Gamble with Life
by riskakiss
Summary: War is not the only thing Shisui has to worry about. Sakura loves Sasuke and this gives him greater wounds than war.
1. Wake-up call

"You knew he was going to die!" he shouted at his team mate annoyed. She kept on looking at him with emotionless eyes as if nothing could change the way she felt about their mission. She kept on wondering why he was struggling so much. They hardly knew the guy but he was affected by his death. Death is part of their everyday life. Every mission ends with someone's death. How can he care so much about people who die because they were weak? She feels puzzled but she does not try to understand him. She feels as if those are temporary feelings which he will eventually forget. "Say something!"

"I didn't know he was going to die," she replied trying to please him. It is not like she wanted to kill the poor man. It simply happened.

"How can you be like this?" he clenched his fists. "You said this plan will work."

"And it worked. It is expected for those weak to die." She does not see how that is her fault. Even she could've died but she somehow managed to survive. She is aware that she is not that strong compared to him. He should know by now that shinobi die on missions. They are shinobi. People die no matter what they do. This is their job. This is their life. They cannot save everyone.

"I am the captain. How am I supposed to tell his family that he died?" he looked at the body of the dead man. He kneed and closed his eyes as if wanting to make sure that he cannot see those still alive and get angry for his death. They did not know each other before that mission but it seems that they made a bond that week.

"You're a hypocrite," she said annoyed. She wanted to say that for a long time. He looked surprised at her. He was supposed to be the angry one. "So, as long as they are not part of your family or village they can die without you feeling guilty?" She looked around at the fallen Kumogakure shinobi. "All of them have families. Some of them might even have children but all you care about is your nakama. Some parents out there are suffering because they lost their child…" She did not want to get emotional or anything but that was the truth. "Our world is about violence and brutality. Do not start crying like an idiot because all of this is our fault. Because we fight people die!" Everybody in their world is guilty for those who die. If only they could stop fighting and try living in peace…

"I…"

"Let's go. We cannot waste any more time. We have to get home and inform Hokage-sama about what we have found out."

Uchiha Shisui got up and wiped his tears away. He is the strongest partner she has ever had. He will be fine even after this because he understands her words very well. Those words were not meant only for him… She said those words for herself. She needed to hear the truth about their world. Even if that truth had to come from her…

"Sakura…" she turned and faced the young Uchiha, "I really cannot understand you. Some hours ago you were nervous and now, here you are, teaching me about life."

"I wasn't trying to… I was saying the truth."

"I know so don't act as if you are not hurt," he grabbed her elbow and pulled her to his chest, closing his arms over her back. "You also lost people dear to you… Maybe not today but…" She did…They all did. See, he is stronger than anyone. He was able to read her words very well and noticed the sadness in her voice. But she cannot cry, not now and not in front of her captain. She has to be strong.

There are no victims in their world. Everyone is guilty for promoting such a violent world. People who have died today are just as guilty as them. They all blindly believe in a world in which their country is superior and makes the rules. But such a world cannot exist unless those who oppose are exterminated. Those who are at home have no idea what war really is. They do not understand that people actually die every day while they stay in their comfortable and safe homes. And those who survive…nobody will ever be the same after tasting that war. She leaned her head over Shisui's shoulder. He is sweaty and dirty but comforting and pleasant. She likes this smell: the smell of hard work and struggles to win. "You smell nice…" she mindless admits inhaling his scent. He blushes but doesn't say a word not to spoil the moment. They did their best but most of their team was crushed and only a few survived. They are dirty and covered in painful wounds but they ignore them because their hearts hurt more. They hate themselves but they have to live with the idea that only those strong or lucky survive in this world. They were lucky today as well…

* * *

Our generation knows very well what pain is. We saw Kyubi destroying our village and killing people. It was shocking to see how people were crushed after being stepped on, just like some ants. This made many children realize that age has nothing to do with power. And we also realized that to be powerful there is a constant need for training. There will always be someone stronger and better. If we want to live we must train and surpass as many as possible. If we want to live we must surpass out weaknesses.

We were children when we were asked to help carry the bodies of the dead. People were sent flying all over the place and it was our job to evacuate them from people's houses. The sight was terrible and we had to face that because most adults were hurt, busy with other things or dead. We had to learn how to clean blood and it was heartbreaking. Nobody will forget that pain. Nobody will ever be the way they used to be because nobody knows how to turn back to what they once were. Everybody feels the same way: we cannot be the children we once used to be.

* * *

Shisui released his team mate and walked to those who survived. He left the village with seven people and only three have survived. He is feeling sad and he is trembling with anger. He knows better than most people that being angry about their situation would not change a thing but he cannot calm down. Sakura was right: he is a hypocrite. He knows that everyone is human and everyone has somebody out there waiting for their return but he cannot care about those who are not part of his village. He stopped and looked at his buka: they are taking care of their wounds. He feels sorry for them: they are younger than him and feel worse than he does. They are still unable to cope with the idea that they have to kill in order to survive.

Sakura sat on a piece of broken rock. She is tired and at that point she cannot feel a thing. Sakura couldn't care less if someone were to attack her from behind. She cannot move a finger right now and the thought that they have to get back home is killing her. Even healing her own wound is troublesome. She looked at Shisui's hands then back at her. His hands are bigger… She smiles to herself thinking that she is such a kid but she dared teach him about life. Shisui is at least four years older than her and he knows better how to survive but she cannot help it. Sakura knows damn well that even he needs to be saved. Nobody is perfect. Shisui never had a mother and he had to face many things by himself. He understands how cruel their world is and yet… She feels sorry for him. Sakura knows that he must be tired to always care for himself so she feels like it is her duty to care for him. But she likes taking care of him. He saved her so many times that she is willing to do any insignificant thing for him.

"All right everyone!" shouted Shisui trying to catch their attention. "We have to get back home and report to Hokage-sama. I know everyone is tired but we cannot wait here. We could be attacked any moment and right now I do not know if we could survive another attack." He watched the two boys get on their feet. They are trembling and most likely cannot run back home. They might have to sleep somewhere on their way home. He also looked at Sakura. She seems to be fine although she is clearly tired and has many cuts on her body. "We have to go…" he whispered and walked to the exit of the cave. "Was this even worth it?" he asked himself before facing the rainy night. Sakura said something that really hit him hard. He never thought about those who he killed.

Sakura walked to him. She feels bad for saying those things to him. They were necessary but maybe she should've kept them to herself. "Shisui I…"

He looked at her over his shoulder. "I promise," he said completely turning to face her, "one day, there will be no need for us to fight. When that day comes I…" He wanted to say that he wishes to be with her but he knows that Sakura does not see him like that. She is too preoccupied with surviving. "…I want to travel and see these countries we are fighting with."

Sakura smiled. "That would be nice." To see those countries from a different perspective might make them realize that they are just like Konoha (joyful people, children running up and down the streets, nice people helping each other and protecting each other) and that might hurt them and make them regret everything they did. But she would love to travel next to him.

Shisui and Sakura met when she had her Chunin exam. She was a child, maybe 12 years old, who felt no danger but felt like protecting her village was her responsibility. Shisui was impressed by her struggles to protect Sasuke from Gaara, although she was weak and scared. Back then she had short hair and a high temper but war taught her how to be calm and not overheat over everything. Since then, he was intrigued by her existence and principles. He liked her harsh and realistic view about their world. She was clearly fighting to keep her humanity. Sakura would do anything for Konoha and those dear to her but she will not sell away her principles and feelings because of an order. She hates killing people but she does it when she has no other option left.

Whereas, he was a genius boy who never thought about humanity. He would've done anything for his village and killing was not exactly against his principles. Shisui was way ahead his age and loved teaching his younger cousin, Itachi, everything he knew. Itachi was also an interesting kid but he was an Uchiha, just like him, and they both were geniuses who could manage everything.

But Sakura was a normal girl who had to struggle a lot to get stronger. Those were feelings he never knew. She acted fearless but she clearly feared more than she was showing. Maybe that was what made her so strong: she was facing her fears for her friends. After that incident they met a lot: missions, by mistake at the library or at Sasuke's house. This is how he got to know her so well. She was always close to him, properly watching him. She might be the only person to properly see him as the boy he is and not as the genius everything thinks he is.

He has high hopes that one day she will be able to find a cure for the blindness created by the Sharingan. Sakura is his only hope after all. He has not lost his sight yet but his eyes get tired faster than before and soon he might not see anything at all.

 ** _I though of writing a story about them since there aren't that many._** ** _I hope you enjoy it! Please tell me how you find my story ^.^_**


	2. Worries

"During out mission we found out that Kumogakure have a training camp in the North. They also keep their weapons stock there," Shisui explained to Yondaime showing on the map. "If I am right then they might also keep the war prisoners there. As far as I know most of their shinobi are there training the new generations so it would be safer to keep them there." Kumogakure managed to take some shinobi prisoners from Konoha but they could be dead by now. It might be pointless to try saving them but they might get some of those prisoners and interrogate them about their countries.

"Good work. I will send Kakashi with a team to investigate the place," Yondaime said relaxing in his armchair. That was the best news he got so far since the beginning of the last month. Since Kyubi attacked the world fell into another war. He tried speaking with the Kages but they are all obsessed with having Kyubi and their clans with kekkei genkai. Since nobody is willing to work towards peace he has to make sure that they survive this war.

"I think we should move fast. They most likely know that we have found out so it is only a matter of time before they move everything," Shisui interfered seeing Yondaime so relaxed out of the sudden.

Yondaime sighed and got up. "I will make a team right away and send them to Kumo no Kuni. Otsukaresama!"

Shisui bowed and walked outside the office. He is aware that Yondaime is tired and wants some time with his family but the whole village depends on him. Shisui can only follow the orders given by him. But he has to admit that he is also tired and a break would be nice. The past years were terrible. He lost his genin team mates and his sensei three years ago and ever since then people dear to him keep dropping like dead birds. He cannot understand why Kumogakure and Sunagakure declared war. It is clear that they have no chance of winning as long as people like him, Kakashi and Itachi are there. They will do anything and sacrifice everything they have for the village if they have to. He smiled to himself. Well, that might sound arrogant. Anything can happen and as Sakura told him everyone is human. They could lose one day…

Sakura was waiting for Shisui outside the tower. She was resting her back over the tower and looking at the beautiful night sky. They somehow managed to get back to Konoha without making a stop. That really exhausted everyone. She is still surprised that they managed. He climbed down the stairs to her. He did not expect her to be there. It is three in the morning after all. Sakura looked at Shisui approaching him. He waved his hand at her and she walked to the bottom of the stairs. "You should go home and sleep," he said.

"Um, I wanted to write my report. But I am too tired to do this so I thought I could wait for you." She was actually worried about him. He was really angry for losing his friend that day and she feels guilty. She came up with the plan promising Shisui that nobody will die. But he did and now she has to carry that with her for a long period of time.

They started walking down the road to their homes. "Shisui I…"

"It is fine," he cut her off abruptly. "I am fine," he looked at her trying to make her feel better but his eyes are sad. "I promised him that he will go home…to his new born daughter but I failed them," he admitted looking down. He made a promise he could not keep and because of that he has to face the consequences. He really regrets promising him that he will take the man back home to see his child. Shisui clenched his fists and ground his teeth annoyed. When did he become so stupid? Since when does he make promises he is well aware that might be broken easily. He is human, just like those who do not survive. He cannot possibly take care of everyone! He wants to but…

Sakura noticed how he suddenly grew cold and annoyed. She has no fault but she feels like she is the reason for all his pain. "He was going to die anyway," she said trying to make him feel better. He looked surprised at her and grabbed her elbow to stop her. "He was sick. I looked at his body and his eyeballs were yellow. He most likely had a problem with alcohol and that got his liver sick." He wouldn't have lived more than a week and she felt better that he died like that. "Constantly drunk people abuse their families," she stated and walked away. Sakura nodded to herself. Since she found out she had no regret for not being able to save that man. He was not worth it.

"But he had a daughter. He wanted to see her," she shouted.

Sakura stopped and turned to face her team leader. "So what?" she asked emotionless. He was a dirt bag but Shisui doesn't need to hear such compliments about his so called friend. "You really knew nothing about him. You call him friend but in reality he was somebody you didn't know."

"I would like you to stop stinging me like this!" he said annoyed and walked to her with his hands in his pockets. "I'm your senpai." Sakura glared annoyed at him. Out of the sudden he is her senpai? He always tells her to speak freely with him as the age gap is not that big.

"Well then senpai, I will be leaving," she said bowing with respect.

"Don't mind me," he said patting her head. He feels bad for being mean to her when she had no fault. "I had a rough day, just like you."

"I know," she admits and jumps to the closest roof.

* * *

Sakura used to be a really annoying child. She had no idea about what a shinobi should be and she enrolled just because her friend, Yamanaka Ino, did that. It was not hard to study but after she finished the Academy she had to face the reality: it was war. Everybody was expecting her and her colleagues to give their all for Konoha. She was assigned in a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto and she somehow managed to survive mission after mission for a while but when the Chunin exam came and she realized that in reality everyone fights alone she panicked. She had no special powers unlike her friends and that struck her really hard. For a long period of time she was depressed and gave up being part of team 7. She couldn't do anything anyway so she left her spot for someone more suited to team up with Kakashi. Sakura spend a long period of time thinking that she lost many years pursuing an impossible dream and now she had no idea what to do anymore. She didn't want to work in a library or somewhere in the village. She liked traveling and the taste of adrenaline so she wanted to have a job which kept her active.

Her parents were worried about her. They loved having their daughter home and safe but they knew just how much she was suffering because she couldn't find a place to be. Her place. They were weak shinobi so they blamed themselves for passing on their genes to her. But Sakura never blamed them but herself. Everybody was worried about her. She stopped meeting up with them and completely secluded herself inside her room. Some months after she gave up Kakashi came by to see how she was. He used the window to get inside her room and avoid meeting her annoying parents who probably were annoying and depressing by then. He violated her privacy but for her own good or so he tried to convince himself after realizing that entering your female student's room without warning might be wrongly interpreted by those who happen to see him. Sakura had no reaction at all. She looked at her teacher with unimpressed eyes, lying on her back on the floor. She then averted her eyes at the door as if that were more interesting. _'Sakura-kun, being weak is not a weakness but running away is shameful.'_ She then looked at him for a second as if begging him to fucking leave her alone in her misery. _'So man up and go do some training on your own if you have no idea what you want but if you have some thoughts then don't waste them, got it?'_ He watched his pitiful student lazily roll on her belly and he couldn't believe that Sakura would become like that. She hated losing more than anything and facing the cruelty of war put her down before she could even realize what kind of shinobi she wanted to become. Naruto and Sasuke were trained by their fathers from a young age so they knew exactly what they wanted but she...she only started learning at the Academy. _'Sakura-kun, I've heard that Tsunade-sama is looking for a deshini: a woman with strong will and good chakra control.'_ He looked at Sakura one more time before leaving the room. And Sakura... Her eyes were sparkling when he left. He knew she will be fine. And she was fine.

Thanks to her sensei she found a new path. She never thought about becoming a medic until then. She didn't even know who this Tsunade was but hell, she liked her the first second she saw her. And she did her best next to her master for the following three years. Thanks to Tsunade she is now capable to fight and protect herself. "I did well," she thought remembering today's mission.

* * *

Shisui woke up the following morning with a terrible headache. His body was also burning so the conclusion was that he somehow managed to get a cold. He sighed and sheepishly walked to the kitchen. His father keeps some medicine there so maybe he is lucky and finds something. But he was more than lucky: he found some miso soup, rice and a fried fish. He smiled to himself thinking how much his father cares for him even when he is this old. He heated up the soup and ate it warm in place of medicine after which he properly washed his clothes and his father's. Since his mother died his father took the responsibility and surprisingly he did a damn good job raising Shisui on his own. Uchiha Kagami went on missions but always left Shisui money and food, and he made sure his son was properly educated by making him read books brought from the countries where he had missions. Shisui knows thousands of things thanks to his dad and he is really proud of him. His father took care of the house, meals and chores by himself so when Shisui grew up he tried to take some of the responsibility but it seems like his father is still trying to do everything alone.

* * *

"I have a really hard time understanding Sasuke," Itachi revealed his true feelings to Shisui. They haven't seen each other in three months so they decided to catch up. They went to Yakiniku Q to enjoy a good meal and some sake.

"How about leaving him alone? He is going just fine," Shisui said while chewing some meat.

"That is not an option. Everything is a competition for him so he takes dangerous missions to prove me he is better. I don't want him to get hurt."

"On the other hand he is doing good services for Konoha and I can rest more," he nodded feeling really happy about the situation. He doesn't want Sasuke to get hurt but he likes the idea of staying home, far from the battle field. Shisui admitted a long time ago to his father that he hates fighting and he would much rather waste his time under a tree with a good book in his hands. But the boy has to get money and on top of that he cannot leave the village in danger when he knows that innocent children might be hurt because of him selfish desires. "But you know," he started seeing Itachi glaring at him, "he tries to prove his father that he can be reliable. It has really nothing to do with you."

Itachi sighed and grabbed his sake cup. "I know it is nothing personal but he should go out from time to time with girls or something and enjoy his youth."

Shisui snorted at Itachi finding his dream more than funny. Even Itachi doesn't go out with girls and he is older than his brother. "Speaking about youth: Might Guy and his pupil passed my house today. They were shouting about the green light of eternal youth and crap like that. We should make a rule: no non-Uchiha can come to our compound."

"We cannot do that. It took us a lot of work to regain trust from Konoha. You know we were accused to trying to speak Kyubi." Itachi sighed thinking that his clan was about to attack Konoha unless they stop accusing them for something they didn't do.

Shisui nodded. "I like Sakura," Shisui said out of nowhere without being asked anything. Itachi almost chocked himself with a mushroom. Shisui did not drink much but he felt the need to admit it to somebody. He cannot tell her but at least he can tell his cousin about it and hopefully he will feel better.

Itachi had some water to clear his throat. That came as a shock although he knew that his cousin saw in her more than just an occasional team mate. "I…" He has no idea how to tell him that he is sure that Sakura likes Sasuke. "Isn't she kind of…" he stopped thinking for the right word, "…young?" Shisui shook his head trying to convince himself that age does not matter but he has no courage to say it out loud. He cannot even convince himself about this. "Then…does she…like someone else?"

Shisui glared at Itachi making him feel sorry for even trying to bring up his brother. "That damn precious brother of yours," he almost vomited those words. Itachi felt his back growing sweaty. So he knew about her feelings. "Is there something wrong with me?" Shisui drunk his cup and filled it again. He is not ugly, is he? He is strong and hardworking so he is a good man! Why can't she look at him? Shisui emptied again his cup annoyed. Here he is drinking his sadness when all he wanted was to relax with his cousin. Damn it! "We need another bottle of sake," he shouted shaking his empty bottle.

"Now, now Shisui…"

Shisui glared at Itachi. Itachi looked at the grill pretending to want some more meat. "You know, that prick is not even close to me," he said referring to Sasuke. Somebody came and replaced Shisui's empty bottle cutting him off. He does not want people to hear his bitter sad story. Shisui filled his cup and drunk it with one gulp. "He has no idea how to treat a woman." And neither does Shisui. "He cannot even treat them gently." Shisui clearly failed being like this that morning when she got angry with Sakura. He sighed getting depressed again. "Women don't really seem to notice me," he sadly admitted.

"Maybe you don't notice them," Itachi corrected him knowing very well that women turn their heads after Shisui. He probably doesn't notice because all he wants is for Sakura to do that. Itachi cleared his throat remembering what his mother told him often. "You could've asked her out after the mission." Shisui looked at Itachi a little bit surprised but interested in hearing more. "It is a good excuse: 'let's talk about the mission' or 'let's write our reports together so the statements fit well together'." He is no expert but his mother is really worried about him so she keeps on telling him to make sure that his female colleague write the same things in their reports or go out and talk about their mission; maybe she is sad or feels bad about something. It was clear that his mother was desperately trying to pair him up with someone, anyone!

Shisui rested his chin over the table. That might actually be a good idea but… "What about the prick?" Itachi raised a questioning eyebrow. "Does he like Sakura or anything?"

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. "We never spoke about this so I have no idea."

Shisui leaned over his cheek and looked at his cup. It was empty again but he felt no power to refill it. He is growing old and he hasn't had a real girlfriend yet. He is wasting his youth. His father was around his age when he had him and he was happily married. On the other hand Shisui has no idea how to get a girl to like him. He once had this mission to go undercover and get some information from a Sand kunoichi. Shisui started blushing remembering his pitiful experience with that woman. She took the lead in everything and before he knew it she was already stripping him in a hotel room. Losing your virginity with your mission is beyond pitiful and shameful. He doesn't even want to admit ever having such a mission!

He suddenly got up and started to panic. Did Sakura have such a mission? Was she touched by some disgusting shinobi from another country? Itachi looked at his friend losing his mind but asked nothing. Shisui sat down and looked at his cold food. Damn, he has no idea what kind of missions she has. Shisui got angry and started eating his food as fast as he could.

"S-Shisui?" Itachi tried to have his attention but she shinobi ate everything at a monstrous speed. "You know, your father left this morning and he will be back in two weeks."

"Great," Shisui said getting up. Now that he has finished his food he can go look for Sakura and make sure that she never had another man touch her. He grabbed his bottle of sake and stepped into his shoes. "I leave the bill to you," Shisui said turning to Itachi. "Tomorrow I get my money and I will pay you back. Now, if you excuse me," he bowed his head.

"W-wait!" Itachi grabbed his shirt. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Sakura."

Itachi sighed with desperation. "Please don't do this in your state. What will she think seeing a drunk man questioning her for god knows what reasons you have? She will be frightened by you!" the man tried to beat some reason in his cousin. Shisui pouted at the man who clearly had a point but he shook off Itachi's hand and walked away with the bottle of sake in his hand. He could hear Itachi sighing behind him as he walked away. He will not scare her away. Shisui is sure that she should be home today so she cannot run away from her own home, right?

He took a short cut to her home by soundlessly jumping from roof to roof. His heart is beating fast at the thought that Sakura might have had another man in her life. Sasuke is only an obsession and as far as he knows she never confessed to him. On top of that his stupid little cousin clearly has no intention of being with Sakura since he is interested only in taking missions. And he hardly ever spends time alone with her. He needs to calm down a little. Unless he asks her he will never know the truth. Shisui almost slipped and broke a leg on his journey but nothing can keep him away from the truth. He will fight the slippery rooftops, the dizziness and sometimes bad calculations to the next roof just to interrogate his sweetheart.

Shisui stopped on her roof top and looked at his bottle. It would not be nice invading her room with a bottle of sake in his hands. But he cannot leave it on the roof, it might fall and hurt somebody. On the other hand he needs something to drink to get the courage to ask her. After all, Sakura is a lady before anything. He has to be careful how he addresses her such inappropriate questions. Without more though Shisui put the bottle to his lips and started drinking the content. He rested over the chimney as he started feeling dizzier than before. After finishing the content he looked at the bottle. Damn it, he still has the bottle. Somehow he thought that he can drink the bottle together with the liquid. He hiccupped and turned without balance to the chimney. "Damn…" He hiccupped again and took some involuntary steps behind. Shisui fell on his ass in his desperate attempts to keep balance. "So sick…" he admits.

The damn bottle was still there, in his hand. He clenches it harder and harder as if that could keep him in balance. Shisui walked on his kneed to the chimney and hugged it. "You know… this never happened before," he said starting talking with it. "Normally I drink…hiccup… only one bottle… hiccup… with Itachi and then go…hiccup…home…hiccup…home…" He stared at the reddish brick. "Don't judge me…hiccup…" he tried to argue with the chimney. "What did you say?" Shisui got on his feet feeling insulted by its statement. He hiccupped again. "Now listen here," he threatened covering his mouth when he felt he was about to throw up. "I fight!" He pointed at the chimney annoyed. "I give my fucking life for…hiccup…" he looked at his feet, "…something. Hiccup!" He felt once again offended. "I'm no trash!" He got angry and threw the bottle in the chimney's hole. "There! You trash!" He clapped his hands victoriously and started walking down the wall to Sakura's window, which was not far. Sakura stays at the last floor.

Shisui felt invited inside since the window was open. He took off his shoes, neatly putting them on the frame and tripped himself inside her room. Sakura's bed is situated right under the window. Shisui fell right over the sleeping girl waking her terrified for her life. Sakura tried to get up but a heavy pressure was keeping her down. "No!" she screamed terrified.

"Shhh," Shisui covered her moth with his palm. "Hiccup!" Sakura looked at the man who she thought would rape her in her own house. She calmed down a little put she was still worried. Her friend was clearly drunk and he was stinking terribly of alcohol. She tried to calm down a little as she was trapped underneath the blanket and Shisui was restraining her.

"What the…" she tried to speak but Shisui covered her mouth again and motioned her not to be loud. But she was barely whispering but to him it seemed like she was yelling inside his ear. It hit Shisui that he was actually on top of a lady, his lady, and she must look good for her. He released her mouth and travelled his fingers through his raven hair. "Why are you here?" she finally managed to ask.

"I…hiccup…have sex… you…hiccup." It sounded terrible and all he wanted was to ask if she ever had sex but now he seems to be harassing her for no reason.

Sakura looked at him not believing her ears. Was he really in her room, this late, asking her to have sex with him? A nerve started pulsing on her forehead. Shisui started shaking his head in negation.

He got on his rear and Sakura manage to support herself on her elbows. He is clearly drunk and maybe he wanted to say something else. "No," he said and she felt relieved. "Sex…hiccup…you…" he tried to explain himself but said the same thing.

"You want to have sex with me?" she asked slightly blushing. She gulped seeing the man on top of her grabbing his collar. She did not expect him to be so direct about this. He is drunk but drunk people tell the truth so maybe he wants to do it with her. Sakura looked away before ordering her words in a clear sentence.

"I guess we…" But before she could say more Shisui threw up over her chest and blanket. Sakura remained there, not believing what just happened. She was feeling sick from the sight but the doctor inside her told her to do something about the poor man. "God, what a night!"

Sakura threw Shisui aside and hurried to the bathroom. She washed herself and changed her clothes with her mother's robe before going back to her room, tiptoeing not to wake her family. Shisui was still there, trying to understand why his muse just left him. Sakura threw the dirty blanket aside and turned Shisui on his back. "Come on. You will suffocate like this." Sakura could not get angry although she admits that she really wants to slap the life out of him. If it were another man she would've killed him but…it was Shisui, her life savior. She brushed away his hair from his face and looked at the completely wasted man. Maybe he was drinking because her words really hurt him.

"Sakura," he said closing his eyes and covering them with his hands. "Have you ever had a man in your life?" he finally managed to ask. As she said nothing for a few moments he decided to take a pick at her. Her face was red and her lips were trembling.

"Of course not," she finally said looking down. "Never…"

"Not even for…missions?" Sakura shook her head and that was all he needed to know. He can rest assured because he can still hope to have her. Sakura, on the other hand, was completely embarrassed. She watched Shisui slowly falling asleep in her bedroom. For a reason she felt disappointed. She really believed that he wanted much more from her…

"Baka Shisui-senpai…"

The next morning, her parents found in their living room glass from Shisui's bottle. They looked up the chimney making sure that a man was not stuck there but what they did not know was that he was soundlessly sleeping in their daughter's bed.


	3. The Alert

Everybody was requested to come as soon as possible to the Hokage Tower. They all kneed before their Kage and looked down waiting for Yondaime to explain why all that rush. Minato sat in front of everybody with some papers in his hand. He was waiting for everyone to get there so he can tell them something really important. Shisui sat next to Itachi in the second line. He was worried about what could've happened but he was also disturbed by the raven haired brat next to Itachi. There are things which Shisui doesn't argue but he is certain that there has to be so e sort of mistake, like for example, Mikoto taking the wrong child with her at home. How could somebody like Sasuke be his cousin? They don't even look alike, Shisui groaned in his mind. The problem was that they really didn't need to look alike to be cousins and that was annoying Shisui even more. Shisui looked over his shoulder at Sakura. She was in line with her friends from the Academy. At least that little bastard was not next to her.

"Now then," Minato started getting everybody's attention, "I have received disturbing news today from our hospital saying that important files about certain clans with kekei genkai have been stolen. I would like members of the Uchiha, Hyuuga and Yamanaka clans to be on guard all the time. We do not know what exactly the thieves are looking for but they might have compromising data. I will make a team who will investigate the room from where the data was stolen." Yondaime skimmed through his papers until he found the names he was looking for. "Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke will go there as soon as possible." The three got up as response. "I want this problem solved as fast as you can." The three nodded. "That is all. Stay on guard no matter the hour and, if possible, don't walk alone."

The classes from the Academy are suspended until they manage to find out who is wishing to harm them. Children must be kept close to their parents to avoid any unwanted abductions. It is sad but Minato has to admit that they don't stay that well with money lately. Weapons are getting more expensive and not to say that a lot of money is needed for the medical equipment and other supplies such as bandages and pills. The economy and population are drastically going down. At this rate they will lose the war and their village at the same time.

"Sasuke, be careful," Itachi told his brother as he was about to leave with his team.

"Um, I don't think we need to worry that much… They are only some medical files," he arrogantly said trying to impress his brother.

"If only it were that simply," Shikamaru said approaching them with his hands in his pockets. "If, for example, they know that shinobi A had a surgery at his liver caused by an enemy recently then they know where to strike. Normally people are left with some trauma so imagine how easy it is to get someone if you know where to hit." Shikamaru spoke more than he intended and how most of his energy was wasted.

"I agree. Those files are really important and because they give crucial information about blood type, organs and other things. You don't want to end up being sold for organs," Shisui said backing Shikamaru up.

"That aside," interfered Sakura after taking some documents from her shishou, "those files are also important because they give a level of information about each kekkei genkai. She skimmed a little the papers noticing that not all the files were stolen but only those of exceptional shinobi. She looked at the three Uchiha feeling a little bit worried. "Don't trust anyone," she finally said motioned her team to get going, "not even people you consider friends."

"It is sad if you put it like this," Shisui admitted feeling a little bit hurt. This is his home and everyone is important to him. How could he out of the sudden suspect everyone?

But Sakura was right. He is aware that those who stole the files could as well be leaf shinobi, traitors. "Be careful," Sakura whispered to Shisui when her team walked ahead. She looked at him with worried eyes.

'You too," he whispered back.

* * *

Sakura and Shikamaru looked inside each box trying to find connections between the stolen files. They noticed that there were more people in danger than Yondaime announced. For example, files about Kakashi were taken together with many other exceptional shinobi who are part of no clan. Initially they thought that they simply picked random people but it was strange as many files from the Hyuuga and Yamanaka clan were left behind.

"So why are important files kept in a storage room where everyone can have access?" Sasuke asked taking notes of everything Sakura was discovering.

Sakura shrugged her shoulders. "Nobody thought that they would go for this…It never crossed my mind that we could have a spy in our hospital." She knows most of the people so she trusts them. And probably this is how they were so easily stolen: nobody thinks that enemies could be people they knew all their lives. Sakura took out a really old file. It was covered in mold and the smell was unbearable. "What is this?" she asked herself not wanting to believe that she actually has to open it.

Shikamaru took it and opened at the first page. "This is…" he said looking at the picture. "…I think we should put aside files we believe to be evidence," he said and gave the file to Sasuke. He took it and threw it near his feet shouting next. He finds this kind of job beyond boring. Why is a shinobi exceptional like him stuck in a dirty room like that?

"What is the connection between these?" Sasuke asked reading again his notes. "The Yamanaka clan has no connection to the Uchiha clan or to the Hyuuga clan." Sasuke threw aside a box resting on the only chair in the room and sat on it, legs crossed. Sakura and Shikamaru looked at the man. They were on their knees on the dirty floor, covered in dust from the boxes while Sasuke looked fresh. "There has to be some back up files somewhere."

Sakura wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. The room is getting really hot. In normal conditions she would say that the thief stole his file but after finding what they did they might have a lead already. "Yes…" Sakura answered remembering that there were some files in Tsunade's office.

"Who else has the key to this office?" Shikamaru asked.

Sakura thought for a second. "There are only two keys and one of them belongs to me while the other to Tsunade-sama," she said thinking careful of anybody else has them.

"And if these files are stolen where are the back-up ones?"

"Well…not all other where considered important…" She admitted looking at the files they already checked. "So we do not make copies for them…but those really important have copies and Tsunade-sama guards them." Sakura blinked as if she just realized something important. "Maybe Tsunade-sama can help. I will go and check something." She got up and took off her surgical gloves. "You keep on looking until I come back," he told Shikamaru before walking outside the room. Shikamaru and Sasuke looked at each other before sighing. She actually left them alone with important files they shouldn't have access to. Sakura can be a real klutz sometimes.

For a while Sakura thought that there are really strange things in this village. There are shinobi who almost never come to the hospital as if they never get hurt. And she knows that everybody gets hurt no matter how careful they are. But Sakura never dared to investigate because who is she to question such important shinobi of their village? If Yondaime never suspected anything then she kept calm and did her job without questions but now that it got to it, she has to investigate the matter. She travelled a hand through her silky long hair which was already reaching her elbows. Maybe she should cut it short as it used to be since it was easier to take care of it but…Sasuke likes girls with long hair, right? She blushed slightly thinking about her friend. Lately, he is distant and she worries about him. But he is not the only Uchiha she worries about. Last week Shisui invaded her room and slept in the same bed as her. He was asking her about her sex life and she had no idea what to think until he asked her if she ever had a mission which took to something like this. He was probably worried about her, doesn't matter why then and at that hour, and she kind of likes the idea of having someone care for her like that.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura called seeing the person she was looking for speaking with a nurse. Tsunade turned her head over her shoulder to face her pupil.

"Did you find anything?" she asked curious.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. There are only two people who have the key to that room: me and you. I have my key but do you have yours?" she asked trying not to look as if she doubted her teacher. She really wasn't. She feels nothing but respect for Tsunade.

"Of course I…" Tsunade searched inside her pockets but could not find it. "Maybe I left it home," she said turning completely to face Sakura.

"Or maybe it was taken. Who did you meet with this week?"

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Does Sakura know that stealing something from Tsunade requires a lot of training?! "Not that many people… I helped Shizune a little with some medicine, had some drinks with Jiraya and Orochimaru and I treated patients at the hospital."

"Did any of them have access to the key?"

"What are you saying Sakura?" Tsunade got angry. Her student is clearly crossing a line there. "They are completely devoted to Konoha."

"I'm not implying anything but this is my job to find out as much as I can."

Tsunade groaned annoyed. "Maybe there was something more but it is personal and I really don't feel like telling you that."

Sakura scratched her forehead trying to find a way to convince her to tell the truth. She does not want to interfere with her private life but she wants to recuperate all those files. "We need to know who has your key."

"I will look for it at home. If I don't find it, but I believe that I will, then I will tell you more." Tsunade walked away leaving Sakura with her mouth open. Why is she trying to make her job much more difficult?

"Can I have the key to your file cabinet?" Tsunade nodded and handed her the key.

* * *

"We believe him to be responsible for this situation," Shikamaru informed Yondaime giving him the only file they thought to be of help.

Yondaime took it, although he was not pleased by the smell and texture. "Why is this file in this state?" he questioned Sakura accusing her of poor work.

"This file is extremely old. It hasn't been taken out of that box for at least 20 years." She feels a little bit hurt being told that.

"This is why we find it strange. The stolen files lead in a way or another back to the Uchiha clan. All those people have some sort of blood connection with an Uchiha: blood donation, a parent or organs," Shikamaru explained.

"Organs?" Yondaime raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. There have been some Uchiha donors ten years ago. In case something were to happen to them they accepted to have their organs donated to non-Uchihas," Sakura explained reading from the back up files they found in Tsunade's office. Tsunade was the one to operate those patients so she made some records. After finding them they checked what files were missing and what connection did they have.

Yondaime opened the file, read the name then looked at the three children. "And what does he have to do with all of this?"

"We believe he is the one who took the files," Shikamaru answered knowing very well that it will be hard to convince Yondaime.

"You bring serious accusations against one of the Legendary Sannin," Yondaime threatened.

"Orochimaru is a creepy son of a snake who claims to treat himself and has no need of Konoha's services," Sasuke said clearly disgusted by the man. There are really few people who actually stand him and never question what that snake is up to.

"He most likely stole Tsunade-sama's key for access to the files," Sakura intervened trying to sound more convincing. She never liked that bastard. He had a particular way of staring at Sasuke and Itachi. He is clearly obsessed with Uchihas so Sakura made the connection quite fast. But it was actually Shikamaru who jokingly said before reaching the hospital: _'if that is not the hand of a snake then I have no idea what it could be'._

"You have no concrete evidence. Everything is based on personal feelings," Yondaime said shaking his head. He might have made a mistake giving this kind of a mission to three unexperienced children.

"Tsunade-sama can back that up," Sakura persisted hoping they will call her.

Yondaime was unsure of what to do but he knew that those three are good kids so he sent somebody to go and pick Tsunade up. He really wants to believe them and finish the case but truth being told he cannot simply accuse somebody of Orochimaru's level. He does not like the man either but he always believed that everything Orochimaru does is for the village. Judging a person because they are different is wrong. They need to be tolerant.

Tsunade arrived half an hour later in the office. She was already drunk and in a bad mood for being called without a reason. "I really hope it is worth it," she growled annoyed.

"Tsunade-sama. Please tell us: did you find the key? Will you tell us what you couldn't in the hospital?" Sakura begged grabbing her teacher by the elbow to keep her straight.

Tsunade sighed and jerked her hand away from Sakura. "No, I do not have it," she admitted ashamed. Because she lost that key everything is a complete mess. She looked at Sakura who was clearly hoping Tsunade will tell everyone the truth. "Two nights ago I…" she looked embarrassed at everyone, "I …I've slept with Orochimaru in my apartment…" she mumbled completely ashamed for having to say that story in front of some children and the Kage.

The room remained in silence. Everyone was feeling awkward hearing such a story. She could've said that he was there…she did not have to admit having sex with him. Shikamaru cleared his throat. "He might still have the key."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" Tsunade asked.

"They believe that Orochimaru stole the files," Yondaime explained.

"That is crazy! What would he do with those files?" Tsunade was clearly annoyed being told that her friend is considered a suspected.

"We have all the reasons to believe that," Shikamaru corrected Yondaime. "There are rumors in the village about him conducting experiments on children, dead body or kidnapped shinobi. In the past three months two Yamanaka members have disappeared without a trace from the village. Even to this day they were not found. Their files were not stolen and we know that they had blood transfusions from the same Uchiha."

"Is it important that they just happened to be saved by an Uchiha blood donor?" Yondaime asked further questions.

"In our case it is. They fit perfectly with our current situation," Sasuke nodded.

"Those are only rumors you idiots. Orochimaru would never do something like that!" Tsunade nearly slapped Shikamaru and Sasuke for insisting that her friend would do something so grotesque. "There is no proof."

"This is why we are here," Sasuke spoke. "We want permission to investigate his apartment."

Yondaime knows all those rumors. He was elected Kage because some people actually believed them and insisted Minato take the title from Sarutobi. "Tomorrow I will have someone else take this case. This discussion won't leave the room, got it? Orochimaru is a respected shinobi of our village and I don't want anyone to spread more rules." Tsunade approved every single word. "Got it?" Yondaime asked looking at everyone with cold eyes.

"With all respect, you are making a great mistake," Shikamaru insisted on the matter. "If we do not do something many people will die."

"Please Hokage-sama, even if we are wrong at least we can clear Orochimaru's name and look for more leads but if we are right…" Sakura begged.

"My decision is final. Your mission ends now," he said and took out their mission file from his desk. He stamped and signed it to show them how serious he really is.

"If you do no trust us why giving us this mission?" Sasuke growled seeing his day and most of the night wasted. He turned and left the room without waiting for an answer.

"This mistake will slowly take Konoha down," Shikamaru admitted and walked to the door with his hands inside the pocket. Sakura remained there, staring at her teacher. _'How can she not see what a freak he is?'_

* * *

Sakura covered her face embarrassed. She is aware that she is about to do the same thing Shisui did only a week ago. _'This is so wrong!_ ' she though completely embarrassed. This is Yondaime's fault and she will blame him for making a lady like her go to a man's room late in the night. She managed to enter unnoticed on the clan's territory but now she has a problem: she might meet his father on her way to his room. Sakura jumped from the tree in a bush. She had no problems finding his house, she followed his chakra but now, hiding in one of his bushes like a pervert ready to violate someone, she feels bad for not waiting the next day. Sakura cleared her throat and looked around making sure that nobody is there to see her. His house has no light on but that is the house of some great shinobi. They can wait any moment and catch her and give her to the police. Her face got blue. They will close her in prison and make her a record which will forever stain her reputation. Maybe she should go back while she still has time but…what if something happens to him until tomorrow. She is confident Orochimaru is responsible for those missing files and she is sure that all those rumors about him are true. That man is destroying her beloved village.

Sakura stepped outside the bushes and tiptoed to the porch. She made sure her chakra cannot be detected and wouldn't alarm anyone. She kept on looking around to make sure that nobody is passing by his garden. Sakura took off her shoes and stepped on the wooden porch. "Please God, don't let anyone see me…" she whispered as she walked around the house on the porch. She is following his chakra but that house is amazing. She knew that the Uchihas are quite rich but she never thought that even Shisui lives in such a comfortable home. "Oh, right..." She remembered as she started through an open door. His father is quite famous as a shinobi and on top of that that they are part of Sasuke's family. Well, he also takes really difficult missions so it is only natural to be pain really well. Sakura shook her head. Is she out of her mind? Why is she staring inside his house thinking about his money? She is not interested in that at all! She starts looking like a thief now!

She walked to the next room where she believes to be his room. All the chakra seems to come from there. Sakura swallowed harshly and cracked open the door. She found Shisui sleeping soundlessly in his futon, with the back at the door. Sakura opened more the door and stepped inside. She looked one more time around to make sure that nobody is there and closed the door. The door cracked making Sakura's heart stop. Did she wake his father? She looked over her shoulder but noticed that Shisui was sound asleep. If that did not wake him probably nobody else woke up. She tiptoed to Shisui.

What Sakura didn't know was that Shisui woke up the moment he felt someone walk on his porch. He felt no chakra so he decided to wait and see what happens before he takes action. The moment he felt a hand on his right shoulder he wasted no time: his sharingan activated and grabbed violently the hand, throwing the enemy over his futon. He took a kunai from under his pillow and put it to her neck. He also rested his knee over her torso to make sure that person stays still.

"Wait!" Sakura shouted terrified and in pain. Shisui nearly broke her hand when he somehow got it underneath her head. "It's me!"

Shisui blinked at the kunoichi underneath him. In normal conditions he would be happy to have Sakura in his room but now he feels like something is fishy there. "Really?" he questioned forcing the kunai onto her neck.

"Yes! Yes! You slept in my room last week!" Sakura's eyes got wet. She is about to cry from the induced pain. "Believe me…" she begged.

Shisui released her hand completely stunned to have the real thing in his bed. He got his knee off her and sat on his rear. "Sakura, what are you doing sneaking up like that in my house?" he questioned shoving the kunai under the pillow.

Sakura grabbed her pained shoulder and started massaging it. "I wanted to warn you but…you will be fine," she concluded by herself. Even if she planned on testing him she didn't think the results would have ended like that.

"Warn me about what?" he raised an eyebrow wishing to hear more.

"Sigh…" Sakura also sat on her rear and looked embarrassed at her knees. "Please don't give me to the police force…"

"Haha, silly. I am not giving you to anyone." _'You're all mine,'_ he thought.

"Your father…did we wake him?"

"No. He is in a mission. What happened anyway?" he glanced around his room to make sure that nothing dirty was on the floor. He feels relieved for finding no boxers or shirts thrown randomly around his futon.

"I…can't say…" she said remembering what Yondaime told them. "But we were fired from our job…and…things were said and found and…" How can she properly explain him what they know without telling him the truth? "Anyway, please be careful, ok? We have traitors among us." How can Yondaime live with himself knowing that they might be right?

"I understand. I am sorry to hear about your mission…" Shisui always suspected that there were traitors among Konoha's shinobi but it was not his job to hunt them down. He cannot go around calling people traitors.

She looked around his room. It is quite spacious with a low table, two wardrobes nicely integrated as part of the wall. She feels kind of embarrassed. He was not supposed to attack her but be gently woken up by her. "I think…maybe I should go…" she took a peek at him, "I mean it is time to go."

"How about I make you some tea?" She is clearly disturbed and he does not want to send her home like that. Sakura was about to refuse him when her stomach spoke before her. She embarrassedly covered her abdomen. "Then food it is," he laughed and got up walking to the wardrobe. Only then Sakura noticed that he was shirtless. She blushed again. She won't be able to forget this incident soon.

Shisui made some mint tea and served Sakura some miso and rice. He wanted to give her something better but except for these and an egg his fridge was empty. But she happily accepted the food and dug in the moment he put the bowls in front of her. He never thought that Sakura would give him a surprise visit and have a meal at one in the morning. "Better?" he asked and she wildly nodded. He noticed she looks very lively while eating. Shisui could not restrain himself so he reached her head and patted it. "I'm glad."

"I really think we were wrongly treated by Yondaime but we cannot question him…" Sakura started, trying to make herself feel better. "We are no fraud…"

"Did he say that?" he asked eyes narrowing.

"No…but I felt like he said that." She really wanted to do a good job. She fears that if she was right and Orochimaru is responsible… "Please be always careful. If something happens to you I…" Sakura's eyes teared up.

"I will be fine," he promised. Shisui got up and walked behind Sakura, dearly hugging her. "Take care of yourself." If she is fine he doesn't care what happens to him. His hug got tighter. If only she knew how precious she is to him. Sakura blushed and nodded wildly. Shisui really is a wonderful person, she though. He does not seek power and he quietly looks over the village like a true hero. She really likes him for what he is. She….she likes him….a lot….

* * *

 _ **I hope you guys enjoy this. Please send me reviews with opinions about my story. If you feel like something does not make sense let me know! :)**_


	4. Betrayal, Part I

Shisui threw his last kunai at Itachi, trying to direct him to the trap he had prepared. Itachi dodged the kunai and landed on a tree branch. "What was that poor attack?" he mocked amused.

Shisui landed on a branch in front of Itachi. He wiped the sweat from his chin with the back of his hand. "Shut up," he said among pants. Today Itachi annoys him a lot. He has no idea why the young shinobi woke up that morning lusting for blood. He came to Shisui's house and he didn't even knock. He walked inside his room through the porch and literarily dragged Shisui outside his futon by leg. The shinobi was so shocked that he couldn't even react. Itachi motioned Shisui to get dressed and come with him. He didn't even have the chance to have breakfast! "What put you in such a bad mood?" Shisui asked. He can hear his stomach begging for food.

Itachi looked at the ground thinking if he should tell his cousin his worries. "I am worried about our clan's elders. They seem really bothered by the way we are seen by most people from the village. And on top of that Yondaime dismissed Sasuke the way he did from that mission." Itachi leaned over the tree. He is so young but all these worries make him feel old.

Shisui sat on the branch and rested his elbows over his tights. "The same thing happened to that Nara kid and Sakura," Shisui reminded him.

"But they do not see it like that. They took it personal," Itachi tsked annoyed. Things are already bad with the war and now they want to start a conflict inside the village. Ever since the incident with Kyubi the village indirectly blamed them for having no control over their clan members. "It is true that the enemy was Uchiha Obito…"

"He had a pitiful life…anyone would've become like that," Shisui admitted remembering about Obito. He felt really sorry for him when he was sentenced to death. He was a hurt kid who had no family to care for him. Yondaime was really devastated after finding out that his student was responsible for that incident.

"We have a traitor in Konoha, a war going on and our clan is thinking about an attack. With so much going on how do they find the time for this?" Itachi shook his head throwing drops of sweat from his face around him. He suddenly got on his feet as if remembering he actually had work to do today. "I have to go. Kakashi returned from Kumo no Kuni."

Shisui watched his cousin disappear in a white smock. He sighed and looked at the dark clouds. Terrible weather is about to hit Konoha, he thought disturbed by a bad feeling. Those clouds come from West, from where his father should be in a mission. "I hope he is fine…" he whispered before getting up and jumping to the ground. He got his hands inside his pockets and started walking back home. He wishes someone were home to wait for him with a warm meal and a welcome home kiss. He wishes he had a girlfriend who would do that for him every day. He wishes that girl were Sakura. Shisui shook his head realizing that he became melancholic out of the sudden. "This is what happens when they wake me up early…" he muttered to himself and hit a rock. "Bu there is a strange feeling in the air…"

* * *

Sakura stared at her teacher from above the file of one of her patients. She has been doing that all morning but her teacher refuses to look back at her. Sakura groaned to herself annoyed by the situation. She slammed the file on the front desk and walked away with her hands in her coat's pockets. She noticed an ANBU passing by her shishou and going to the stairs but her anger made her ignore his presence. In normal situations she would question the presence of an ANBU in the hospital when she knows there are no threats there. Sakura sighed and slowly walked to her office. So what, if the suspect is her teacher's friend she does not investigate him? Since when it is a crime to properly want to do your job? She does hate the man but she is also suspecting he is doing something evil. It is her duty to protect her village. She would do a much better work if she were left to do it properly! "Damn it," she whispered remembering her last mission.

The girl travelled her fingers through her hair, getting it away from her face. She sure feels tired and she is completely stressed out with Orochimaru and her teacher hating her for doing her job. She needs a break. She needs the trip Shisui was telling her about on their last mission together. She also needs time to take care of herself. All her ideas flew outside the first open window the moment her shoulder hit another person's arm. She leaned over the wall to regain balance and looked over her shoulder completely annoyed. The man did not even look in her direction. He continued to walk as if she were not even present in that hallway. She wanted to call him out but she noticed the man was an ANBU. He is wearing a black cloak with a mask Sakura is not able to see. His movements are very slow, as if he is getting ready to jump somebody. Sakura raised an eyebrow unsure of what to think of the man. If she is not mistaken, she saw another one just minutes ago. She watched the man until he disappeared around the corner.

She got herself together and entered her office. She hasn't opened the curtains in days and the room is dull and covered in dust. Nobody stepped inside her office since that mission. She has secluded herself inside that room saying that she is working on something when in reality she was avoiding her teacher. She wants Tsunade to notice her but she also wants to keep out of her sight. She is ashamed. Sakura leaned over the door and covered her face with her hands. She made a mistake which will torment her forever. But she cannot understand how her teacher can be so cold to her just because of that. Of course, she would be any if anyone were to accuse Naruto or Sasuke but… She bitterly smiled. Yeah, she would've acted the same way.

Sakura's nose caught a scent of sweat and something else… Sakura raised an eyebrow and took a step further inside her office. She didn't notice the smell when she walked inside the office. "What is this smell?" she asked looking around. She reached her desk and rested her hands over it trying to remember where she felt that smell before. Her eyes got big as she realized she was in danger. She turned on her heels desperate to reach the door and get out of the room but she was too slow. Before Sakura could slide open the door, the explosive powder was set on fire by a jutsu made by one of the ANBU men inside the hospital. The explosion threw Sakura outside her office and through the hall's window. She had no time to put a guard and the glass severely cut her face and body. She could not even scream in pain when the fire caught her back and severely burned it. Sakura could see she was getting dangerously close to the ground but her arms and legs were cut by glass and she could not move them on time. Even if she wanted she could not move a finder.

Sakura landed with her face on the ground, breaking her nose. Her right shoulder broke as she landed over her hand, making the bone pierce through the skin. She grunted in pain but she could not scream as she bit her tongue. Blood rushed down from her nose and forehead, almost chocking her. Blood rushed out of her mouth and over her chin. Sakura rose on her only functional hand. She looked down and couched blood. Drops of blood were smashing on the ground forming a pool under her face. The fall fissured her pelvis. All the pain caused Sakura to feel sick. Sakura threw up her meal over the bloody pool before she rested on her side on the ground. ' _I might have an internal hemorrhage'_ she though. But at this point nothing matters anymore.

Sakura watched the burning hospital. There were several explosions which completely destroyed the hospital. She wanted to get up and help the patients who survived but she could not find strength even to crawl. Sakura watched the second store crushing over the first one and most likely over her patients. Nobody could foresee this incident so she does not believe that any of her patients were saved in time. Tears left her eyes as she watched the fire eating the building. Pieces of brick are falling around her body but she cannot move away from the building. "So frustrating…" she whispered to herself. She has no hope someone will find her before the building crushes over her but she hopes some of the patients can be saved. Maybe Tsunade was able to do something for those in the hospital. "If she survived…" Sakura swallowed harshly thinking that she is at fault for not noticing from the beginning. She was so obsessed with her teacher that she ignored everything else.

Her view became blurry as she was watching the hospital falling to pieces. Her whole body is covered in bruises and burns and she feels like the hot air is burning her alive. Who would do something like that? Sakura passed out before she could witness the first floor crush over the lobby and she nearly got crushed by massive pieces of brick.

* * *

Indeed nobody thought that the hospital would be attacked. Nobody reported to have seen enemies inside the village. The day started as a quiet and peaceful one but when the first explosion occurred, everyone left their work and looked in the direction of the rising smoke. They knew right away that the hospital was attacked and that the village was no longer safe. The moment the second explosion occurred the villagers left their working places for their homes. By the time the third explosion happened, Yondaime managed to gather a team of five men and left for the hospital with them. But by then the first and second floors was already destroyed and nobody from there could have been saved. They somehow managed to save a few nurses, two doctors and 15 patients before the first level crushed over the lobby. Yondaime wanted to save everyone but many were already severely burned by the fire or intoxicated with the smoke. He saved as many people as he could grab but those who were hurt could not be moved without killing them so he had to leave them behind. His only consolation was that Tsunade somehow managed to survive and save a few people.

On the other hand, Tsunade was beyond shocked. She heard the first explosion and she knew right away it came from Sakura's direction. But before she could run to her student the fire already caught Sakura's office and the hall in front of it. She could not sense her chakra inside the hospital and that gave her hope she managed to survive. She was so desperate that she was ready to jump through the fire and inside her pupil's office. But before she could do that the second explosion occurred at the first floor and she knew right away that the building will soon crash. The ground was shaking under her feet announcing her that she does not have much time. She looked at Sakura's office one more time before she made some kage bunshin and grabbed as many people as she could before the floor could fall. By the time the third explosion happened she managed to get out of the hospital with only 5 patients.

When the explosion happened, Shisui was having his breakfast together with his father. He was happy to see him home so early in the morning and right on time to eat. They made an omelet and a salad and sat at the table. The day was not exactly nice but at least it was not cold and it was not raining. Kagami was dead tired but he decided that having breakfast with his son was far more important than sleeping. He could sleep after making sure his son had a good time and nothing happened to him.

"Was the mission successful?" Shisui asked his father knowing very well he did his best.

"It was not a difficult mission," his father admitted proud he did not lose anyone from his team. He avoided telling his son that as he knew Shisui would feel hurt for losing people on his last mission.

Shisui smiled. He felt relieved that his father knew him so well. He wanted to tell his father that he was fine but the ground started to shake and that cut his off. Both men looked at their shaking cups of tea. They looked at each other and in a second they were on their feet, walking to the porch. They did not hear anything but they could see a dark smoke rising to the sky. Shisui's heart almost stopped at the thought that the hospital was in the direction of the smoke. He feared something might have happened to his little kunoichi. They felt another earth shake and that convinced them that something serious was happening inside the village. They grabbed their swords and shoes and rushed in the direction of the smoke. The moment Shisui realized that the hospital was indeed on fire he gulped at the thought that Sakura might be there, wounded and in need of help. But he also knew that a great number of people were hurt, if not dead. Shisui clenched harder his sword before they reached the hospital. They were a few seconds late as the second floor already oppressed the lobby. He watched together with everyone the hospital being devoured by the fire.

Shisui spotted Tsunade and walked to her. "Tsunade-sama," he called and the kunoichi turned distressed. She was covered in small wounds and dust. "Sakura did not work here today?"

Tsunade looked at the young man with a sorrow face. Her heart is throbbing in pain. "She was…" Tsunade could not say more than that. She knew very well how much Shisui liked her pupil and she did not want to hurt him. Maybe she really made a mistake. Maybe Orochimaru really is up to something and maybe he destroyed the hospital. She wouldn't have said those words to Sakura. Now she is dead and if it turns out that Orochimaru really stole those files then she…

Shisui almost stopped breathing. The moment he heard those words he felt the ground breaking underneath him. He took a step back and looked at the fire. That cannot be true. Sakura cannot be dead. Shisui clenched his fists until blood rushed out of his palms. If Sakura is dead then there is no point in even trying! He worked twice as hard since he met her, to keep her safe and happy. She died so young…

His eyes started to painfully sting. Shisui blinked a couple of times trying to get out what he thought to be some dirt. But there was nothing in his eyes. He did not feel the blood rushing down his cheeks. Unknowingly, his suffering awakened his Mangekyo sharingan. His father noticed the sudden change in Shisui and he walked to him. Kagami rested his palm over his son's shoulder. He did not miss to see the new power his son awakened and he also notice he combination of blood and tears slipping down his cheeks.

When a team specialized in water jutsu arrived and started to put out the fire Shisui became aware of his new power. His eyes allowed him to spot a really weak blue chakra. Shisui squinted at the weak chakra coming from underneath a thick brick. Hope gathered inside his heart at the thought that Sakura might be there, alive. He took some steps away from his father and with each step he could feel a familiar chakra calling for him. Shisui jumped to the massive brick and saw a few strands of pink hair and blood resting from under the fallen wall. He grabbed the wall and tried to raise it but it was too heavy for him. His father saw him and rushed to help. They unsuccessfully tried to move the brick.

"Don't!" Kagami said pushing Shisui away. Shisui could have broken his muscles if he tried any harder to move the brick. Kagami didn't think that underneath that brick is his son's love interest. "Tsunade-sama!" Kagami called looking over his shoulder at the emotionally distressed woman. Tsunade looked at Kagami but she was seeing right through him. "Can you help us move this?"

Tsunade nodded and walked to them. In the beginning she was not in the mood to use her strength but the moment she stopped some pink strands of hair she rushed to move the brick away. She wasted no time: she grabbed it and threw it in fire with ease. The massive wall revealed a severely wounded kunoichi who was barely breathing. Shisui and Kagami threw aside some smaller bricks crushing Sakura's belly and legs. Tsunade kneed next to her pupil and investigated her wounds. She started healing Sakura right away. She could not waste time looking at each of her bruises and decide which ones were more urgent. Tsunade started crying.

"Will she be fine?" Shisui asked kneeing next to Sakura. He gently caught her hand, fearing he might hurt her. Shisui never saw her so seriously wounded. Sakura was usually the one to save people and she always took care of her wellbeing.

"Her shoulder, nose and a few ribs are broken. Her skull appears to have a frontal fissure." Tsunade kept on scanning Sakura while she was healing her. "Her pelvis appears to be fissured as well and her right knee cap is crushed." Tsunade noticed some burns on Sakura's shoulder but she was more concerned about any internal damage. After she managed to stop her internal hemorrhage, Tsunade gently rolled Sakura on her side. She was horrified to see Sakura has third degree burns covering almost her entire back. Tsunade started healing but she knew she knew it was impossible to finish the work. She can calm down the pain but the tissue will heal on its own.

Shisui believed Sakura will be fine but when he saw her back he became aware that she will be in great pain for a long period of time. Now that the hospital is destroyed there are no pills and no ointment. He clasped her hand with both hand and got it to his lips. He gently kissed her knuckles and rested his forehead over them. He never prayed to any god. He did not even believe that a world with a god would turn out like this but now he needs something greater to believe in. He needs someone to make a miracle and get Sakura back on her feet. He needs Sakura to be a spirited woman once again.

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked at the boy who was desperately clasping her hand. Her view was blurry but she could tell from the touch that Shisui was there, as if praying for her. Sakura tried to smile but she had no strength to move a muscle. She just looked at the appearance which seemed to be Shisui. She has to admit that she hoped he would save her and be right next to her when she awakens.

Shisui noticed a pair of dark green eyes looking at him, scanning him. He looked back at Sakura from beneath his bangs. She seems lifeless and extremely tired. Shisui reached her with his free hand and slowly rubbed his thumb over her cheek. Even though she is covered in blood and her skin is dry, she looks so mesmerizing, so beautiful. "You never fail to surprise me," he jokingly admitted to her. Shisui leaned until he could touch her forehead with his. "Everything will be fine. You are my precious girl," he whispered to her.

Kagami could not hold back a smile. He pretended not to hear or see and slowly walked away. He will have to listen more about this from his son.


	5. Questions

The first time Sakura opened her eyes she met a pair of black ones looking back at her. Her heart felt warm and she mistook those eyes with Sasuke's. She wanted him to be there, carrying for her, although she was aware he wouldn't do something like that. The second time she opened her eyes she met the same pair of black ones still looking at her. She felt the man was gently holding her hand with great care and love. Sakura smiled to the man and although she could not see that face properly she knew he smiled back at her. In normal conditions she would hate the idea of being hurt but this time she has Sasuke right next to her, carrying for her. What more could she dream of? The figure leaned closer to her and Sakura could stare right in those mesmerizing black eyes. She was so attracted to him that she completely ignored the pain she was feeling in her pelvis. She felt sleepy and closed her eyes but she could feel a pair of lips covering hers in a small kiss. Maybe Sasuke loves her but he doesn't want to admit it.

The third time Sakura opened her eyes she was disappointed she was alone. This time her view was clear and she noticed she was inside a white tent. She suddenly remembered that the hospital was on fire, that she had severe wounds and that love was the last thing to worry about. Sakura tilted her head at the sides hopping to meet someone but she was all alone. She sighed, fearing to move even a muscle. Even now she can remember the pain she felt after the explosion. She never felt anything like that before. But she was lucky enough to survive everything and be carried to an improvised hospital. "I am alive…" she whispered not believing it was true.. She feels no pain but she is sure that she is highly dozed and most likely everything she thought she saw was an illusion. All she can remember is her, lying on her back on the ground, and watching for a few minutes the hospital burning before passing out.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto announced his presence inside the tent and Sakura rested her cheek over the pillow to face her friend. He was hipped up as always. "We were really worried about you," Naruto said pointing to Sasuke who was just entering the tent. "Are you in pain?"

Sakura blushed a little when she saw Sasuke. Even if that was an illusion, and she cannot guarantee it was not true, she feels embarrassed. If he kissed her and he hoped she were asleep then she will pretend she does not know. She never thought he would like her in that way. "I am fine…. How bad is it?" she asked referring to the hospital. She did not dare say the word.

"Hmmm, quite bad," Naruto admitted. "The hospital was completely destroyed and only a few people were saved."

"Who did it?" she insisted wanting to know more.

"We do not know yet," Sasuke replied. "We doubted Orochimaru but he was not in the village at the time and telling the truth…" Sasuke made a long break. He really hated having to tell the truth about that filthy snake, "I doubt he was responsible for that." Saying those words hurt his pride but there was really no proof. Orochimaru was a creep but he would not go to such extends to destroy the village. "We were hoping you saw something before the explosions."

"No…" Even she thought that Orochimaru was not guilty. He wanted to destroy people, not buildings. Sakura cannot remember much before or after the explosion but she can remember that kiss… She stared at Sasuke's lips for a while before she became aware that he might notice. "He might not be guilty this time."

"You know, Tsunade-baa-chan said that she has doubts regarding Orochimaru and the files. She said that you guys were most likely right about that but there is no proof," Naruto informed her.

Sakura slowly nodded. "So you also knew about that…"

"Sasuke told me after the explosion."

"How long was I out?"

"Almost two months. So many things have happened since then!" Naruto sat on the ground, next to Sakura's futon. "They found a lab underneath the hospital. Nobody knows who that lab belongs to but Shikamaru believes that to be Orochimaru's. We also found some of the missing files and two bodies."

"Bodies?" Sakura asked interested.

"Yeah. One of them belonged to an Uchiha and the other one to a Yamanaka," Naruto told her.

"That was most likely Orochimaru's lab but there is no proof connecting the two," Sasuke said. Naruto heard his name being called so he apologized and dashed out of the tent. Sakura watched the orange shinobi disappear in what seemed to be a lovely morning light. She averted her eyes to Sasuke, blushing again then turning her ahead away. There is only the two of them and it might be a good chance to know if he visited her.

"Did you guys visit me?" she coyly asked.

"Hm, we did. Naruto and I came almost every day."

"And…did you come alone…?" Sakura looked at Sasuke when she asked. Her cheeks are pink and her heart is beating like it is about to jump out of her chest. Sakura gulped waiting for his response.

Sasuke noticed the look on her face and her heart is beating loud enough to be heard. He is well aware of her feelings but he never thought she would be bold enough to actually imply something. The Sakura he knew was way too shy to confess and far from bold enough to jump him. She is what he likes to call a decent girl, one his parents would approve of if she were an Uchiha. But she is not and that is a problem for Fugaku. He was not ready to accept a stranger in his family and Sasuke never thought of making Sakura his girlfriend. But when he saw how easily she can get killed he kind of feared the idea of losing her. They knew each other since they were little and although he did not like her in a romantic way she was important to him. Sakura is a wonderful girl, when she is not a fan girl, and Sasuke does not exactly hate the idea of having her as a lover. He hates the nagging he would have to listen to every day from his father.

"I came," he admitted.

"I see…" He noticed how happy she seemed. He is aware of her feelings but he never thought of answering them. "I feel like I am forgetting something," she admitted. "I think that I saw…or smelled something…"

* * *

"Yamanaka Souma was 34 years old and father of two boys. He disappeared shortly after we found out about the missing files," a woman doctor reported.

"And a week later he was found dead under the hospital," Shisui completed her idea. He was angry and nobody could calm him down. Ever since he found Sakura nearly dead he has been suspecting everyone. He hardly slept and he investigated a lot in order to find the criminals but everything was for nothing. There are no leads. He hopes Sakura would wake up and give him some useful information. "How can anyone build a lab underneath the hospital without being noticed?" he groaned annoyed.

"After investigating the body, what is your report?" Kakashi asked the doctor.

The woman scanned her notes. "He was administrated some dozes in his spinal cord but we do not recognize the chemical formula. He also has an eye missing. We cannot say why it was removed. And the organ he received from the Uchiha donor was taken. He died a week before the incident with the hospital."

"What organ was it again?" Kakashi asked curious.

"It was a lung."

"But there is something I do not understand: the criminal who stole the files and the one who destroyed the hospital are one and the same?" Kakashi asked folding his hands over his chest. Everyone was bothered by this question. Ever since the hospital was destroyed they became an easy target. They have lost too many doctors and an attack will lead to more deaths because of this.

"We must increase the number of people patrolling the village and we must have guards in all the public buildings. We cannot risk having another building destroyed. The number of people we lost was too great," Shikaku said on an ordering voice. Minato nodded, agreeing that it would be a great idea to have more guards. "And the body of the Uchiha?"

The woman nodded and took out another paper with her messy notes. "Uchiha Touma, 56 years old. He was reported missing four months ago by his brother. He was supposed to meet with some friends the night he disappeared but everyone said he did not show up. His eyes and a kidney are missing. We concluded he died two days before the hospital was destroyed."

"The reason?" Minato asked.

"Um…he died from iron poisoning."

Everyone blinked surprised. They have never heard of something like that. "You can die from too much iron?" Kakashi asked unsure if he heard right. He does not know much medicine but what the doctor said sounded really silly.

"Yes. Too much iron can kill cells making up our organs. This can explain why his liver was damaged," the woman explained to everyone.

Naruto and Sasuke landed near what once was a hospital and walked with their hands in their pockets to everyone else. They wanted to see how far the investigation went and if they can do anything to help. Shisui snorted seeing his brat of a cousin. He is a good kid but when it comes to Sakura he really cannot forgive the brat for being so close to her.

"Sakura-chan just woke up," Naruto announced. Shisui's eyes got big and his heart started beating fast. She finally woke up and he can see her beautiful eyes again. He wants to go there, see her and speak with her. He was so worried about her that he often went to her tent and even fell asleep next to her futon. Shisui knows it is important to be with everyone and solve the mystery but being next to Sakura seems much more important. Since they do not know much about the criminal maybe Sakura can tell them something new. "She is fine although she cannot…"

"Then I will go to her and see if she can remember anything," Shisui announced cutting Naruto off. Shisui was gone in a second. Naruto had no time to tell him that they already talked with her and that she is not remembering anything. Kakashi smirked under his mask. He knows that the boy has an interest in his student and although he is a little bothered by the age gap he knows Shisui is a good boy. The case was important and he knew how much time Shisui spent on this case. He also knows that all this work is most likely for his little student and not entirely because of his love for Konoha.

Shisui jumped above people and buildings and he was in Sakura's tent in a minute. He bumped into a few people and apologized while running. Shisui did not waste time to reach Sakura and see her. He jumped inside like a tornado, shocking and scaring her by the sudden noise and presence. She nearly jumped on her rear and that would've caused a great amount of pain.

"Wh-…" Sakura gapped surprised.

Shisui stopped panting inside the tent and looked at her. He looked at her face for a while before he kneed next to her and clasped her hand in his. "How are you feeling?" Shisui asked gasping for breath.

Sakura felt amused by the reckless shinobi. He was always worrying about her, trying to help her and he was willing to sacrifice everything for her. Sakura likes being treated like she matters. Nobody ever worried about her so much. But she worries about him. She doesn't want him to overdo it and to get hurt. He really deserves a good girl to take just as much care of him as he takes of Sakura. "My pelvis started hurting…but I am fine."

He said and sat on the edge of her futon and scanner her face. Her forehead is a little bit sweaty and her cheeks are pink but her eyes are clear. "Do you remember anything?"

Sakura shook her head. "No… but I feel like I am forgetting something important."

"Maybe you will remember…" Shisui traveled a hand through his short hair. He wants to solve this case as fast as possible but he cannot force her to remember something that might damage her psychic. She will most likely remain with scars on her body and that will hunt her forever. They remained in an embarrassing silence. From time to time they would look at each other then they would pretend to look at something else. Shisui bit his lip. He does not want to make her feel awkward but he really cannot come up with anything. He was so involved in this mission that he completely forgot how to socialize with other people. "Ah, right. My sharingan evolved," he told her.

"What happened?" she asked worried. She knows that the sharingan gets stronger when a person feels unbearable amounts of pain. "Is your father ok?" she asked worried that while she was sleeping his father was severely wounded and nobody could treat him.

Shisui smiled at the fragile girl. She is so naïve and way too kind for him. If only she knew how much she hurt him when she nearly died before his eyes. If only she knew how precious she is to him. Shisui leaned over her and rested his forehead over hers. She is warm, she is alive. "No…he is fine." He cupped her cheeks with his hands and slowly raised her forehead so she would look into his eyes. Her beautiful green eyes looked back, just the way he wanted. He can see his reflection in her eyes and this makes him very happy. He feels like he is all she can see. Does she know that he kissed her while she was sleeping? Of course she doesn't. Shisui had a bitter smile on his lips when he retreated and sat on his rear. Why must he suffer so much because of this little girl? Why can't she read that his attitude is not one of a close friend? Is he that unattractive? Doesn't she feel anything when he touches her?

Of course she does. That gesture really surprised Sakura but she tried to act natural. Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest when their noses touched. She thought he was going to kiss her and that idea actually seemed nice. She loves Sasuke but she wouldn't mind a kiss from this attractive young man. She knows that he is very friendly and he has moments when he is too close but she never felt the need to push him away. "Do you think you can use your sharingan on me and look into my memories?"

Shisui shook his head. "I can do that but not in your current condition. This procedure is dangerous and it might leave you with brain damage." He would much rather give one eye than have her wounded. "We will figure it out."

Sakura agreed with him but she wanted to help. She feels like it is her fault for not being able to stop the enemy from destroying her hospital and her work. Sakura remembered about her work and how far she got with her research. "Damn it," she cursed under her breathe. She was close so solving an important problem but she cannot remember everything. Everything was for nothing.

Shisui was surprised to see her crying out of the sudden. "Sakura…" he gently grabbed her hand, trying to comfort her. He is the strongest shinobi in his clan but he is powerless when it comes to her. He cannot keep her safe. He cannot make her happy. He cannot solve a problem hurting her. "Remember, you told me that our world is like this because of us. So we have to fight and make it better." He did not look at her while he said those words. Sakura had the guts to look at him when she told him that but he is not that strong. He hates seeing her hurt.

Sakura could not be surprised because she recognized those words. Those words define her so well. "I know this. I might have answers for this tragedy…" Sakura grunted at the sudden pain in her knee. The pill's effect is running out.

Shisui averted his eyes over her chest and to her knee, where she tried to reach with her hand. Unintentionally, his eyes caught sight of her breasts and he looked back to her v cut cleavage, forgetting about her knee. Her breasts were moving as Sakura was struggling to touch her knee. He swallowed harshly, lips partially parted, as he was waiting for some of the material to slip away and completely reveal one of her breasts. He bit his lower lip and waited as the material was slowly moving away, showing more and more. By the way she is struggling it is only a matter of time before he can perfectly see her naked breast. He knows it is wrong to think about this but he cannot avert his eyes away from her chest. He reached her shoulders and pushed her down. "Don't move so much, you will feel more pain," he told her. Shisui sighed, pleased that she did not notice the dirty look on his face.

Something pink caught his eyes and Shisui looked at it with an intense stare. When he pushed her down he managed to help the material away from one of her breast, revealing one pink nipple. Her chest is quite flat but her nipples are perky and pink. Shisui closed his eyes and swallowed harshly. The image is affecting his self-restraint. Doesn't she feel it? Isn't the cold air bothering her? Or maybe because of the cold air her nipple is so hard. Shisui suddenly covered Sakura with the blanket and got up, turning away from her. "Sleep. We will see tomorrow what we can do." Sakura was surprise by his sudden attitude but nodded. He looked over his shoulder at her with longing eyes. Why can he not have this girl? His member is pulsing in anticipation. He wants to touch her breasts and bit those nipples. He wants to play with her nipples between his fingers and make her moan his name.

Shisui could not restrain himself anymore so he sat on one knee and leaned once again over her. She looked at him with big eyes as his lips slowly kissed her sweaty forehead. That was not the kiss she was thinking of that day but that will have to do for the moment. She loves Sasuke but she sure likes the way Shisui treats her. But she has no idea that he only did that so he could feel her breasts through the blanket and on his chest. He needs that feeling for when he will be alone.

* * *

Shisui walked down the dull street with a gloomy face. His hands are inside the pockets, playing with coins he received as change for his meal. "Idiot," he cursed under his breath. How could he think of something like that when she was hurt and in pain? "Am I a sadist?" he miserably asked himself. His cheeks got slightly pink remembering the feeling of her breasts on his chest. _Her nipples were hard_ , he thought. Shisui swallowed harshly remembering her body again. When there are so many problems, all he can think about are her breasts. After he left her tent he went to the closest restaurant, ordered some food and hid himself inside the bathroom until it was ready. He was hard and all he wanted was to touch himself, while her image and feeling were still fresh. Shisui felt dirty but he was longing for some sort of release. He was so stressed and he tried a couple of times to touch himself but he could not finish the job. Every time his mind would wander to unnecessary things and his member would go limp. But today he was able to finish, even if his cum covered the wall and he had to clean everything up. It had been a long time since he felt so satisfied and pleased. He imagined Sakura naked, sitting on his lap and massaging her breasts. His hands are over her ass as he helps her move up and down. Shisui leaned over the wall and watched his cum slip down to the ground. God, he was sick but at least he did not abuse her. Shisui feels proud for not doing anything to Sakura, well, anything she would be aware of. He smirked to himself and he nearly started to laugh if he hadn't heard someone knocking at the door. He really feels proud for finally having a release in the last month. Actually, he wished he really came inside of her, like in his imagination, she calling his name while begging for more. Shisui did not mind that he had to clean up but he felt really sick: he got a hard one from a seriously injure woman.

Shisui can hardly remember the feeling of having a good night sleep in his own bed. He also cannot remember the last time he felt good while jerking off inside his room. Something which seems as normal as sleeping for him is a luxury he does not have. He has not seen his father in a while and he fears he might have to hear something about Sakura not being an Uchiha. Shisui shook his head. He has to concentrate on the lab underneath the hospital but he also feels like there is a second party involved in that. He cannot say if that person wanted to help finding the lab but it is clear that he has to be punished for all the lives that have been lost. Shisui tsked annoyed. Everything seems to be a gamble. Someone gambled that the lab will be found without getting caught just like he gambled that Sakura will not guess his dirty intentions. He took advantage of an injured person to help finishing a job he cannot do it alone.

Shisui spotted Kakashi leaning over a pole and reading his favorite romantic story. How can a man, who is so proud, read something so perverted in the public view? He knows Kakashi used to be quite strict and liked following the rules more than anything. People say he changed after he watched his students following a different path, like Obito used to. On the other hand, he cannot condemn Kakashi for being a pervert after he finished on someone else's wall. Kakashi had one hand inside his pocket and the other was was holding the book. Shisui can guess what that hand from his pocket serves for. Although he did not look at Shisui he walked away from the pole, and next to the young shinobi. Shisui bowed his head in respect and waited for the man to speak.

"How is she?" Kakashi asked.

"She is in a lot of pain but the medicine they give her is strong. But… I fear she might become addicted to them."

"She is not that week." Kakashi closed the book as the plot was getting close to something he wanted to enjoy alone, inside his apartment. "Have you ever heard of Root?"

"Of course. They are a branch founded by Danzo-sama."

"I was part of Root some years back. They know more than our ANBU."

Shisui raised an eyebrow. "They should know just as much."

Kakashi chuckled amused at the boy's naivety. The younger generations know nothing about the dangers inside the village although they fight in this war. But the saddest part is that the oldest generations have no idea how dangerous Root really is. "Minato-sensei has no idea what Danzo can do."

"What are you trying to say?" Shisui asked tired from all the mystery. He is not exactly in the mood to face more mysteries and to deal with more questions. He also feels a little bit uncomfortable being with the sensei of the girl he kind of took advantage of.

"You should be careful. Root is known for their preference in shinobi from big clans."

* * *

 _I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I am not exactly proud of it but... Please let me know how you find my story so far_


	6. Into your mind

Shisui stared at the pink haired young lady who was looking at him with a serioud glare. Sakura made a miraculous recovery over the night and he could tell that she most likely used her chakra to heal her wounds. She was reckless enough to use her chakra in her state and that most likely caused more pain that she felt before. Shisui sighed and sat in seiza on her futon. He knew very well what she wanted and he was willing to do it the way she wanted. Sakura was already on her knees, God knows how painful that might be for her, hands clasped over her tights and mind set to solve the problem with the hospital. He reached her cheek with his left palm, gently strocking her jaw with his thumb. His sharingan slowly activated as he leaned closer to her, to look better into her eyes. Sakura allowed Shisui to guide her the way he wanted so everything would go well. Shisui rested his forehead over hers and looked into her green eyes, hoping he would find some weakness and stop before he could hurt her. But Sakura was ready to sacrifice her sanity if that meant helping the man who saved her on so many occasions.

Shisui licked his lips, as a sign that he is ready to get into her mind. Sakura blinked as an answer and he wasted no time. His hand traveled to the back of her head and he ferociously pulled the girl closer to him, nose touching, before his sharingan possessed her mind. Sakura's eyes lost light as she slowly lost control over her body and fell in a state similar to sleeping. Her body relaxed over Shisui's, eyes never losing contact. Shisui grabbed her middle, pulling her closer to his body, as he slowly shifted his weight on his rear, with Sakura between his legs.

Sakura opened her eyes and she could see herself floating in a deep sea made out of her dreams and memories. It felt like she was really diving under the water, light dim and bluish. Her eyes were half shut, like the eyes of a person who was too sleepy to keep them open. Although Sakura could see the images moving she could not hear a sound they were making. She was falling in a deaf world, in the past which she did not want to remember. What is the point in remembering things to which she will never return to? She will never play like a child. She will never live a life with no worries. God knows when the war will end she will be able to read a book and fear nothing. Her eyes were captivated the young Sakura who had yet to find out about this cruel world. Sakura reached out one of her memories, since when she was a little girl and she saw snow for the first time. Her hand went right thought it, as if everything were an illusion, cutting her memory in two identical pieces. She kept on looking unimpressed, as if she were expecting something like that to happen. The atmosphere seemed to be getting colder and colder as she was diving in, so Sakura folded her arms in front of her chest. She is diving to the bottom of her memories. Her hair is floating around her elbows as she slowly falls to what seems to be the bottom. The flood was glassy and shiny like the ice under the sun. Sakura turned in the air and landed on her tiptoes on the cold floor. She looked at the glassy floor: there were moving images of herself, from a young girl to a grown up woman.

Her heart is filled with all kinds of emotions: sadness, happiness, anger, compassion, love; everything is coming to surface, together with memories which she long forgot. Sakura took some steps back, eyes fixed on the floor, feeling the urge to cry. She has no idea what is making her sad but everything is overwhelming. Tsunade told her some years back that the life of a kunoichi is surrounded by more pain than one of a man. She did not understand what she meant but maybe she wanted to say that women are naïve: they feel and think too much when all they have to do is follow the rules. Does she feel too much now? Sakura shook her head trying to get all those memories out of there. It is painful to remember the first time she was forced to kill when she was trained to save lives. She wants this memory to go away and leave her alone.

"Can you hear me?" Shisui's voice resonated from within her head. Sakura calmed down hearing his voice. She shed two tears, one from each eye, as she raised her head and looked straight ahead. The tears crushed over the floor, sounding like smashed crystal. Sakura touched her head, feeling an incredible pleasure in hearing Shisui's voice. _His voice is warm and gentle,_ she thought with a small smile on her face. Her heart could finally calm down and she nodded. "Good, go straight ahead," he gently told her. Sakura traveled a hair through her bangs. Shisui's voice is making her skin shiver. His voice seems deep and gentle. Was his voice always so close, so wonderful?

Sakura nodded again and started walking with small steps over the moving images. Her eyes kept on scanning the floor as she walked. She was completely fascinated by her own memories and the way they were played before her eyes. Sakura smiled to herself when seeing the moment she graduated the academy. It feels like it happened so many years ago. Everything seems to be like a dream: she forgot how it felt to have no worries and enjoy life. As a child, Sakura grew with no worries: her parents loved very much, gave her everything she could dream of and made sure she got a good education. Back then she had a lot of fun with her foolish father but now, she kind of feels like he is embarrassing her. Her parents are not strong shinobi but Sakura is fascinated how they remained kind and easygoing throughout the years. She changed because of this war: she became cold and accepted that she has to kill, while her parents live as if there were not war.

Sakura stopped to what seemed to be the end of the land and the beginning of a dark lake. She felt a shiver running down her back. "Dive…" she could hear the voice coming from her head. Before going inside the lake, Sakura looked one more time behind, at the floor and at the images of herself: the day she met Kakashi, the night she went out with Ino to celebrate passing the chunin exam, the moment she walked down the road with Sasuke to the Hokage Tower… She looked after her memories until her eyes met a big mirror with no frame. Sakura could swear that she came from that direction and there was no mirror. She moved away from the lake and walked to the only standing object there.

Sakura looked in the mirror but she could not even see her reflection in it. She tilted her head at the sides, not understanding what that mirror could be doing there. She touched her forehead before she had the courage to reach the mirror and poke it. "Sakura, do not touch it," Shisui instructed her but she did not listen and touched the mirror. The mirror started glowing and Sakura's image appeared. She started at her image for a while before she decided that she was wasting time. The moment she turned, the woman from the mirror Sakura's shoulder, making the woman to abruptly stop and turn. The woman mischievously smiled back before pulling Sakura inside the mirror. Sakura stared at the lake and she could hear Shisui's voice becoming weaker inside her mind as she was being pulled away. Her body passed right through the mirror, leaving Shisui's voice in the other dimension while she dove to another one.

* * *

Sakura's body started getting cold, giving Shisui the impression that she was dying in his grip. She fell over his chest, head leaning over his shoulder as she kept her eyes locked with Shisui's. "Sakura!" he shouted shaking her body. He kept on staring into her eyes, trying to force Sakura's spirit to come back in his view. He grabbed her cheeks, begging her not to leave him like that. "Come on baby, you can do this. Don't give up," he whispered. He rested her head back on his shoulder. Sakura's eyes remained open, staring into Shisui's. His sharingan disappeared from her eyes the moment she was dragged in the other dimension. Then he knew that he might have damaged her brain once and for all. If he loses control over her while she is lost in her memories he cannot guide her back to reality. He told her not to go to the mirror but she could not hear him and wandered away from him. That mirror takes to the part of her brain where he cannot enter.

The sharingan does not possess the power to completely control somebody's mind. They do not have jutsus like the Yamanaka clan, but they can fool the brain a little. The brain is a recorder who never stops from registering, keeping everything in a databases. Everything Shisui did was to access her database by fooling the brain into believing that Sakura was sleeping. If she sleeps then the brain will start working on saving everything it has registered. While the brain is busy with something else, Shisui takes a stroll through her mind. Everything went well until Sakura walked to a different dimension, where he cannot enter. He fears she walked in the world she always dreamed of living, a territory which only exists inside her heart and hopes. In this situation his sharingan cannot connect him with Sakura unless she gets out of that dimension. Shisui slipped his fingers over her cheek, lips and chin. "Come back to me…"

* * *

Sakura leaned over the mirror and looked at the new world she entered. The dimension was a huge room, covered with mirrors of all shapes, having from yellow walls. Sakura sheepishly walked to a mirror partially covered with white and blue flowers. The mirror started shining and Sakura could see the night Shisui walked inside her room, while she was still sleeping. Her heart started beating fast at his sight. He completely fell over her, touching one of her breasts through the blanket.

"You so liked it," Sakura heard a voice from behind her. She looked over her shoulder at the other Sakura who pulled her inside the dimension. The woman looks just like her but her eyes are dark and unfriendly. "You kind of hopped for more while you were taking care of him."

Sakura looked back at the mirror, catching the moment she was sitting on the floor, watching Shisui sleeping in her bed. With a small smile on her face, Sakura walked to another mirror. This one has a plain red frame and a small crack on it. Sakura reached the crack, slowly sliding down her index over it. She can tell that the wood is trying to remain in one piece although something is trying to destroy it. "It cracked because of your emotions," the other Sakura said, reading the original's mind. The mirror did not shine but it started showing the moment Sakura was on a mission in Kaze no Kuni and she nearly got killed by a jutsu which trapped her underneath the sand. Even to this day Sakura can remember that terrible feeling: not having air to properly breathe. Sakura clenched her chest, terrified by the idea that she might go through that again. She is scared and she would much rather die crushed or poisoned than not having air and feeling her brain almost exploding. A loud sound caught Sakura's eyes and she watched the crack from the frame becoming bigger. The sound made by the crack was painfully deafening and Sakura felt a part of herself being crushed. Sakura took a step back, fearing that her state of mind might be responsible for the crack. "The frame is made out of your feelings. If you are emotionally unstable the frame will eventually give in and become pieces."

"What happens if the frame is destroyed?" Sakura asked gulping at the idea that she might die.

The girl looked at the original. She lacks empathy as she is only a simple reflection of the original but she knows she has to be careful when she speaks so she does not hurt Sakura. "You slowly go mad. Instability will eventually lead to all of the frames to be destroyed and you will remain forever mad."

Sakura traveled a hand through her hair, brushing her bangs away from her face, and nodding understanding that she has to calm down and accept the past the way it is. If the frame is destroyed then she might remain with a trauma forever and this is the beginning of madness. Sakura walked ahead. "Shisui?" she called remembering she lost contact with him. Sakura stopped, looked up and saw a big round mirror with frames made out of gold. She noticed the mirror was like a crystal, shining in the light.

"That is the present," said the reflection. "It registers what you see and what you feel. When you will go to sleep, the mirror will use your feelings to make the frame and it will be hanged together with the others."

"I feel like I am sleeping even now," she admitted feeling a little bit tired.

"That is because of the sharingan. But do not worry: here, it cannot reach you."

Sakura nodded, not fully understanding what the reflection was saying and walked ahead. She looked at the mirrors as she passed them and wondered how can such a place exist inside her mind and yet not being aware of it. She never thought that there were mirrors inside her brain keeping her memories. She never dreamed being guided by her self inside her mind. Sakura stopped to what seemed to be a mirror. The glass is shattered and the frame has fissures all over it. Sakura touched her head as it started to painfully pulse. This is a lost memory…she thought hoping she was not getting mad. What memory could she have possibly lost and why?

"That memory no longer exists. It has been gone for some year," her reflection informed Sakura.

"Why?"

The reflection looked at Sakura then at the mirror. She walked to the broken mirror and touched the frame. It used to be beautiful once, the reflection though as she brushed it with her fingers. The frame was made out of love for a special somebody but Sakura forgot that love and the memory did not last. The mirror was round with beautiful flowers growing around it. The atmosphere around it was peaceful and from time to time songs made by birds could be heard. Sakura was so happy back then…

Sakura watched the reflection growing melancholic as she dreamed about the memory Sakura no longer has. Sakura shook her bangs away from her forehead and looked back at where she came from. The mirror she was pulled through seems far away. If the sharingan cannot reach her then Shisui might be really worried about her right now. Sakura licked her lips. "Why did you bring me here?" Sakura asked suddenly feeling she was in some sort of danger.

The reflection looked at her, surprised by the sudden question. "Because we cannot allow the sharingan to reach memories you have forgotten."

"Why not? I need to remember…"

"You forgot because that day was too terrible to be remembered. You wanted to forget everything: the day, the pain, the things you knew…."

"But I need them back."

"You will be hurt so…" the reflection caught Sakura's hand, "…so stay here. You will forever be happy with these memories. We can play and watch your memories together…"

Sakura smacked her hand away. This life is not about always being happy. How can she know what happiness is if she does never feel sad? How can she love someone if she is never gets hurt? How can she remain lucid if she remains here? Sakura shook her head, eyes closed. She cannot stay in that dimension when she is still useful in her world. She knows the feeling of always being useless and she does not want to be in everyone's way. "I am going…" she said. "I need to go…"

The reflection looked at Sakura with unimpressed eyes. She knew she was going to say that but she also knew that Sakura could never make up her mind so fast. "Don't try to convince yourself…" Sakura looked at her reflection, aware that she knows just as much as Sakura does. "Stay here…" the reflection reached Sakura's cheek with her palms. "You want to stay here with me…" she rested her forehead over Sakura's and smiled. "You know this place is better than your real world…"

"What do you want?" Sakura gulped. Of course her reflection knows her. Of course she knows all her pain and worries. Of course she knows Sakura is looking for a safe place to live and she wishes to give up fighting. But why bringing her here and showing her this room when all she had to do was to take control over her? "Why did I forget that memory?"

"Nobody can remember everything forever. Some memories are not meant to last. Just like the one from above," the reflection pointed to the mirror from the ceiling. Sakura looked up and saw Shisui's face. He was looking at her, eyes worried and sad and telling her something. Although Sakura cannot feel anything she somehow knows he is touching her cheek. From time to time she can see his thumb reflected in the mirror. Sakura swallowed harshly seeing the way he was caressing her. "You won't remember this…"

"Why not? I want to know what he is saying…" Sakura felt out of the sudden sad. She wants to know everything he is telling her. She wants to feel his touch over her cheek.

"Because you are here and not there. Your eyes can see him but they cannot register a thing as you are unaware of the situation. You do not feel him…you think nothing about the situation… A mirror without frame cannot exist in this world." The reflection closed her eyes. " _Come on baby, you can do this. Don't give up,_ " the reflection repeated Shisui's words. Sakura gazed at her, surprised by her sudden words. She bit her lower lip, waiting with excitement for the next words. She looked back at Shisui. His lips are trembling. _"Come back to me…"_ Sakura felt her heart suddenly racing with expectation for what he could say next.

The broken mirror suddenly started to shine. The light was dim but it was enough to catch Sakura's attention. It is a memory of something that happened right after she was saved from the trap set by the suna nin. Shisui defeated them and pulled her outside the hole. He dearly hugged her and wiped some dirt away from her forehead. _"Don't scare me like that…"_ he told her while smiling. _"I thought I'd lost you..."_ Sakura gulped remembering the night. She nearly died and could hardly keep her eyes open but she can remember what he told her then. _"You are my precious girl."_ The mirror crushed over the ground. Sakura took a step back. She did not believe that the mirror will fall and seal that memory away forever. Sakura averted her eyes back to the mirror from the ceiling. Shisui leaned closer to her, kissing the corner of her lips.

Sakura swallowed harshly before telling the reflection that she is leaving. "I have to…" she insisted hoping the reflection will let her go. Sakura turned and run to the mirror she came from. She looked over her shoulder. The reflection was with her back at her, walking to the broken mirror. It is indeed sad knowing that she lost the memory forever and that she will not remember what she saw there. She wants to forever hear Shisui's sweet words but she would much rather return to the real world and hope he would tell them again. After all, he is her precious man as well…


	7. Just me and you

The moment Shisui felt her eyes getting back their light he reactivated his sharingan to continue their journey. Sakura landed on her tiptoes, hair floating around her, eyes reddish and wet and cheeks pink. She watching his chakra taking shape in front of her: his body is transparent and his sharingan is activated; seeing him in front of her is reassuring. Shisui reached her with his hand and Sakura grabbed it without hesitation. She took a step closer to him, staring into his eye as if searching if he is alright. She smiled gently at him. _I am precious to him,_ she proudly thought. "I am back…" she announced feeling shy to face him.

"Welcome back," he answered right away.

Sakura searched his face; his eyes are tired but he never feels exhausted to protect her. "I am sorry for wandering away…" she said looking down to her feet.

Shisui raised her chin with his fingers to stare into her uneasy eyes. He worries about what might have happened to her in the other dimension and he wants to know everything but he feels like even if he were to ask she would not truthfully reply. Sakura grabbed his shirt with her hands, digging her nails in the material, and took a step closer to him. Shisui folded his free hand around her middle and pulled her another step closer to him. The two looked at each other, each of them wanting to ask something about the other. Sakura wants to know how to take his words and what he really feels about her while Shisui worries that the other dimension might have mentally hurt her.

"Am I…" she started but felt too embarrassed to continue. "I do not want to forget what I just learned…" she begged him, knowing very well he cannot do anything for her. Sakura hid her face in his shirt.

"What do you want me to remind you?" he asked patting her head.

Sakura blushed. "…that I am precious…" she whispered embarrassed and looked at him.

Shisui smiled and kissed her forehead. "You are precious. You are…" Shisui leaned and pressed his lips over the corner of hers. The feeling awakened by his lips was strong enough to make her feel butterflies, "…my favorite flower," he whispered in her ear.

* * *

When the jutsu was broken, Sakura closed her eyes and rested her cheek over Shisui's shoulder. She fell hard over his chest, eyes dry and view blurry. She feels like she dove into a frozen lake which numbed her arms and legs trying to freeze her in one place. Sakura feels empty and has no memory of what just happened but her body is cold and she involuntarily trembles as if she is terrified. She does not want to remember what she saw and she hopes the feeling will go away so she can rest.

Shisui bit his lower lip, trying to keep his feelings for himself. He had no idea that inside the village there are people more dangerous than outside. He was naïve and now he has to pay the price for it. Shisui closed his eyes and exhaled. Kakashi warned him because he knew exactly what he was dealing with and he did not want the boy to have a shock when he was to know the truth. How can Shisui fight a man he respected for such a long time? He feels like shouting, hitting and crying his eyes out. He feels like hiding somewhere away from the woman he loves so she would not see how furious he is and what he is capable of doing right now. Shisui has so many mixed feelings that he does not know what exactly to start with. But this anger should be enough to lead him to the best decision he can make.

Sakura can tell that he is carrying enough pain to kill a man but he seems calm and collected. She knows that everything is just an act to make her believe that he is alright so she would not worry. She reached his cheek with her cold palm and he looked down at her, trying his best to show as little as possible of his feelings. They stared into each other's eyes for a while. His eyes are darker than usual with a killing intent flickering inside them. She silently asked him if he saw what he needed and he nodded, understanding her very well. Sometimes, words do not mean a thing when their eyes tell the story they need to know. Sakura cannot remember much from what just happened but her body is cold like the ice and she feels like she just took a really cold bath. "You are warm…" she whispered, traveling her fingers over his arm. Sakura relaxed her feet over her futon and leaned in a more comfortable position over his chest. Her body hurts badly enough to cry but having him there seems like a really good remedy. He tries his best to hide his feeling so she has to try her best to pretend nothing hurts.

Shisui looked down and once again Sakura was providing him a really good view of her breasts. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Now is not the moment to get excited over the view, not when Sakura could feel his erection. "I was wrong…" he admitted. "Sakura, I was stupid…"

Sakura has a small smile on her face. "All of us suffer because of this. Do not let it destroy you." She is naïve as well but she is not aware of it. Maybe one day she will fully open her eyes but until then she has to be like that. It is safer to be naïve when smart people are seen as a threat.

Shisui exhaled exhausted. His eyes are tired as well but he has to be strong. Shisui traveled his fingers over her cheek, feeling her smooth yet cold skin. It is a blessing she does not remembering what just happened. His heart broke to pieces when he saw what she went though. He noticed she lost a lot of weight while being hospitalized and she feels more fragile than ever in his grip. What if he breaks her?

Shisui does not know what happened in the dimension where he lost Sakura but she definitely forgot everything; he cannot just tell her out of the sudden she is precious. No, he can never tell her that out of the sudden when she has someone else in her heart. "You like Sasuke, right?" Sakura's cheeks got pink but she nodded without hesitation. She did not expect him to ask her something about her feelings but she cannot lie to him. Shisui was always honest and he cares for her more than anyone would ever care so she can at least be honest when she is of no help.

He was expecting to hear that but he hoped she would at least hesitate. "I…" he made a short pause to think better before saying more, "no, nothing." Shisui cannot remember when he started loving her but one thing is sure: he cannot think of a future without her. The past means nothing because he is walking towards the future. He can love her and do anything for her but Sakura will not see him more than just a friend. And he can confess to her and get over his love for her but he still cannot have her and that is more painful than seeing Konoha going down.

Sakura can feel he is bothered by things he does not want her to know but she cannot bring herself to ask. She cannot convince him to tell her things she might not understand. She cannot remember what happened while Shisui controlled her with his sharingan but she can tell that he found things which bother him a lot. By the way her heart is beating she can also guess that she found out things which might change her opinion a lot but she does not want to remember. It is better to forget everything and move on. She has to ignore that feeling and focus only on her wounds. Sakura has to heal herself and get back to taking care of the injured people.

"I've known him for so long… People say he has a bad mouth and attitude but you know, he has a kind heart and he never abandoned anyone…" Sakura slightly blushed talking about the boy she likes. Shisui bit his lips and looked over his shoulder. He does not need to see her happy face while talking about that…that… He exhaled…his cousin. Maybe he had his own reasons for asking her about Sasuke but she feels the need to justify her feelings. It feels wrong to talk about another boy in front of him so she has to explain him why she likes him. "We've known each other for so long so I know he is a good person."

"Sakura…"she gently called her name to cut her off, "I do not want to hear anything about that." Sakura covered her mouth, looked down and nodded. "I think I need to go."

Sakura sat on her rear and looked at Shisui getting up. He is not looking in her direction as he is walking away. "Shisui!" she called before he could step outside the tent. He stopped but he did not look at her. "Look at me…" she begged. Sakura feels tense and worries that he might not come back to her although he is the one who brought everything up.

"What is it?" he asked without turning. He does not want her to see how sad he really is for knowing just how serious her feelings are.

"Will you come tomorrow as well?" she asked, begging him to come back. He nodded once and walked away. If Sasuke would do that she would not be disappointed as she knows he is the way he is but Shisui is not like that. She has expectations from him and now that he treats her like that it is painful. "I was wrong…" she whispered before fainting. She was hit by a sudden wave of pain which took her strength away. She was not feeling well from the moment Shisui's jutsu broke but she tried to look calm and unharmed. Sakura was the one who asked him to use his sharingan so she does not want him to worry about her getting hurt because of that.

* * *

Real sadness is not failing but knowing that there is no chance for change to begin with. He struggled and tried his best to become something Sakura would like that he forgot to live life for his own happiness. He is tired of trying and trying and getting nothing back from her. Shisui threw his head back, exhaling in pleasure. Sakura was not meant to be his and he always knew it but he still tried. He glanced down at the woman who has rubbing her breasts over his erection on her way up. He has no idea how he ended up in this situation but it is a welcomed situation. He aimlessly walked down the street after he left Sakura's tent, hands inside his pockets and eyes looking at his feet. Even how his hands are resting inside his pockets and he still looks down, the only difference is that a woman is on her knees, touching his thighs with her long fingers and looking up at him with begging eyes. _A woman's touch is great_ , he thought as she gently squeezed his thighs. She bit her lower red lip and travelled one hand over his erection and chest. "Want me?" she asked hopping to get her first client for the night.

Shisui looked into her blue eyes, which are begging him to buy her services. It has been so long since the last time he had a woman and it might be a good idea to let some time pass with pleasure. Her lips seem to promise him that they can do a good job to please him. Shisui tilted his head, looking at her cleavage and seeing her perky breasts pointing to his legs; that might be what he needs for now. He leaned over the gray wall and traveled his fingers through her red hair, over her cheeks and over her red lips, smearing her lipstick over her chin. "Why not," he smirked and pulled her head closer to him. The woman smiled back and got up, rubbing her breasts over his thighs, erection and chest.

She wrapped her hands around his shoulders and got on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear. "I will be worth your time," she promised him biting his earlobe. "What do you want me to do? I can make you a good offer if we do it here and not in a hotel," she said getting down to business. "Should start by…"

"Shut up," Shisui said and lowered her head with his palm. "Suck," he commanded.

The woman felt a chill going down her spine so she did not complain when he got harsh with her. She nodded with big eyes and fell back to her knees. She had some worse clients since she entered this business but this guy is frightening her. The woman got some strands of hair behind her ear and reached his right leg with her face. Sakura would not be on her legs, touching his thighs with no shame and sucking the material covering his cock. Shisui moaned in pleasure and grabbed her head with both hands, pressing his member over her lips. Yeah, Sakura would not do this but it does not bother him at all. Let her have that prick if that is what she wants because he can find pleasure and company everywhere.

The young woman pulled down his pants, lips kissing the bare skin from his thighs. She traveled her hands over his knee and thighs, all the way up to his erection. She moved her hands over his clothed member, making Shisui moan from the slight pleasure. Wishing to finish her job faster, she pulled down his dark boxers, revealing his manhood. Both of them looked at his erection, colorless fluid dipping down its head. The woman traveled a finger over the head of his penis, smearing the fluid up and down its length. Shisui exhaled, feeling all the weight raising from his shoulders like steam after a storm in the woods.

"What is your name?" he moaned.

"You can call me whatever you want," she replied grabbing his member and gently squeezing it.

He thought a little about what he should call her but decided it is not worth his time. He will never speak with her again. Hell, he will never think about her ever again. Shisui tensed a little although he was feeling pleasure. He might not think about her again but he will think about Sakura and that might send him back to this night, to this whore, to what he is doing because he is weak and frustrated. The woman parted her lips to finally give Shisui what he ordered. She stuck her tongue out to touch the head of his penis before fully taking it in her mouth. Shisui grabbed her hair, stopping her from actually touching him with her tongue. She hissed in pain and looked up at the man who has his sharingan activated. They stared at each other for some seconds before he released her hair and bent to grab his trousers. "I will not need you anymore." Everything is happening because he had a rough day and because is learned things. This is not the moment to pick up whores and fool around.

The woman remained on her knees when he walked away, looking confused after him. Shisui got his hands back inside his pockets and walked back in the direction he came from. He has been walking back and forth since he met Sakura and for once he would like to face her and walk only ahead. If Sakura will reject him, then so be it, but he cannot just walk aimlessly all over the place his entire life. When he left her tent he feared she will reject him and forever ignore him but he failed to notice there are worst things going on in this world and there are people who have real problems. The woman he just met has to live a life of shame and misery without hope of ever getting a decent life. He should not worry about what will happen if he gets rejected; people get rejected all the time. He should worry about the war and the traitors from inside the village.

Shisui made a short stop at an inn to wash his hands and face but the lipstick from his fingers did not disappear easily. He looked at it, remembering once again how he spread the woman's lipstick all over her cheeks and chin and then left her like that on the alley. Shisui hid his hands inside his pockets and walked back to Sakura's tent. He is the only person to walk at that hour on the streets. Shisui did not rush to get to her as he does not know what to tell her but the urge is pushing him to go to her and tell her what he feels.

The light was off but he still walked inside and looked in her direction. The girl is on her back, hands folded over chest, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. He simply stared at her from the entrance with no intentions of leaving but thinking if he should call her name or walk to her. Shisui clenched his fists and approached the sleeping lady without noise. The moment he was next to her futon she opened her eyes and looked at him. The two stared at each other for some seconds. Shisui smiled, looked down and traveled a hand through his hair, feeling a little embarrassed for getting busted before he could even sit down.

"You came back…" she stated emotionless.

"Yeah… Does it bother you?" He asked serious and she shook her head once. Shisui sat on the edge of her futon, one knee up and propped one elbow over it. "I was angry…" he tried to justify his cold attitude. Sakura did no reply but simply stared at him. She feels relieved he came back although he does not look too well. She never blamed him but she felt bad for being insensitive.

Shisui though a little about how to confess but he decided that it does not matter as he wants to transmit her only one thing. Shisui grabbed her hand and took a deep breathe. "Sakura, I like you." Sakura's eyes got big hearing his unexpected confession. She did not expect him to return and confess to her out of the sudden. He asked her that day if she likes Sasuke and she hurt him by telling him how important is the boy to her. She can accept now why he was angry on her and why he left her.

Shisui kept on staring at her making her feel uncomfortable. She wants to reply but she does not know what to tell him. Sakura likes him a lot but she loves Sasuke and he knows that. If she simply says that she loves him too he will get angry for lying with no shame. She really wants to say something, to say yes, but she wants to be truthful to her feelings. "I know," he told her as if he read her mind. "But I also wanted you to know in case I might not make it…"

Sakura understood what he meant and panicked. "There is no reason to fight alone… Tell Kakashi-sensei or someone to help or to know the truth. I want to help as well." Sakura jumped on her rear and grabbed his shoulders scared that she might never see or touch him again.

Shisui felt happy to have the girl he loves worry about him. He might not have her as his lover but at least he has her attention and she cares enough about him to want to keep him safe. "Thank you," he whispered and folded his hands around her back, pulling her to his chest. It might be selfish but at least all her tears are his and seeing her cry for him is more than enough.

"Please do not do anything rush. It might make the situation worse…"

"I will be careful…" he promised and kissed the top of her head. "I just want you to know that you are precious." Sakura felt her heart warming up. He never told her that but it feels nostalgic and her tears are awakening. How can anyone go to such extends to protect someone?

 _I am precious,_ she thought. "You are also precious to me…" she whispered back. "Way too precious to let you go…"

"Then…" Shisui traveled his fingers through her hair, "…if I survive, I want you to go out with me once."

Sakura blushed and the sudden happiness made her nob without second thoughts. She's never been on a date and she feels excited about the idea. "Just…please be safe…" Sakura's grip got tighter around his back. "I don't know what I will do if something happens to you…"


	8. Betrayal, part II

The forest around Konoha is peaceful, especially in the night when all the creatures sleep to gather their strengths for the next day. Somewhere in the forest, away from everyone's sight, Shisui is lying on his belly, blood dripping from the corner of his lips and from his right eye. His head is resting in his blood. A sudden wave of shock went through his body, giving him the wake-up call and the needed strength to regain conscious. Shisui hissed in pain and raised his head from the dirty ground, blood dripping from the check which was resting in his blood. He rested his chin over the dirt and looked straight ahead, mind blank. It is a mystery for him how he got there but the pain is slowly taking him back to earlier that day when he was reckless enough to take part in a fight he could not win. Shisui found the strength to put one hand in front of him so that he can rest his tired forehead over it. Looking at the ground, he tried to remember what happened to him that he ended up in that situation. He blinked a couple of times trying to get his view straight but with no success. Shisui leaned back on his chick and looked at the trees surrounding him. He has no idea how he got there or when he got there but he knows the pain he feels is real. The image of the trees is awakening a flashback, making his ears ring.

 ** _Earlier that night_**

"….and you came here by yourself?" Shisui was asked by a tall man. Shisui cannot reconstruct the place or the person standing in front of him but he feels calm and fearless. He knows he went there by himself after he made a plan on how to fight the man. The distance between the two is big enough to give him time to react and even come up with a plan in case the man attacks.

"I wanted to be a diplomat," said the boy with arrogance although he never meant to act superior. Nobody knows about him finding out about who destroyed the hospital as he did not want to get anyone involved with the criminal.

The man snorted and shook his head. "You might know about the hospital but you still don't know a thing." Shisui felt provoked by the man so he got ready to attack. The man snorted again, as if provoking Shisui to attack first and catch him in a trap. Although Shisui knows that it might be a trap, his blood is boiling and his body is itching to move towards the enemy. Shisui activated his sharingan and jumped toward the man who was way too relaxed despite the situation.

 ** _Present time_**

Shisui closed his eyes and tried to raise his head again. The pain was too shocking for him to even dare move a finger. The flashback made his head heavy and his ears are still painfully ringing. His head fell back in the dirt and he moaned in pain. He never feared anything for his life but now he feels like he finally reached the end most of his teammates met a very long time ago. Confidence was not something he lacked but now he worries he might really die there, all by himself, without being able to leave behind a message to his dad or even Sakura. The image of his muse appeared in his head, making his heart throb in pain. She promised she will go on a date with him and he hoped to make her realize he is a better option than any other man out there but he might not live to accomplish that. _Will she be sad?_ He asked himself remembering she was worried about him doing something stupid. Surprisingly, despite being a calculated man he really did something stupid since he is lying there, in dirt, like the last man on earth. Another wave of pain went right through his head paralyzing his entire body and making him feel sick. "Aaaaargh," screamed the man not capable of supporting the sudden pain. His whole body tensed for a few moments before relaxing and fainting again in his own blood.

Shisui remained unconscious for more than three hours. He was an easy prey but that night nothing and nobody was interested in causing the man anymore pain. Shisui left behind a trail of blood but his enemy did not see it or maybe the enemy no longer cared if he got away or not. Either way, Shisui remained undiscovered in the forest until he regained conscious again. He did not dream about anything and he felt nothing the whole time but when he slowly started to wake up, the pain was again unbearable.

Blood mixed with saliva is dripping down his jaw and to the ground. Shisui wiped the fluid with the back on his hand and opened eyes. He cannot believe he is still in the forest and nobody found him yet. This realization is hard to accept as nobody might find and save him and he has to save himself. For once he wishes someone to save him so he does need to suffer anymore. His head is still hurting but he found the strength to push himself up with his hands and to rest on his knees, head down and staring at the ground with his mouth open, saliva dripping on the dirt. His view is blurry and everything seems to be dancing around him to make him dizzy.

Shisui managed to get on his feet but he suddenly felt dizzier and in more pain than before. He covered his bleeding eye, which has throbbing in pain and walked sideways until he reached a tree which he grabbed with both hands in a tight hug to remain on his feet. Shisui rested his cheek over the body of the tree and slipped to the ground, scratching his cheek and leaving a thin trail of blood on the bark. Upon landing on his knees, the young man rested his forehead on the body of the tree and looked down with teary eyes. He does not pity himself but he despises himself for being so weak and pathetic. Shisui closed shut his eyes and threw up blood mixed with his last meal over his shirt and tree. Shisui looked at his clothes for a while as if fascinated by what just happened. His head felt like it received a shock when another flashback hit him out of the sudden and he fell on his right thigh.

 ** _Earlier that day_**

Shisui leaned over the wall, holding a kunai in his right arm and desperately panting for air. He knew the fight will be difficult and painful but he hoped something good will happen. He went there without telling anyone since he did not want to get anyone involved but now he feels foolish for thinking that he could win alone. "As long as I live…" Shisui started but the enemy chuckled amused, knowing what will come. This annoyed Shisui and he avoided finishing the sentence if he is amusing the trator who nearly killed Sakura.

"Young boy," said the man approaching, face still shadowed, "we all live hoping we could keep Konoha safe." The man formed a seal; he will not give Shisui the needed time to catch his breath. "But some of us have more value dead." Without further words, the man hit the boy with a katon jutsu.

 ** _Present time_**

Shisui's view got clearer after the last flashback. He is still staring at the ground, at his meal, hands and forehead on the tree. "Better dead…" he whisper analyzing what the enemy told him. He might be better dead but he is still alive, although he is pitiful, and he can get stronger. Now that he threw up and he feels much better he becomes aware that he has a hole in his right hand and his left leg has some serious cuts. "Will she forgive me for being stupid?" he asked himself. Shisui got on his feet and took a step away from the tree. He covered his bleeding eye with his palm and slowly started walking towards the village. He has no idea if he is going in the right direction but he really needs to move and get out of there as soon as possible before he is found by an enemy. He is in no condition to fight anyone.

As he was walking ahead, he started noticing trees with cuts on their bark and he knew right away he used to train there with Itachi. For some stupid reason, he felt secure there so his powers left him and he leaned over a tree with deep cuts in its bark. He did those marks when he was still young and learning how to use his kunai and shuriken. In a way or another he feels like home there.

Shisui propped his elbows over his knees and relaxed. Sakura probably did not abandon him after he left her tent. Knowing her, she probably rested a little bit after which she healed her wounds and rushed to someone who can help her. Shisui smiled for the first time that night feeling proud to have Sakura as his friend, if not as his lover; she will do anything just to keep him safe. He hopes she went to Itachi for help and not to her teacher or friends, or worse, to the Kage! "She's smart," he whispered to himself.

Since he was small he was independent and hated having others on his back. Of course, he wanted to protect everyone and keep the village safe but he wanted others to fight in line with him. But reality was so different from his utopian word: not all people are strong and not everyone can fight or understand a fight the way he does. Shisui learned that by watching his teammates die in front of him. That first mission taught him the hard way to become someone people can lean on whenever they need. He accepted that in time and when he started training with Itachi, he taught the child those things so he does not see his friends die in front of him. Of course, Itachi ended up walking on a different path than him and enrolled in ANBU where they have to leave the "luggage" behind. He can only hope Itachi did not forget that he was also taught how to respect and protect others.

Another flashback hit him making his ears ring and dizzying him to the extend he felt like throwing up again. Shisui threw up over his shirt again, hitting his head with his knee and provoking another wave of unwelcome pain.

 ** _Earlier that night_**

The man grabbed Shisui by the neck and fixed him in the ground. Blood rushed out through his mouth and he closed his left eye. "It was your choice," said the man and dug his fingers inside his skull to pull out his right eye. Shocked and half blind, Shisui threw a leg in the man's neck and pushed him away. He covered his right half of the face, which was already numb from the sudden pain, and looked at the man one more time before he decided to abort the mission and rush away. He took a step backwards and with one jump he left the man who did not even bother to look his way. The man was way too pleased to finally have a sharingan in his hands.

Shisui looked over his shoulder at the man. "Danzo…" he whispered annoyed.

He did not get far from Danzo but he was lucky the man was only interested in one eye and in both of his eyes. Shisui collapsed after slipping on a tree branch. He hit his head in the fall and he remained there until he woke up many hours later.

 ** _Present time_**

When the flashback was over and Shisui opened his eyes, he saw Itachi right in front of him, catching his breath. Itachi looked at his cousin with big eyes when he saw the whole in the man's skull. "Shisui you…" he started but could not find the right words to express what he was feeling.

"I lost it Itachi," said the wounded man. "Did Sakura send you?" he asked hopping the girl actually struggled for him. Itachi nodded and that was all he wanted to hear there and then. Shisui looked into his cousin's eyes, as if entrusting his body to him before fainting again.

Itachi felt his heart squeezing in pain upon seeing his friend half blind. He wants to take revenge but he needs the man to tell him who dared to steal his eye.

Itachi pulled the man on his back and jumped back to the village.

* * *

 ** _Two days later_**

Sakura could not believe her ears when she heard what happened to Shisui. She completely ignored her wounds and discharged herself from the hospital, although Shizune was completely against it. The first thing Sakura did was to examine his only eye left, to make sure he can still properly see. Her biggest pain was when she had to sew his eyelids together so he no longer opens them. It was his father's wish to sew them father than just put a bandage around half his face. Sakura agreed and did her best to do a fine work so nobody can tell why he will not open the other eye. She cried while sewing him and his father felt happy that someone else is just as desperate as him to keep his son away from pain. He wanted to remind Shisui she is an outsider but his son always avoided the subject and he is glad he never had the chance to do it because she is a good girl.

Kagami watched the girl making medicine for his son and slowly healing his wounds with chakra so there is less burden on his weak body. When Kagami was assigned a mission, he left with no worries because he knew Sakura would not let his son alone. And he was right, Sakura hardly ever left his tent those two days and she worked tirelessness to find the right medicine for his eye. Now that he needs to live with only one eye he has to have a really good sight.

She borrowed many books and tried to find also a plant which will slow down the blindness caused by the sharingan. That reminded her of her research: she wrote many assumptions of how the sharingan is blinding its users and what plants could stop the process until a remedy could be found but everything is lost now.

Sakura kneed next to Shisui, provoking pain in his knee, but enduring the pain so she can be there, next to him. She reached his cheek with her palm and gently caressed it with all her care. This is the first time she sees him weak, seriously injured and unconscious for so long. She worries about him and she fears he will change because he lost one of his eyes. "If only I could remember…" she whispered feeling powerless. Just when she thought she was stronger and could win against anyone she cannot remember what Shisui saw when he looked into her memories.

"Remember what?" Shisui asked slowly awakening. Upon hearing her voice he slowly started waking up and seeing her sad face made his heart throb in pain. In the beginning he was focused on opening his other eye but he remembered there was nothing else to help him see better so he tilted his head to see her better.

Sakura looked at him with big eyes. She did not expect him to wake up so early; or rather, she hoped he would not wake up so he would suffer less. Sakura really wanted to smile when he wakes up but everything was overwhelming and she started crying. "I'm sorry…" she apologized for no reason.

"No… I was an idiot…" he admitted. "I was arrogant."

Sakura wiped her tears away and tried to smile. She reached his hand and squeezed it. "Who did this?" she asked.

Shisui closed his eye and shook his head. "It does not matter." He will keep the secret as long as he can. Nobody can fight Danzo and even if they do, he will still get away. Until he finds his weakness or the people who collaborate with him he cannot touch the man. Danzo knew he cannot be touched and that is most likely why he allowed the boy to get away. "You will have to go on a date with me now that I am back…." he tried to joke. Maybe he was not funny to her but he is more than happy that he lived to have the desired date.

Sakura smiled and nodded. "I promised…" she nodded. "I will do my best," she promised referring to his eye.

Shisui squeezed her hand. "Can I be greedy?" Sakura nodded right away ready to do anything for him. "Can you kiss me?"

Somehow she waited for this moment to come. She missed hearing his voice and she missed having him next to her. Sakura leaned towards him, thinking where she should kiss him. Her forehead rested over his and she stared into his dark eye. "Where would you like me to kiss you?"

He looked into her eyes, wishing to say that he would like a real kiss but fearing she will not give him anything if he exaggerates. "Forehead…"

Sakura knows best what he really needs so without hesitation she gently touched his lips her hers. He is alive and he came back to her so he deserves to get a real award from her. After that she moved her lips to his forehead and gave him the kiss he asked for. "I will make it worth coming back home," she promised. After he left she worried about him so she rushed to Itachi. It was hard to find him but she begged him while crying to find him and bring him home. Itachi did not really understand the situation but her voice scared him enough to believe her without further questions. "…back to me…"

* * *

 _ **Let me know what you think about my story so far!**_


	9. If I must be honest

"You cannot lie to us," said Fugaku annoyed. Everyone gathered this evening to hear what really happened to their pride and joy. Shisui is one of their most talented people and he deserves everyone's protection. Everyone outside the clan knows what happens if they dare to hurt the pride of the Uchiha clan. But to everyone's annoyance, Shisui kept quiet the whole time about who took his eye and refused to give any useful information. He cannot risk starting a civil war and he certainly does not want to destroy this village because of his negligence. They are currently fighting in a war and everyone should focus on that and ignore everything irrelevant. He will deal with his problems without anyone interfering and making the situation worse than it is.

Kagami, who is resting right behind his son, hopes Shisui will let at least him know who stole his eye. As a father, he feels powerless and he worries Shisui is drifting away from him since the boy lost his eye. Kagami can see he is suffering and struggling to cope with his missing eye. "Everyone came here for you," Kagami said worried his son might be banished from the clan.

Shisui shook his head. "Have I ever done anything to be suspected by you? I did not give away my eye and I put a fight. That eye is useless anyway." Shisui felt his heart throbbing in pain upon remembering the night Danzo brutally took his eye. That pain is still alive and it is keeping him awake in the middle of the night.

"There are many ways to use a sharingan and we cannot risk people finding out our secrets," Fugaku said on a stern voice. He will soon lose his temper with the boy and he might even punish him for disobeying him.

Shisui is aware that the world evolves every day and people are inventive but he has to believe that nobody will make use of his eye before he gets it back or before he destroys it. "I did not see their faces and I don't remember everything."

"Lies!" shouted an older man. "How dare you lie to all of us!? What do you think we are?!"

Shisui clenched his fists over his knees and looked down. His face shows no emotions but deep inside he is troubled by everything that is happening. How can he solve this problem without getting everyone involved? He really wants to protect his clan and keep it out of useless fights but they simply do not want to understand. He is quite clear but their obsession with the sharingan and their pride clouds their reason! He cannot lie and tell that a Kumogakure or Sunagakure is involved in the surprise attack. Shisui really hopes this war will end soon and he cannot have his clan accuse other villages for something they did not do. Imagine what the Uchiha clan will do if they have to face such a situation. Another wave of pain went through Shisui's orbit, paralyzing half of his head and freezing his mind.

"First they dismiss Sasuke from a mission and now they steal an eye from our clan? They are provoking us Fugaku!" shouted another man, getting on his feet. "We are no longer trusted by those people!" Everyone started showing disgust towards the Kage and elders who rule the village for their own good.

"When I arrived, Shisui was already unconscious. I really do not believe he is lying to us," Itachi finally said after he slowly and carefully thought things through. Itachi is aware that the clan is capable of destroying innocent people and no matter how much he wants to be left out of this discussion he has to step in and help his friend.

The whole room remained in silence after Itachi spoke. They started thinking if the two boys are really honest or simply fooling with them. A stolen sharingan is serious business and if they do not understand the gravity of the situation then the clan should take action. Shisui smiled to himself seeing his cousin lying for his sake. It is true that he was almost unconscious when Itachi found him so it does not exactly feel like they are lying. He wants to be honest with the clan but he has to lie a little for their sake.

Fugaku closed his eyes and exhaled exhausted. He knows those boys have no bad intentions but he sometimes feels like they are egoists. "Since you put it like that…"

* * *

The meeting ended with many angry and unsatisfied people. Fugaku gave his older son a cold look as he walked back home with Mikoto and Sasuke. Itachi told Shisui that his father often looks like that so he does not seem to be angrier that before the meeting. The boys laughed for a while, remaining behind in the meeting room. Shisui leaned over the cold wooden wall with his legs stretched in front of him. He covered his sewed eyelids with his right palm. From time to time he feels like he still has that eye and nothing changed but reality is that he lost it and his vision is not as good as before. He is still adjusting to the change and he has to move fast since he will be expected to go out there and help with the war.

"Does it hurt?" Itachi asked worried about his cousin.

Shisui decided not to cover that eye and to proudly show it to everybody but the clan did not receive the news too well. They complained about him being reckless and they think people from the village are trying to slowly destroy them. "Have you told anyone about who sent you that night?" he changed his subject. Of course it still hurts and of course he suffers but he has to pretend.

"I was with Sasuke when she came so he knows but he did not tell dad or mom."

"Let's keep it that way. Tell the brat to keep his mouth shut," Shisui said absent minded. He did not mean to be rude with Itachi but he knows his clan can be quite violent if the situation asks for it.

"They are teammates. He will not hurt her," Itachi replied annoyed by his cousin's words. "Speaking about her," the words caught Shisui's attention and he looked at Itachi with questioning eyes. It felt like Itachi was really bothered by her existence in his cousin's life, "she is nice but she is not suitable for our clan."

"I know this." His voice was nostalgic when he replied. Hearing those words made Itachi feel sorry for bringing up the subject. He lives under the impression that Shisui does not really think about what will happen if he really were to marry her. "But time might change the clan for better. If not…" Shisui made a short pause, "…we will see then."

"You know I have nothing against her but our clan has different ways."

A shock of pain went through Shisui's head, making him grunt. He rested his forehead over one knee and closed his only eye. Sakura told him that he will have episodes like this and that it is normal but getting used to that pain is something he just cannot manage to do. Shisui smashed a fist on the ground, trying to shift the pressure from his head to his hand. Itachi remained silent for a long period of time, feeling sorry for the man in front of him. "Who was it?" Not even Itachi knows who took the eye. He never insisted on the matter, hoping Shisui will tell him everything once he feels better.

"You know there is no money to rebuild the hospital?" Shisui changed the subject again. Itachi is his friend and he is dear to him but he does not want to get anyone involved. His only happiness is that Itachi still remembers how to save someone.

"They closed half of the Academy and improved a couple of hospital rooms there. I know."

"There is no money for new equipment either."

Shisui leaned over the wall, hands over his thighs and head tilted to look outside the small and only window in that room. It is painful to see Itachi work for the man who took his eye but he is aware that Danzo does everything for the village. Accepting his methods is difficult but the intent to keep Konoha safe did not die. Shisui took a deep breath and counted until ten. He cleared his mind and gathered the strength to get on his feet and walk towards Ichiraku Ramen. "I did not betray the clan," he told Itachi as he wiped some invisible dust from his trousers. "I did fight with all I had." The man walked towards the exit, hands inside his pockets. "I was just bad at math."

Itachi remained unmoved from his spot. He kept on staring at the place Shisui sat. "I never doubted you."

Shisui nodded as he walked outside the room. His cousin is too good and too kind sometimes.

* * *

The village is crowded but it is expected at 6 o'clock everyone to walk here and there, looking for a restaurant where to drink and eat or simply taking a walk through the market for clothes or presents. Hating to walk through crowds since he lost his eye, Shisui walked over the roofs of the buildings around the market. His missing eye is catching a lot of unneeded attention from people he does not even want to notice. If everyone stares at him and pities him for what he became, he will only get angry and eventually hit someone out of impulse. Shisui jumped from roof to roof with his hands inside his pockets, staring down at the village and carefully analyzing people who might be dangerous.

Today he does not want to feel bad or embarrassed for having lost one eye. He wants to walk next to Sakura as the proud man he once used to be. It is tough to admit it but he feels stupid if not inferior for losing one eye to the man he once used to admire. He cannot sleep and he has nightmares night after night. The image of Danzo taking out his eye is still clear in his mind. Accepting therapy might have been smart but he was too proud to admit that he is terrified and he needs help. Somewhere inside his heart, he hopes Sakura will see the cry for help reflected in his only eye and insist on helping him.

Shisui has yet to master his jutsus with only one eye and so far he failed all of them. Having two sharingans is essential when one wants to be on top of the others and lead. For Shisui, being a leader means the needed responsibility to do good things and walk towards peace. He cannot leave his clan to be consumed by envy and jealousy; he needs to show them that everyone goes through the same pain and all they have to do is focus on doing good in order to be well treated. The village is not marginalizing them for nothing: the Uchiha clan is consumed by jealousy and other dark emotions which cloud their reason and push them toward destruction. It is true that in the past the clan had to go through a lot but everyone of that time suffered because of war.

Shisui shook his head and left behind his thoughts as he jumped to the main road, right in front of Ichiraku Ramen. Sakura was already there, leaning over the wall next to the entrance, face down and eyes scanning the ground. "I am sorry," he apologized for being late. "I was held by some problems."

Sakura looked up, cheeks slightly pink. Her hair is neatly caught in a tight bun and she wears a light line of pink lipstick. She really wanted to look as normal as possible but she also wanted to look nice so she asked her friend, Ino, to give her some advice about how to look when having a date. Ino herself has never been on a date but she likes to wear makeup and she constantly looks fashionable so she landed Sakura her lipstick and told her to act natural. Of course, Sakura had to tell her that the date is not with Sasuke in order to get the needed help and the blond was more than shocked to hear her childhood friend will go out with another Uchiha, much older than her. Ino worried a little and made sure the man does not have other intentions and he simply wants to slowly catch her attention. Not sure of what to believe, Ino told her to wear what she usually does and not go with him in strange places or any places where nobody could hear or help her in case something goes wrong. But since Sakura knows Shisui much better than Ino, she pretended to listen to Ino but to follow Shisui wherever he decided to go. "I was late myself," she admitted remembering how much Ino questioned her.

"I see…" he nodded and the two remained in silence. He hoped it would be natural and he could lead her but now he has no idea what to do next. "Are you hungry?" he asked and Sakura slightly shook her head. He is not hungry either but he should remember to set the next date at a restaurant. "Shall we…walk?" he finally asked not wishing to spend the whole night in front of Ichiraku.

Sakura bit her lower lip, embarrassed but disappointed as well that there was nothing more interesting to do. As she was waiting for him, she somehow expected something like this might happen and thought a little about what to do in case he does not have a better idea. "Actually I wanted to go to the Hokage Rock and look at the village from there." All this time Sakura was too embarrassed to look him in the eye but after proposing him to go and watch the village she looked at his face for a few moments before looking away again. She wants to act natural but everything seems embarrassing and she fears she might act like a fool. This is not their first time alone but this is the first time they are one a date and somehow it feels different.

Shisui scratched the back of his head and looked away as well. For a reason he feels awkward as well. He waited for so long for this day to come that he feels stupid for not having planned anything to make her feel less embarrassed. "Sakura," he called on a serious voice, catching her full attention. "I…" He wanted to tell her to act normal but on second thoughts he changed his mind. He does not want to make her feel bad for being a little tense. "Shall we buy ice cream?" he asked pointing to the store behind him.

Sakura nodded and the two walked to the store. They bought water and ice cream after which they walked in silence, Shisui leading the way and Sakura walking behind him. There are many things Sakura wants to know and she wants to ask him tonight but she fears she might open scars he tries to heal. Sakura is no fool; she knows Shisui is human and she knows losing an eye had great consequences, both mentally and emotionally, although he might not show it. She is a doctor and she knows how people react when they lose body parts. Of course she noticed the lack of light in his eye but she does not dare to persuade him in any way. Shisui might get angry or even violent if he is pressured to do something he does not want to. Having lost one eye surely made him feel inferior to many and his reputation is starting to fade. She has to be patient and wait for him to open to her. Ever since that night when she rushed to Itachi begging for help she had to face a really angry Sasuke. He questioned her a lot, wanting Sakura to tell everything she knew about who took Shisui's eye. She never lied and was honest when she said she had no idea but for Sasuke everything seemed a lie, as if she were hiding the truth in order to catch his cousin and forever destroy him. She never saw Sasuke so angry and having him treating her like some traitor is painful. Every time looking at her with cold eyes and even screaming at her on occasions caused Sakura to waste nights crying and praying for everything to end so she could live in peace. It never crossed her mind Sasuke would doubt her in any way since he should know she is not capable of hurting people from her village much less someone close to her.

Sakura sighed, heart throbbing in pain. Everything always seems to go wrong when it comes to her relationship with Sasuke. Everything she did was to make him notice her but in the end she only made him lose his trust.

The two sat on the edge of the cliff, facing the village and eating their vanilla ice creams. She made sure she sat so he can see her from the corner of his eye. Since they remained in silence the whole trip to the cliff, Sakura dared to bring up a subject which occasionally hunts her. "Are you still mad at me?" Sakura asked licking her ice cream. She wanted to ask this for some time but feared he might say he will never forgive her. Shisui gave her a puzzled look. "You know, for killing our teammates with my stupid plan some months ago."

"I was never mad," he admitted remembering the night he shouted at her accusing her of intentionally killing everyone. "I was only frustrated for not being able to save everyone."

"I never really wanted to kill anyone," she tried to defend herself. Uchihas always seem to change their feelings depending on the situation. She learned that they feel more than everyone else and that they sometimes tend to exaggerate everything. "I also said some mean words…"

"They changed a lot the way I thought things so I should be thanking you."

Sakura was also frustrated for not being able to save anyone but she could not tell him. She bit her lower lip. "Shisui…" She wants to ask him about what happened but she fears he might get angry. He wanted them to go on that date so she wants to give him the best memory ever but she also wants to help him. "Will you tell me the truth?"

Shisui finished his ice cream in silence, thinking of what to tell her. Lying to her is not an option but telling the truth might cause problems. The first thing Shisui wanted to do was to grab her by hand but his heart hurts and he feels even worse when he sees her small hands. Sakura was the one who sewed his eyelids together after he lost his eye. He calculated his words, deciding to risk everything to tell her his true feelings about the incident with his eye. He needs someone to hear his pain and give him the needed attention. "I hated you for sewing my eyelids together," he admitted. "Of course, it was not your fault that I lost an eye but I felt like because of you I will never see again." Anger was so strong that he felt like he had to get his revenge on her. But Sakura watched over him every day until he was discharged, healing his wounds and giving him medicine. Her beautiful heart kept him sane and constantly made him remember she has no fault, nobody but him is responsible for losing his eye. She was the best medicine he had and thanks to her he did not get mad with anger.

Sakura's heart throbbed in pain hearing those words. "I'm sorry I…"

He silenced her by clasping her hand in his. "I was arrogant." His heart feels lighter after admitting his sins and pain. "You were too good to me." Shisui reached the bottle of water to clear his throat. He released her hand, feeling his palm growing cold and regretting his action just so he could drink some water. "It is hard…" He put the lid back and played with the bottle. Sakura nodded, waiting for him to tell her everything he has to say. "And now I am a handicapped not even worth taking as lover." It is painful he wasted his own chances with her. No woman would take now a man like him.

"That is not true," she told him. "I really think you are really attractive. You are kind and strong and…" She still likes him the way she always did.

"I wanted us to laugh on our date." Instead he feels like he is having a therapy session with Sakura.

Sakura also thought the date will go differently but it seems that there are things which need greater attention. "I thought so too but the times are not helping…"

"Yeah… You are going on a mission this weekend, right?" Sakura nodded as she was looking at the village. "What is it about?"

"Me, Kakashi-sensei and Sai have to go to Sunagakure to put explosive tags on the rock cliff surrounding the village. The mission itself is dangerous as now there are many sand storms and we might get buried beneath the sand but it is the best moment as nobody is guarding outside the walls."

"That wall is not going down with just that," Shisui mocked the decision taken by Yondaime and Shikaku.

"We will have to try…"

"Why so few people are sent?"

"We need to hide our presence and the more we are the higher are the chances to be found."

Shisui nodded. The two remained in silence again. Both want to have a happy meeting but neither is strong enough to laugh as if the world is not suffering. You see, they have not forgotten about their dream to finish this war and go on a trip to see the beauty of this world. "Shikaku-san said that if we manage to destroy the wall, Sunagakure will leave the war."

"If…" Being on a mission that might end this war is more than a privilege and he wants to be part of that team. "The idea is good but…you need more people…" The mission needs him and maybe he can convince Yondaime to put him on that team. He knows he is weak right now and he is not yet used to fighting with only one sharingan but he can stick some explosive tags here and there.

The two remained again in silence. They are admiring the village and appreciating the fake peace. "Will you please tell me if the one who took your eye is the one who destroyed the hospital and took the files?" Sakura insisted on the matter.

"The one who took the files is without doubt Orochimaru." Shisui answered only half of her question but Sakura understood that the who hurt him and the one who destroyed the hospital are one and the same person.

Sakura is his precious girl, he wants her out of the mess he created. He wants her safe. He wants to stay all day loving her. He wants to make love to her and open his eyes every morning to see her. "Can you forget this tonight?" he asked hoping they could enjoy themselves.

"Of course…" she promised.

Shisui shifted closer to her and grabbed her behind her shoulders, pulling her to lean over his body. He rested his cheek over her head with the intent to push her head over his shoulder. Sakura obliged and rested over his body. Shisui's hand traveled down from her shoulders and over her back, fingers gently rubbing her back and provoking a wave of pleasure in her body. Sakura rubbed her cheek over his shoulder. She likes the feeling awakened by his touch. Feeling her melting over his body, Shisui raised her chin with his other hand and stared into her emerald eyes. He pressed his thumb over her lower lip, pulling it gently down as he traveled to her chin and down her pale neck. Her skin is smooth. Sakura moaned when he touched her collar bond with the back of his fingers. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth and got back on her rear, face red like a tomato and eyes randomly looking towards the village.

The sound came out her mouth before she was even aware of it. "I am sorry I…I normally don't do this…" Sakura shook her head feeling humiliated by her own stupidity. She is surprised she is capable of making such sounds and she hates that he had to hear it. Sakura turned to face him to apologize again when Shisui grabbed her from behind her neck and pulled her in a lingering kiss. Her eyes widened in surprise but his dark eye looked back into her green ones with the intent to relax her. Sakura relaxed in his grip and leaned closer to him.

They have always been close. She met him quite often and before she knew it he was always there, next to her, hugging her, sometimes holding her hand and spending a lot of time together. She never minded either of those things but maybe she should've. Was she too easy to control? No, Shisui would never do anything to her and he never tried to influence her. Their relationship is special; many would kill to have what they do: they can communicate without words and they can trust each other with their lives. A relationship which started without them even realizing it and hopefully, it shall never end. Sakura might not have intimate feelings for him but she cannot think of a life without him there, next to her.

Their kissed deepened and Shisui bit her lower lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. Sakura coyly opened her mouth even sticking her tongue a little bit out to meet his. Seeing the way she is responding is making him wish for much more. He shoulder not be greedy and he should be careful not to scare her but he might never catch her like this ever again. Their tongues gently touched in a playful duel before the two parted for air. Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. This is her first real kiss and although it is not with the man she loves it feels right.

"Say my name…" he whispered. Sakura swallowed before moaning his name on an erotic voice. She did not mean to sound like that but that kiss was breath taking. "God," he exclaimed going crazy. He feels like she is provoking him to take her right then and there, "one of these days I will make love to you," he told her. Sakura opened her eyes and stared at the man. He declared something outrageous but she cannot argue that. Thank God at least he has some self-restraint or she would've accepted him without second thoughts.

"Don't think poorly of me," she begged him with teary eyes. She loves another man and yet she is here, kissing him and hoping for much more.

Shisui kissed her upper lip, sucking it gently when he retreated. "Never," he promised her. He could never think of her as an awful person. Sakura is without doubt a selfless woman who would do anything for her friends. She is strong and determined and he loves her way too much to think of her as a bad person. If only she would love him back…. "Take care of yourself…"

"I will…"

* * *

 _Happy New Year everyone!_

 _Please enjoy my new chapter and I look forward to reading your reviews!_


	10. The gamble - Part I

Kaze no Kuni is the country hated by all the shinobi in this world, including the suna nin. Some of the storms cannot be forecasted and the sand is everywhere, ready to eat one alive. The villagers almost never open the windows fearing the sand will invade their homes. It is impossible to go out without your eyes stinging from the sand and the chances of losing a small child are high when unexpected storms fall upon the village.

In this godless country, Kakashi and his small team have to find the mission to cover the walls around Sunagakure with explosive tags in such a way that the explosions will destroy at least half of the wall. The three are covered from head to toe with clothes and they wear special glasses so that the sand does not invade their eyes. Since the storm is too strong to even properly walk without being pushed back, they decided to tie a rope around their middles to stick together no matter what. It is easy to get lost in an unknown country, especially in that hellish storm, and they cannot afford to lose people.

"Damn it," muttered Kakashi as his feet got buried in the sand. He only stopped for a few seconds to look around and make sure they have no enemies around and now he cannot get his feet out. It feels like the sand is eating him. Sakura wrapped her hands around his middle and used her baka chikara to pull the man out.

The mission is suicidal and even Sai understands this. He is not good with emotions and he certainly is bad when it comes to speaking with others but he has this bad feeling: his heart is beating fast and he feels like there is something in his stomach. He never felt like this before and he does not like experimenting things which might pull him down. Danzo gave him a special mission: he has to get rid of Sakura and make sure she does not find out the truth about who took Shisui's eye. Of course, Sai knows the whole story, he witnessed it from the corner of the room and although he felt nothing for Shisui he sure cannot chew this mission to kill his teammate. Danzo told Sai to kill her after they finish their mission but Sai decided not to think about it until then. He does not want to imagine killing her after all the kindness she has shown him. Sai shook his head on time to catch Sakura's and Kakashi's conversation.

"We should get to the wall in a few minutes if we have not walked in the wrong direction. With all this sand it is easy to go in the wrong way," Kakashi shouted.

"We are in the right direction," answered Sai looking at his compass.

The three kept walking until they spotted the wall. Kakashi used his sharingan to make sure nobody was guarding it and motioned everyone to walk ahead. They are aware this mission might not be a success and that they could die in the storm but at least they tried their best. They need to do something to take one party out of war so they can concentrate on only one battle field. Since the hospital was destroyed and many doctors died, there are not enough medics to accompany ninja's on their missions and many shinobi died because of this. This is why Kakashi has a special mission to keep Sakura safe with the price of his life. They cannot afford to lose any more doctors and they certainly cannot lose a magnificent one like Sakura.

The plan is simple: when they see the wall they will untie the rope and each of them will look for cracks in the wall, put one or two explosive tags inside and continue the process until they finish their part of the wall. Each of them was told where exactly to go and how to insert the tags. Even a genin could accomplish this mission but the sand storm is their enemy and they need to fight it with great care. The wall is slippery and their view is not that good so they will have to use their bare hands to find the cracks. Each of them has 5 hours to finish their mission. Any minute more and they might be sensed by suna shinobi.

The three nodded and scattered in a high jump. Sakura jumped all the way to the western part of the wall while Kakashi and Sai, who have better jutsus can cover the rest of the wall. She is nervous and worries someone might spot them and attack them out of nowhere. The suna nin are used to the sand storms and they can fight in a storm much better than someone like Sakura who cannot cope with both the storm and the shinobi. Also, she fears she will not be able to heal Kakashi or Sai if they get hurt. All she hopes is that Gaara will not cross their path and she shall never see him again.

Sakura focused her chakra to her hands and started climbing up the wall, looking for cracks. Since she is quite good at destroying things with her bare hands, she was instructed to provoke holes here and there and stuff explosive tag balls for better results. When she spotted the first crack, Sakura used a kunai to deepen it and forced inside an explosive tag ball. Upon trying to climb higher, Sakura cut her right palm, blood rushing down to her elbow. She sighed annoyed as she continued her job. There is no time to take breaks. The wound will sting and bleed but that will not be enough to interrupt her work.

The power of the wind was strong enough to crack the ribbon keeping her hair tightly caught in a bun. Freed, the pink hair covered Sakura's face and slipped under her hands, making her lose balance and crush to the grand. Sakura remained there, on her back, eyes staring at the sky through the strands of hair. She will cut her hair without mistake when she gets back home. Sakura got on her rear and stared at her wounded palm, eyes struggling to properly see. The wound stings more than it should but she cannot properly see it so she cannot do anything about it. She closed her palm in a fist and healed her wound before climbing up again. What Sakura and the rest of the team did not know was the Sunakaguke throws poison over the wall during the sand storm period to prevent shinobi from spying on them.

The process itself took almost 5 hours and it was beyond tiring. The wall provoked scratched on hands and legs and Kakashi was unpleased to hear his clothes ripping. Luckily for him, he only got a small scratch on his elbow. Sai, on the other hand, used his choju giga to do all the hard work so he was the only one to get away from a future painful recovery.

Sai focused as much as he could but his mind always went to his secret mission. Truth being told, he cannot kill or even hurt Sakura when he knows she does not deserve such a destiny. She always worked so hard to heal his wounds and constantly gave him life advices; he started having feelings thanks to her and killing her would break him apart. He tried to convince himself that a mission is a mission but in the end his feelings kept on fighting with his duty. By the time everyone gathered, he was a total mess. Sai can think of ways to fail this mission but everything is a gamble and the results are unpredictable: Kakashi might catch him, Sakura might realize it or he might end up getting killed by Sakura and Kakashi. No matter how much he tried to convince himself that they would never kill him, his mind kept on reminding him that even they can change their minds about him. After all, he was not liked by them from the very beginning.

Sai was assigned to the team after Sasuke stepped out for a few years to train with his father and older brother. His mission was to spy on Naruto and eventually he had to infiltrate in his house in order to find important information hidden by Yondaime. Sai could not find anything against the kage and Naruto kept on surprising him every day. Yondaime was too kind and he respected his wife on all occasions. Watching all the love shown between family members and between his friends, changed Sai into a person capable of feelings. Feelings seemed to give him all the excitement he always lacked but they also bothered him on occasions. Naruto taught him to always protect his friends but he never told Sai what to do when you have a cursed seal in your mouth and you have to kill a friend. Sai doesn't want to kill Sakura but he wants to live and killing her is the only way.

After the three managed to meet again, they grabbed the rope and walked out of Kaze no Kuni. By the time they managed to reach the border, the storm stopped and the sky cleared up. Sakura noticed the beauty of the stars and the half moon. Their light is guiding them to the border of the country and to safety.

The three released their cloaks in the wind and turned in the direction of the wall. Kakashi took out of his backpack a small scroll and opening it on the ground. In the middle of the scroll there is a circle made out of symbols and words written in old Japanese. The three shinobi made a small cut in their fingers with the tip of their kunais and dripped their blood on the scroll. A green light covered the scroll for a few seconds, time in which Kakashi made hand seals. The wall surrounding Sunagakure started to shine before the tags and balls explode and destroyed parts of the walls, exposing the hidden village. Massive rocks flew over buildings, crushing homes and stores. The villagers were lucky enough to survive in high number but the wall was almost entirely broken or cracked.

The light produced by the scroll was all Sakura needed to notice that the wounds on her hands have green and blue spots around them. "Is anyone else hurt?" Sakura asked bothered by the strange colors.

"Nothing to worry about," said Kakashi putting the scroll back into his backpack.

"No…it might be poison. We need to get back home as soon as possible," she said alerted. "The trip is long and we wasted quite some time with the wall." Sakura started walking ahead worried they might not make it back home. She has no idea what kind of poison they used but the biggest problem is that although the wounds are small and not too deep she has many of them and a lot of poison had the chance to get inside her body.

* * *

Sakura's advice gave them the needed stamina to walk home with fast movements. As they are walking through Kawa no Kuni, Sai keeps on thinking about his secret mission. It seems the right moment to do something: they are in the middle of a thick forest, there is a river in their right and Kakashi seems exhausted. If he knows how to act, he can separate the two without Kakashi knowing but what he fears most is what he has to do after that. Most likely the poison is starting to affect both of them as Kakashi has a strange swing while he's walking. Sai looked over his shoulder to see in what state Sakura was. Not seeing her, he abruptly stopped and turned around to look after his friend. His pupils dilated as he searched for her, hopping she just crushed to the ground some feet behind. "She's gone," he finally stated, voice low and eyes dark. Sakura disappeared and he has nothing to do with this. On one hand, he feels relieved she disappeared without him having to kill her. On the other hand, his chest hurts because Sakura disappeared without a trace. Sai looked down, searching for her footsteps.

Kakashi felt as if someone just woke him up. He blinked a couple of times before turning to face the boy. "What do you mean she is gone?" Kakashi asked between coughs, grabbing Sai's shoulder to move him away from his way. Kakashi also noticed that only their footprints are on the ground. His headache intensified at the thought that she might have fainted a very long time ago but none of them noticed. "We need to get back and look for her." He feels dizzy and he can barely walk but even so he cannot think of anything else but to save Sakura. Kakashi never met anyone and he never got the chance to have a family of his own but he loves his former genin team like his own children. He watched the three become young adults under his guide and he feels nothing but pride.

"We need to hurry back and ask a doctor to consult you senpai." Sai grabbed the man's elbow and pulled him back. Kakashi wanted to check where Sakura's footprints stopped.

"What are you saying Sai?" Kakashi asked doubting the man. "We cannot leave her behind."

Sai looked down, ashamed to have this conversation with Kakashi. His senpai would never leave anyone behind but Sai was taught that sometimes, they have to leave the extra luggage. That does not mean that he doesn't want to save Sakura and prove to everyone that he is a good man. Sai grabbed his chest and looked at their feet. He cannot face a man as honorable as Kakashi. "I cannot return alone. We need to get back as soon as possible and I will gather a team and come back for Sakura. This is…the…" Sai swallowed harshly, "the right thing to do…" He whispered. How ironical. He speaks about the right thing to do when he was actually considering killing his friend for Danzo. Just the way he decided not to help Shisui when he needed all the help in the world. He is a phony and a traitor to both his friends and Danzo. He could not choose the party he prefers so he betrayed everyone. _Damn it,_ he shouted in his head.

Sai hit Kakashi behind his back and knocked the sick man out. Kakashi did not even have time to react. He took the hit like an inexperienced genin and fell to the ground.

Sai remained motionless for a very long time, looking at his senpai's back. He not only hit his team leader but he also knocked out the only shinobi in Konoha he does not want to mess with. His secret mission was a success and he doesn't need to lie to Danzo but for a reason he feels unsatisfied. He wished Sakura would fall on her own but that makes him feel much worse because now he has to worry about what really happened to her.

* * *

 _A few hours later_

Shisui was invited by Mikoto to come and have dinner with them since Kagami was still away. Although he really didn't want to face Fugaku and his unfriendly stare he came because Mikoto was always nice to him and her food seemed something his mother would have cooked if alive. He went there with the intent to stay only for dinner and get out of that house in less than one hour but Mikoto insisted to stay longer and play some card games with the family and have a glass of beer. He couldn't reject her after being so nice to him so he remained way longer than he intended. His only consolation was that Sasuke was out and didn't seem to come home anytime soon.

"This is nice," Mikoto exclaimed on a satisfied voice. "The night is peaceful and it feels like there is no war going on."

Fugaku snorted as he threw his cards on the table. "My love people still die because of the war."

"I know my darling…"

"We have a war going on inside these walls as well," he continued eyeing Shisui. The boy kept on looking at his cards, pretending he could not hear the conversation, although he was sitting right next to Mikoto. "As long as shinobi exist, there will never be peace."

"I think peace comes when there is will," Itachi contradicted his father.

Fugaku snorted and was about to tell his son about how naïve he truly is when Sasuke opened the door and walked inside, eyes tired and body stiff. "Are you hungry?" Mikoto asked getting ready to bring him the food she saved for him.

"I ate out with Naruto and Ino," he told her as he sat next to Itachi.

Mikoto examined his face for a few seconds. Sasuke often gets home late but tonight he seems worried and ready to walk the direction he came from. She wants to ask what is bothering him but she doesn't want to bring up such discussions when they have guests and. So she kept quiet, hopping maybe Itachi would ask what she couldn't.

"Did Kakashi and his team come back?" Itachi asked and Shisui strengthened his back. If Sakura is back home then he could pay her a short visit that night.

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to hide his emotions. "They managed to destroy most of the wall," he informed everyone.

"This is something to celebrate. I will bring a new bottle of beer," Mikoto said getting ready to walk to the kitchen. Shisui had a small smile on his lips as he heard the news. The girl he loves was on the team who helped stopping the war.

"But," Sasuke stopped Mikoto when she was about to get on her feet, "not all of them returned." Mikoto relaxed on her knees as she waited for Sasuke to continue. "Sakura, you know her, my former teammate, was lost on that mission." Sai just returned and informed them that he couldn't find her and he had to abandon her to save Kakashi. The idea itself is annoying him enough to want to kill Sai but Naruto's punch was good enough to keep him calm. The blonde could not restrain himself when he heard that they left her behind when there were so many other options. Sai could've left behind a kage bunshin to look for her and bring her home but he simply decided to leave her behind. "A team will be sent tomorrow to look for her but…they might not find her."

Shisui listened in silence, bangs covering his eye and fists clenched under the table. He expected something bad to happen but he hoped Sakura would be out of danger. The news is so disturbing that he has no idea what to feel or how to react. He has no idea what to do and although he is aware than he might never see her again, he cannot move from that spot. Even if he moves, where should he go? It is not like he can do anything to save her. He is powerless…again…

Itachi watched his cousin, aware that he is struggling to cope with the news. Everyone in that room is aware of Shisui's feelings; even Sasuke who doesn't care about love knows that Shisui is in love with his former colleague. He watched the two for quite some time and although he knows that Sakura doesn't feel the same, he is sure that she cares for him enough to risk her life. "Sai said that she most likely fainted on the road so she should be fine if nobody else finds her before they do."

Shisui got on his feet and walked to the door. "I need to visit someone regarding a mission," he said as he walked in the hallway. Itachi got up and walked after Shisui, worried he might do something foolish. Sasuke remained in the room, hands crossed over his chest and eyes staring at the candle burning on the table. He was mean to her but his heart hurts as well as he worries she might really die. If that happens, what will he do? He has to admit that he will not enjoy his life the same if she is not there.

"Wait Shisui," Itachi called. Shisui stepped in his sandals and pretending he could not hear Itachi, as he walked outside the house. Itachi jumped bare foot after him and grabbed his elbow. "Where are you going?" he insisted.

"I need to meet someone. I already informed you," he said emotionless.

"I am sure Sai will do everything to find her so there is no need to leave the village."

Shisui jerked his elbow from the grip and turned to face Itachi with a calm face. "I am not leaving the village," he replied on a stern voice. He has no intentions on leaving the village; he has no idea where to go but he knows who does and he wants to have a talk with that person. "I need to speak with someone."

Although he knows that Shisui cannot be so calm in that situation, Itachi decided to get fooled. He cannot do anything to calm him and maybe he should be alone for a while. Itachi doesn't know the feeling of losing a loved one so he cannot advice Shisui. But the look in Shisui's eyes is telling him that the man is calm and collected and that he will not do anything regrettable. Itachi forgot his cousin can look so strong even when he is simply standing and doing nothing. The man he used to respect and look up to is finally back and he has the feeling that Shisui will finally return to what he used to be: a strong and fearless shinobi.

Shisui walked with small steps, hands in his pockets and no feelings visible on his face. After a very long time he walked with his head up through crowds and inspired fear in those about to do something wrong. He will never be that weak again. Weakness brings nothing but death to those around him and he cannot bear losing another part of him. It is funny how pride came back to him although he always thought that Sakura was his pride and joy. Losing her should have broken him to pieces but it seems that he finally received the wake up punch he always waited for. His father never told him to get over his handicap but left him struggle and feel the pain of an ordinary shinobi. He feels grateful because now he finally understands how weaker shinobi feel when they lose and what fuel them to try over and over again. This is most likely the feeling Sakura always had to surpass whenever she watched Naruto and Sasuke getting stronger than her although she also worked just as hard. Shisui now feels a lot closer to her and he is most likely the only man in her life to really understand what she is going through.

Nobody dared to look him in the eye as he walked with confidence. They still remember he is Shunshin no Shisui, the most talented Uchiha alive. Shisui himself forgot he was a genius after he lost one eye and he tried to get his powers back like an ordinary shinobi while all he had to do was to think and feel the power flowing through his body.

Shisui took his time and slowly walked to his destination. The feeling of being untouchable is too good to spoil it. He missed this feeling and now that he got to feel it again his instincts are clinging to it like his life depends on it. Shinobi must never forget who they are and must always remember that they have the needed power in their body. Shisui forgot that and so he became weak and fragile like a small child. He never acted like child when he was younger and now he feels embarrassed for being so foolish when he is a grown up man.

Without making any sounds, Shisui cracked open the window to the apartment and stepped inside without bothering to take off his shoes. He looked around the room, noticing that the only furniture is an old chair and a small table. The walls are covered with paintings made most likely during missions but which reflect no feelings. Shisui noticed that none of them have names despite each of them having small plates underneath them. Shisui leaned over the window frame and waited for the man to get back home. He never saw a house where there is not even a bed for sleep. Everything is covered in paintings and even on the ground there are unhanged paintings.

Forty minutes later, Sai walked inside his house sensing no danger. He left his backpack at the entrance and without opening the lights he walked inside the room Shisui was waiting for him. Shisui wasted no time and grabbed the man by collar, smashing him into the wall and provoking some paintings to fall on the ground. Sai was taken aback by the sudden welcoming and gapped at the man who shamelessly invaded his house and was glaring at him with killing intent. The sharingan is glittering in his eye, making Sai feel powerless. Shisui smashed him in the wall again to bring some sense back in the motionless man. Two more paintings fell around them; their sound brought Sai back to reality and he put on his poker face to prove Shisui he is not scared of him.

"I never portrayed you as the burglar type," Sai tried to mock Shisui.

"Listen to me you little rat," Shisui growled at the man's lack of common sense, "I know what you are up to. Don't make me smash your head with my bare hands." The wall behind Sai cracked as Shisui pushed him harder into it with the intent on digging him inside the wall.

"I didn't touch her," Sai replied at the sudden wave of pain in his back. He is no fool; he noticed the attraction between the two. Sai had the chance to see how possessive Shisui is with Sakura and he understood a very long time ago that messing with her means messing with her admirer as well.

"You will bring her home and if I catch you touching her I will cut you in two," Shisui threatened. "I know how dirty you are and don't you pretend you don't take orders from that man!"

"I…don't know what you are talking about," Sai kept on pretending.

"Rats like you always get caught in a way or another," the Uchiha assured him. Shisui released Sai and with one more glare he walked back to the window to get out of that creepy apartment.

"I am not a rat," Sai spoke although all he wanted was the intruded to leave his house as soon as possible. He fears the man and although he would much rather have him gone he cannot help but contradict him. All Sai wants is to be accepted despite knowing that he really is a traitor to his friends. No matter how much he gets to learn about feeling Sai will forever obey Danzo.

Shisui looked over his shoulder with contempt at the man. "Let me solve your identity problem: all who work for Danzo are rats."

Sai clenched his fists, trying to keep his posture. "You know what working for Danzo means," he said referring to the cursed seal.

For a second Shisui almost fell sorry for Sai but he ignored the feeling. He is not there to pity him or to have a conversation about how hard life is sometimes. "You better find her," he said before disappearing from the room.


	11. The gamble - Part II

Sakura told her teammates to walk fast but she never thought that they wouldn't notice her disappearance. She managed to get a lot of poison in her body system and it did not take long for the poison to affect her. Half an hour after they reached Kawa no Kuni Sakura started feeling dizzy, her pupils dilated and her view got blurry; she was struggling to breathe and her feet could no longer carry her.

Sakura leaned over an old tree and tried to call Kakashi and Sai but her throat was dry and her lips wouldn't move. Since she couldn't even see the direction they went, Sakura relaxed her body and passed out accepting the situation. As her body limped, she fell in a bush growing right next to the tree. The bush was big enough to cover her body and keep his hidden from all the suna shinobi assigned to find the people who destroyed the wall.

Her only luck was that a man looking for firewood found her, felt sorry for her and carried her to his cottage. He took off her forehead protector and hid it in his pocket. As he was carrying her, Sakura woke up for a few minutes and started at the ground and at the feet carrying her God knows where. Sakura's lips trembled with the intent to speak but nothing seemed to come out. She passed out again before they could reach the cottage and only days later she was able to wake up again.

* * *

Sakura blinked a couple of times before confidently opening her eyelids. Her body feels heavy and the pain in her lower back tells her that she slept for at least one week but she fears that she was out for more than that. Sakura felt like she was in her room in the beginning as the bed was right under the window and she often felt a warm hand over her forehead while she was sleeping but now that she looks around the room she can clearly tell that she has never seen that room before and the hand wasn't her mother's. If her body wasn't that stiff, she would've jumped out of bed and out of that house in one second but she feels extremely drowsy and way too lazy to move a finger.

Sakura looked around the room, her neck is stiff and it is painful to move but curiosity is more powerful: there is a table with one chair next to it, across the room is another window covered by a plain white curtain, the fireplace is quite close to the door and the fire is mildly burning, next to her bed is another wooden chair with a small pillow on it and the last piece of furniture is the bed she sits on. Sakura noticed two more doors and assumed there must be a bathroom and another room for sleeping or a kitchen. ' _I feel safe'_ she thought as she closed her eyes and relaxed in the bed. Someone actually took care of her wounds and although she stood no chance against the poison, Sakura feels like someone really capable found her and gave her the needed treatment.

The thought that everyone is worried or might even consider her dead is killing her but she doesn't have the strength to get up and crawl back home.

"Oh, you are up," a masculine voice echoed through the room. Sakura looked from the corner of her eyes to the door and to the noisy man who was just closing the door behind him with his foot and who was carrying a pile of fire wood. His friendly brown eyes are staring at her as he instinctively walks to the fire place. "I was getting worried, you know?" The man threw the wood on the ground and clapped his hands together to get rid of the dirt before walking to her. She noticed his arms are muscular and his hands are big and strong, similar to the hands of a shinobi. She also noticed that beneath his shirt he has a well worked body. Maybe she did not end in the best place ever. "How do you feel?"

Sakura wanted to clear her throat but her glands are producing no saliva. As if reading her mind, the man reached the glass only half full with water and helped her drink by gently raising her head. He smells like smock and wood but she can tell he is a shinobi from the dim scent of chakra leaving his body. His chakra smells bitter and feels cold. After a few gulps, Sakura nodded to inform him that she had enough water. The man rested her head down and sat back on the chair next to her bed. "Shinobi?" was the first word she pronounced, making the man tense a little.

The man forced a smile and grabbed his knees with his palms. His fingers have small but deep cuts made by slapping throwing of shuriken. "I live in this small village," he said as if Sakura knew where she was. "You are not from here," he stated remembering that she was wearing a hitai-ate over her forehead. This time Sakura tensed a little and forced a smile. "I suppose you are responsible for the fall of the wall around Sunagakure," he continued and that made Sakura jump on her rear, blanket falling on her lap. The man slightly blushed and cleared his throat, continuing: "I am no longer a shinobi," he informed her.

Sakura expired and looked down. If he doesn't care about that then she should be out of danger. That moment Sakura noticed that her bare breasts were slightly bouncing, nipples hard and gently touching the blanket. Sakura covered her chest with her hands and swallowed with a deafening sound. "You pervert," she accused the man who closed his eyes immediately. Sakura glared at him getting ready to throw him a punch.

"No, I was simply treating your wounds," he tried to explain without even daring to look at her. He was embarrassed while putting ointment over her wounds but since she was sleeping he could deal with that feeling but now, having her accusing him of raping her, he feels like a dirty old man. "You told me to do the ointment," he continued shaking his head.

"I think you are out of your mind!" she spewed those words with despise.

"But you did…." he insisted opening his brown eyes, "before fainting…you told me what plants to use to make the ointment and to put it over the wounds…" his cheeks are pink but his voice is convincing enough to make Sakura swallow her next words. She covered her chest with the blanket and leaned back over her back.

"So you are not a medic," she concluded and the man wildly nodded. Sakura blushed and looked outside the window. She can see a few houses with relatively small yards. The houses are small and old enough for the wood to fall at any moment. Everything seems so peaceful that it is hard to believe her village is fighting every day. Remembering about the war, Sakura turned her head to face the embarrassed and humiliated man. "There is still war between Konoha and Suna?"

The man shook his head and she felt relieved to hear that her mission was a total success. "Last week they signed a treaty of peace in Konohagakure. They say that pretty soon even Kumogakure will give in as they are aware how many strong shinobi live in Konoha and how bad it would be if all attacked at once. Sakura nodded agreeing with every word he said. "You are from the village hidden between the tree leaves, right?"

Again, Sakura nodded with slow movements. "Why did you help me?" she asked too shy to look at him.

"My name is Dansui Furukawa," he said as if that was supposed to answer her question. Still, Sakura bowed her head in recognition and introduced herself as well. "I guess it was a gamble," he said bemused. Sakura raised a questioning brow. "Telling me what to do although you couldn't be sure I could handle it…" Dansui giggled embarrassed but proud as well. He managed to save a life although he knows nothing about herbs.

"I guess…" She cannot remember about that but she feels like she can trust the man.

Dansui got up and started preparing dinner: a simple vegetable soup and rice. Sakura kept on staring outside the window, mind blank in the beginning but the red color of the sky reminded her of a certain Uchiha who might be really worried. According to the customs, her parents most likely organized a funeral in her name. "For how long have I been here?" she asked without looking in his direction.

"Almost a month," he replied.

Sakura nodded, more to herself than to Dansui. Her parents must be really sad… Shisui as well… Hell, everyone must be really affected by her sudden disappearance. But she only feels sorry for her parents who must be crying and thinking that they lost their only child. Despite being difficult people, her parents are more than loving with her. "Could you send a letter for me?"

"Sure, after dinner I will get you a pen and some paper."

Sakura didn't have much of an appetite and no matter how much her host insisted she just looked outside the window, hands clasped together over her lap. Dansui gave her one of his shirts and handed her the ointment. Everything seems to go fine: Sakura opened her eyes, she is full of life and her wounds are nicely healing. But nothing is really alright; Sakura's heart is beating way too fast and she cannot breathe without her chest aching. She feads she might have a heart attack that night and she might pass out again. Dansui healed her wounds but he did a poor job in extracting the poison and her body is still fighting it.

With her eyes half shut and with a breathing difficultly, Sakura wrote down a few words for her parents, telling them that she is still alive but her health is not permitting her to travel back home. She promised to get back as soon as possible and begged them not to worry too much about her. As soon as Dansui left the house, Sakura fainted feeling exhausted and slept for two nights continuously. She had agonizing dreams about her family and about people dying because she was not there to offer them treatment.

Sakura opened her eyes for a few moments and looked at the ceiling; different shadows are reflected on it. Dansui is continuously moving his hands up and down on something big and thick. In one hand he is holding something like a knife and in the other hand he seems to have something like a piece of cloth. A few tears left her eyes as she blinked a couple of time in hope her view would be clearer. This reminds her of the time Shisui was making his own pair of chopsticks while traveling back from missions. That habit died when the war got serious and all his concentration had to be focused on the surroundings. A small smile appeared on her white lips. He kind of resembles Naruto with his friendly attitude, strong will and constant desire to save everyone. She worries: since that incident his eye seems dark like a black hole, lacking the passion and desire for living. _Is he fine?_ she asked herself. A drop of sweat slipped down her forehead, between her eyebrows and over her nose, trembling on the tip of her nose as if scared to jump but pushed by a wave of warm air on the philtrum and going down over her lips, as if cutting her smile and leaving Sakura with a serious face. Her green eyes hid beneath her eyelids and Sakura feel asleep again.

* * *

 _It hurts…I cannot breathe…_ Sakura suddenly opened her eyes and looked at her reflection in the water beneath her. Her body is slowly floating above an endless lake. Although there is no sky she can see the reflection of fluffy clouds carried gently by wind. Sakura tried to get on her tips but no matter how much she tried, her body kept on floating a few centimeters above the water. She closed her hands over her chest which was throbbing in pain, and peered at her reflection. She wears a white dress, hem floating around her knees, and her long hair is nicely caught in a braid. "It hurts," she said closing her eyes. Her whole body is burning and she feels like she needs to peel it off and free her soul from that agony.

"Don't even think of that," a hoarse voice threatened her. Sakura turned around to meet with a pair of green eyes, just like hers. For a while, Sakura stared at what seemed to be her reflection, the only difference being that the latter's dress is black. "If you do that we will die."

Sakura blinked puzzled by the affirmation. "Do what?"

"Do not think about peeling you skin!" she shouted annoyed. Sakura wanted to ask if that was even possible but the severity from her reflection's voice is keeping her silent. "We cannot die now."

Sakura looked at her feet, curious to see if her reflection was still there. Just as she expected, she could no longer find her image in the water. She also noticed how her reflection is capable of standing on the water while she cannot even touch it with her tips. "I lost the contact with reality?" she asked on a quiet voice. Her reflection nodded. "Who are you?"

"We met before," she answered and floated right in front of her, cupping her red cheeks. "Although, you might not remember me." The reflection rested her forehead over Sakura's. "You are dying," she continued. Sakura does not feel anything as she hears those words. She feels like she doesn't have a heart to guide her. "I am scared." The pink haired girl could not come up with anything so she remained silent, eyes looking down. Her body is burning, her heart is aching, she cannot feel her feet and she lost all her emotions. She always thought that death will bring despair and tears but all she really wants is to break free from the body which is decaying.

"What happened to me?" Sakura remained emotionless as she thought that she might really die. The thought itself is not painful and she cannot think of a single reason not to die.

"You are in cardiac arrest. Dansui has been trying to resuscitate you for 5 minutes now." Sakura nodded understanding very well. 15 more minutes and she will be declared dead, or at least, that's how long medics way in a hospital. Dansui is not a doctor so he probably cannot give her a good CPR. The reflection looked at Sakura with despair in her eyes. She never thought that the girl will get emotionless and hoped she will fight for her life. "Don't you get it?!" she shouted shaking her lifeless other half. "If you die your parents will suffer. You just told them you are fine and you will go back home!" The reflection grabbed Sakura's shoulders and tried to push her down, back into the water. As that didn't work she fell on her knees trying to splash water over her but the water kept on vanishing. "What about that person?" the reflection asked looking down, tears falling from her eyes and mixing with the water.

"That person?" Sakura asked with little interest.

"He will suffer as well…" Sakura tilted her head as she watched her reflection despairing. No person is coming up in her mind. "You promised you will go back…"

Sakura cannot understand a thing but she felt a powerful heartbeat which made her tremble. It somehow felt amazing to feel her heart beating again. Her reflection also felt that and looked at Sakura with surprise in her eyes. "He told you: _'You are my precious girl.'_ Can you remember?" Sakura nodded. She cannot remember the moment but she knows she heard those words before. "Please…" The girl got up climbing over Sakura's body. She fixed her nails inside her shoulders and gently shook her. "If you die…you will regret losing him…" Sakura looked down and nodded once. She cannot remember who she will regret losing but she cannot bear that idea.

Another heart beat shook Sakura and she took a step back from the reflection. Sakura travelled a hand through her bangs and looked all over the place with desperate eyes. "Will he really miss me?" Sakura asked thinking about Sasuke. She feels no hope when she thinks about a man who turned his back at her when she needed him most.

Being one and the same, the reflection understood whom she was speaking about. She cannot agree with her foolish half but if that will give her strength to live she will lie to her, to herself as well. "Of course he will… He is just acting…though…" The reflection wiped her tears with her cold fingers and looked at Sakura. She was more than shocked to see her with pink cheeks and sparkling eyes. It hurts her to see how happy she gets when everything is nothing but a lie. This is how Sakura has been lying to herself all these years; he will never see her the way she wants and the most painful part is that only half of Sakura knows that. The part which will never be able to take control and do what is right. She heard Sakura crying and despairing every night over an illusion that she cannot take it anymore. The reflection opened her hands and wrapped them around Sakura's body. "I will give you warmth," she promised before their lips locked in a warm kiss which instantly returned Sakura's body to a normal temperature.

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes and nearly jumped on her rear but Dansui's hands kept her down. Sweat is falling down her face and her breathe is hot. For a few second they look at each other, not believing they are in that situation. "I did it," he said not believing he was able to bring her back to life. "Don't scare me like that!" he told her as he fell on the ground, next to her bed. Sakura mumbled an apology but Dansui did not quite get what she tried to say. "Tell me what medicine you need." Her mind is blank and she cannot come up with anything. She isn't even sure she understands what he is asking from her. A tear left her right eye and glided down her cheek and to her ear. The sound made by the tear smashing over the pillow resonated through her head. The sound is painfully echoing in her ears making her dizzy. Sakura reached the bowl with food which Dansui intended to feed her when he noticed she was not breathing and threw up in it. She felt sorry for doing something so disgusting in front of him and over his food but she didn't want to throw up on herself or on the bed. Dansui took the bowl without looking inside and put it on the ground. "I was scared…" She was also scared. Although she might not remember much from what just happened, her fighting spirit is burning inside her heart.

Dansui wiped the sweat from her face and neck, took the bowl in the kitchen and opened the window next to her bed. Sakura watched the busy man walking up and down the room with envy. She cannot remember the last time she actually stood on her feet much less when she last walked. Her feet are turning into jelly. Dansui put next to Sakura a bucket in case she gets sick again and some tissues to wipe her sweat.

"Why did you save me?" she asked knowing that she would never bring a stranger in her home.

Dansui sat in front of the fire, staring at it. "You seemed inoffensive," he joked.

Sakura tried to smile to his joke but she didn't have the strength to move a muscle so she just closed her eyes and fell asleep.

"I sent your letter," he informed her as she slowly fell asleep. Sakura heard him and felt relieved and foolish at the same time. She shouldn't have written anything. If she dies, and this might really happen, her parents will have to go again through the pain of losing their child. She cannot even begin to imagine what is like to lose a child twice.

* * *

"You shouldn't sleep so much," the reflection said. She was sitting on a red pillow, looking at the mirrors and playing with Sakura's hair. Sakura is lying on the ground, her head resting on her reflection's lap. Her eyes are staring at the mirror on the ceiling. There is a nostalgic feeling about that room but Sakura knows she has never been there.

"I always feel so tired and powerless…"

The reflection giggled. "You've always felt weaker than everyone else. You should be proud of what you became in a few years." The image took Sakura's hair into her hands and started traveling her fingers through it, trying to unknot it.

"Even you think I am naïve and weak…"

"My dear, you are definitely naïve but far from weak," she giggled again. "You shouldn't think you are fragile."

"I nearly died today."

"Even strong people die."

Sakura couldn't argue that so she looked away from the ceiling and to the mirrors. All of them have very beautiful frames and although some of them are cracked, their beauty didn't diminish. Different scenes from her life are being played before her eyes. "Could I see Sasuke in one of those?"

The other half remained silent. If only she could erase her memories about that man. "No," she lied. But it is only half a lie: Sakura never spent beautiful moments next to that man and they were never alone so she has nothing special to show. The girl bought the lie and nodded. "But I have better ones," she said and a mirror landed in front of them.

The mirror started to shine before showing Sakura the last night she spent in Konoha. This is one of the most beautiful memories Sakura made recently. The reflection cherishes that moment more than any other memory and she fears Sakura will forget it one day.

"I shouldn't have fallen for Sasuke," she said, tears leaving her eyes. It was her biggest mistake.

"You haven't. You just think you did."

"Do I really?" she asked with trembling lips. She wishes she never loved Sasuke just as much she wishes to be next to Shisui right now.

"How could you love that foolish man when you have these wonderful moments next to a good man?" Sakura started thinking seriously about what she just heard. The moment Shisui kissed her is being played before her eyes making her heart throb in pain.

"I hurt him…" she whispered regretting all the times she said before Shisui that she loves his cousin. "I gave him hope and I…I hurt him…" Sakura bit her lips. She cries as a child as she regrets a past she cannot change. If she dies she will never have the chance to apologize to him. "It was always there…" Sakura covered her face with her palms.

"Yes…it was…"

"I was so blind and…foolish…"

"My dear…" the reflection grabbed Sakura's hands to see her face, "You definitely were a fool."

* * *

Her wet eyes opened only to meet a black one. Sakura blinked surprised to see the man she wanted to apologize to. Shisui is right there, sitting on her bed, bent a little above her body to see her face properlu, his hands resting on each side of her head. He got worried when he saw she was so pale, so thin and crying in her sleep. His heart broke the moment he walked inside the house.

"Forgive me," she cried reaching him with her hands and wrapping them behind his shoulders. "I should've known so long ago that I…"


	12. War Shame Those words

_I got inspired for this chapter from "Gone with the wind" by Margaret Mitchell._

 _Also, I am sorry for getting wrong the name of the Lightening Country. I kept on saying Kumogakure! ^.^_

* * *

Her wet eyes opened only to meet a pair of black ones. Sakura blinked surprised to see the man she wanted to apologize to. A wave of happiness combined with despair trapped her heart and she grabbed him with fear he might fade away before she could confess.

"Forgive me," she cried reaching him with her hands, wrapping them behind his shoulders to pull him to her chest. "I should've known so long ago that I…"

"Hey, calm down," he told her aware that she had a scary dream.

A voice she has not heard in a while is resonating throughout the room, bringing back painful memories. Reluctant, Sakura released the man and looked better at his face. "Sasuke…kun…?" she mumbled not trusting her sight.

"Yeah…I am here," he tried to calm her down.

"Oh," she said disappointed.

* * *

Sasuke threw a blanket over his shoulders and stared at the fire. He leaned over Sakura's bed and folded his arms around his chest, as if trying to be superior. In reality he is really annoyed by Sakura's disappointment. He went out of his way to look for the postman who brought the letter to her parents because they were worried and asked him to find her while crying and promising to pay him no matter how much he wanted. In the beginning he thought her parents were going crazy but after he saw her hand-written letter, he believed them and searched for the postman everywhere in the village. It was not the right moment to do things uncalled for but he also wanted to find Sakura so he informed Yondaime he was living on a trip but promised to be back in two days. Something told him everything must be a secret so he asked the Haruno family to burn the letter and continue acting like they did until then. There were many things that pushed him to go after her without hesitation: Ino constantly crying and vising her parents to help as much as she could, Naruto not socializing anymore, even Shisui who kind of lost his will to fight. He always knew Sakura meant a great deal to his cousin but he hoped everything was hormonal because Sakura was not the best person to become an Uchiha. The irony is that Sakura's disappointment kind of hurt his masculinity and expectations. She was not supposed to act like that! She was supposed to hug him tighter and beg him to never leave her alone or something like that! But certainly, she was not supposed to involuntarily reject him like he was just another man who happened to find her.

"I am sorry," she mumbled aware of his feelings. She didn't mean to sound disappointed but she really wanted to see another Uchiha. Someone who really had the strength to ease the pain in her heart. But not Sasuke. He Brought more pain to her than the poison slowly killing her. "I am having nightmares…" she tried to find a pitiful excuse.

"Sure," that was all he could say. He can tell she had a rough time and he knows she didn't mean any harm but he hoped she would be happier to see him. Sakura was always smiling at him and his presence always made her happy. But not this time! No! After seeing her attitude he cannot really tell her how much he struggled to accept the idea she was no longer alive. Even he has feelings! He cannot hug her as he initially wanted to. His Sakura no longer feels as if she belongs to him. Sasuke growled realizing his Sakura might no longer be his anymore. It is not like he wants her or anything but he hates this feeling he has.

Sakura travelled a hand through her messy hair and bit her lower lip. Sasuke actually came for her... She never thought he would do something like this for her or for her parents. She wanted to reach him and touch his shoulder but feared he might reject her. In the past, she would've died of happiness if he came for her but now, she kind of resents him. He was such an ass to her after his cousin got a permanent scar. "How is the village?" she asked clearing her voice.

Sasuke signed and relaxed his shoulders. "Disturbing things are going on." Sakura looked at him with interest. "Some Uchihas and Hyugas went missing lately and the whole village is a total chaos." Sakura clenched the blanket, worried something bad might have happened to Shisui.

"Is your family alright?" her voice is trembling with fear.

"Yeah…." They remained in silence for a while. "Tomorrow I am bringing you home."

She can hardly wait to get back home and make sure all her friends are alright. Wishes like this make her feel like a hypocrite and remind her of her last mission with Shisui. She nearly lost her way as a doctor back then and although she tried to lecture Shisui she was aware she felt the same as him. Even now, she feels like she hasn't changed much but rather she has been walking and fighting with confidence for a world with no principles and no morality. Is that really the world she wants to live in? She accepted the mission to destroy a wall which was protecting thousands of people just so she can protect her village. Can that mission be called a success? Can she say she saved people when she exposed other people?

 _Flashback_

 _The night Shisui and Sakura lost their team just so they could be victorious played before her eyes. Her heart throbbed remembering that night._

 _"You're a hypocrite," she said annoyed. "So, as long as they are not part of your family or village they can die without you feeling guilty?" She looked around at the fallen Kumogakure shinobi. "All of them have families. Some of them might even have children but all you care about is your nakama. Parents that have to bury their children…" She did not want to get emotional or anything but that was the truth. "Our world is about violence and brutality. Do not start crying like an idiot because all of this is our fault. Because we fight people die!" Everybody in their world is guilty for those who die._

 _End of flashback_

The truth is she didn't feel anything back then but watching Shisui made her realize how cold she truly was. She is a medic. How could she be like that? She tried to act tough in front of him but the look on his face made her regret everything. Now, she wouldn't dare involve other people in her plans. She saw so many horrible things. She watched people die under her hands as she tried to save them. Her clothes are washed with the blood of her friends. After all of those years, she just couldn't feel anything anymore. She simply reached the point it didn't matter anymore who had to die. This war made her a stranger to herself. She got strong but now she is again a crybaby.

When everything will be over, there will be only dead bodies and empty hearts. This war is for nothing but they still have to fight! Sakura clenched her fists in annoyance. She is in this situation because of this war and when everything will be over, what will she do? What will everyone do? What will they have? Nothing! Everything was destroyed by this war. "Why did we fight for so long?" she asked not feeling any accomplishment. They won against Sunagakure but that achievement only pushed her towards self-destruction.

"Victory."

Sakura smiled amused and disappointed at the same time. _Victory,_ she repeated in her head over and over again. "We will carry our victory over the dead bodies of our friends," she said, eyes wet. Sasuke couldn't really contradict her so he kept quiet. Everything is for nothing, he knows that but he isn't the one to make the rules of their world. He is merely a pawn used by his village and his duty is to fight. "Look at me…I might never get better. We have no hospital and few doctors are still alive." One of the doctors is her and she might die without ever helping anyone again. A sudden wave of despair went through her mind and she covered her face with her sweaty palms. "And the worst part is that we have at least two traitors among us!" Sakura shouted those words fearing for her life. Her beloved man has lost one eye and she has no means of helping him. When this war ends, they will have nothing to fight for. Nothing. This is the reality. Their victory will not even be felt because they will have to bury their loved ones together with their happiness. "Victory will not feed us until the economy will recover."

"Because we fought we are alive now."

"I know…but what are we here for?" she looked at Sasuke hoping he will tell her something to make her feel optimistic. She hates being controlled by fear and despair.

"How the hell would I know?!" he asked annoyed. Sasuke grabbed his sword and walked outside slamming the door behind him.

"Yeah…how would we know?" Sakura turned her back at the fire and covered her head with the blanket. "How would we know? It is not like we fought for this."

* * *

Shisui walked with his hands inside his pockets all the way to the hospital. He is a mess since he heard Sakura died and now he feels ever worse because he has no idea what to believe. He never wanted to believe Sakura was dead but days went by without hearing any news so he had to accept the idea that she might never come home. Anyone could say how much her death affected him: he no longer had light in his eyes and he seemed unreachable. Some could say he became a scary man. Kagami was really worried his son might die so he constantly reminded him that the village and his clan needed him to protect everyone. Nothing seemed good enough to keep him fighting as the constant reminder of innocent people dying. But nobody was aware that Sakura's words were resonating loud and clear in his mind whenever he was told to fight for the innocent: _"You're a hypocrite. So, as long as they are not part of your family or village they can die without you feeling guilty?"_ He was struggling every day to please everyone by doing a good job worth his rank that he couldn't feel anything anymore: no love, no joy and no aspiration. He was carried around by everyone like some sort of victory flag. Nothing he did was even worth remembering because in the end, after all his hard work, he did not feel like he really did something good.

The grass, the trees and the flowers all started to seem grey because the only source capable to give them the wonderful shade of green or pink died. There was no more color around him to bring him joy or to pull him outside his gloomy world. Even his own blood started losing its color, becoming only some transparent liquid.

No scent was strong enough to reach him and no joyful sound was loud enough to be heard. The whole world seemed to have collapsed before him and he had no strength to bring it back to life. Itachi promised him that with time he will feel much better and everything will be only an old memory buried deep inside his mind. Shisui agreed. God, he would have agreed to anything only to feel less shitty. Shisui was aware that he was slowly losing it and he was scared he might not be able to ever return to what he used to be. Fearing he might do something uncalled for, he tried to think as less as possible about the girl the once used to be his universe. The problem is, he doesn't know how to live in a world which seems new. So he kept on walking through the new world as if it was old and shabby but at least there, Sakura had a chance to be alive.

Torn apart between his duty for the village and Sakura's death, Shisui wandered from place to place without accomplishing anything. He could not find the traitor responsible for destroying the hospital or the killer of the bodies found in a room underneath the wrecked hospital. Nothing made sense anymore and Sakura's death only made him feel worse. Even her death seemed fishy and he knew a certain rat might be responsible but he could not cause another commotion in the village.

He thought Sakura will send him a message to let him know that she was fine but the one to help was Sasuke. How should he live with this humiliation? People might be laughing at him: heartbroken because of a one side love and Sasuke being the one to catch her eye. They are cousins! He used to find his cousin cute but after he got to know Sakura, his feelings changed.

Shisui shook his head bothered by his thoughts. His last intention is to blame Sakura or Sasuke for something they didn't even do. He fell in love with her on his own account and she never told him to mistreat family members. She did not even give him hope of any sort. What Shisui did not know was that only a few people knew why he became an empty shell why the others continued on walking without even noticing he chanted. War made everyone blind and people did not have time to worry about love and other foolish things like this. For them, Shisui remained the same man he always was not that they had time to pay too much attention to him. As long as he had two legs and two hands to run and fight, they couldn't care less if he had no eyes and no will. Everyone was obliged to help, even if that meant going on the battle field and dying. Maybe his dead body could make an enemy trip to his death.

The thoughts were devastating and loneliness was more painful and hurtful than he ever thought but no matter how many days passed, Shisui could not shed a tear. His chest was burning and his heart was throbbing in pain but despite all of this, he could not exteriorize his pain. Probably because of this close to him was extremely worried he might do something uncalled for. No matter how much he wanted to ease his chest, he just could not find the right way to do it. He couldn't cry, he couldn't get angry and he couldn't speak to anyone about his pain. Having only one eye did not matter anymore because he had no heart to worry about it. Still, the despair was there making him tremble and clouding his mind. From time to time he felt like that despair was telling something, something very dark and bloody and he always felt at ease he was not crazy yet to clearly hear that voice.

Shisui leaned over the wall with his hands behind his back and with his eyes fixing the door parting him from Sakura. He has no idea in what state he will find her but knowing that she needed another person to bring her back home is telling him just how wounded she might be. He doesn't want hope. Hope was all he had in the beginning and now he is struggling like a fish out of water. The smartest thing to do is to turn his back and walk away while he can still return to his normal self. Another step further and he will never be able to get away from her. He has to be strong and walk away. He must! Closing tight his eyes, Shisui pulled the door aside and walked inside the room he desperately wanted to walk away from.

Now that the door is open and he can walk inside he feels like he has the forgiveness he never thought he needed. Tears left his eyes as he stepped inside, door closing behind him. He now understands why he couldn't cry: nobody mourns living people. Sakura's bed is hid behind a white curtain making him feel grateful for not being seen by her. There was no more strength in his body. Anticipation is pulsing thought his veins. One might find this feeling painful but for Shisui this feeling is the release he longed for. Falling on his rear, he pulled his knees to his chest and started smiling like an unstable person. It feels great to be able to cry. It feels great to finally feel alive again. These past weeks made him feel like a dead man but now he is capable again of crying and of smiling.

He is a man again and now he can face everyone with his head up. Shaking his tears away from his face, Shisui got up and walked towards Sakura's bed. He pulled the curtain aside and stepped inside her intimate territory. Nothing could make her look less pretty and upon seeing her slim body he understood why Sakura couldn't afford to inform more people. She most likely wrote to her parents and they informed the first close friend they could find. It hurt him knowing that they did not even know about him, about how much he loves her for what she is. Her lips are chopped, her hair is of a dirty pink and her eyes have a faint shade of green but even so, she looks stunning.

Sakura stretched her hand and he took some steps closer to grab it. Before he knew it he was already sitting on her bed, kissing her bonny fingers. The trip exhausted her and the treatment Tsunade and Shizune put her on is making her sleepy. She has no idea if she is really with Shisui or if she is having illusions from the medicine they are giving her through the IV. The faint scent of soap and smoke is telling her he is truly there. She fears she might never recover and never have another moment like this with him. Her brain is no longer properly working and she cannot tell if there is a way out of that situation or if she should hurry and confess.

"Forgive me…" she whispered. She is worried her voice is not reaching him but at least she knows she tried. "I made you suffer." She was always the one responsible for his pain and worries. Maybe Shisui always knew she was strong only on occasions and her strength never accompanied her when wounded. "I am weak." She is human and it is normal to be weak but there are no excuses for a shinobi who cannot go on a mission without falling down. How was she able to survive for so long? How was she even capable of believing she was good enough to consider herself as strong as her friends? She might be smart and get by without falling from time to time but that is not strength, it is pure luck.

In his eyes she was always strong and although he never forgot she was not as strong as him, he always considered her the best kunoichi. Sakura never lacked courage to do something even if that was more than she could handle. Power comes in different shapes no matter the accomplishment. She fought, although it was not always ending with good results, without even worrying about herself and that should tell everyone just how strong she was. Kakashi came back home and was able to survive thanks to her fast analytical mind and knowledge. There are so many people alive out there who should be thanking her for her struggles and constant desire to improve.

"There is no accomplished shinobi out there," he promised her. "This is life: there is always someone better out there."

Sakura had a shadow of a smile on her face but faded as fast as it appeared. He is the strongest there is and she has no doubt about it. "I appreciate everything…you did for me…"

Shisui smiled back at her, feeling a little bit embarrassed. He didn't try to do much for her but for himself. He tried to catch her heart in a trap and for that he was willing to do just anything. Everything he did was for his own good and although it seemed he wanted her good as well, everything was nothing but an act. A really good man would've allowed her the freedom she wanted but not him. He couldn't stand the idea of her being with his cousin and he hated the thought her friends could influence her opinion about him. He wanted to have full control over her heart but he understood long ago Sakura was not that silly. She was temperamental and he could never cloud her mind with his ideas. It is funny now that he thinks back, Sakura probably hardly ever listened to what he told her but she still stuck to him. He hoped she was always close to him because she loved him but maybe she was there to make sure he was not making anything stupid.

"I've missed you so," he whispered reaching her head and gently stroking it.

"I had a dream," she gently whispered back.

"Yeah?"

Sakura nodded once. The movement provoked pain in her back but she smiled. "The war was over and we were traveling together…"

He could cry right now but he must be strong. "That would be great." Exhaustion finally caught up with him and he leaned on his chest over her bed. He kept her hand tight in his grip and close to his lips. This time it is impossible to lose her but he fears she might walk away if he releases her. She was gone for so long and he missed her so much that he feels like slapping himself for feeling sleepy but something bigger than him is pushing him down.

Ignoring the pain provoked from moving, Sakura turned on her side and wrapped her other hand around his back. She hid her face in his hair and whispered before he could fall asleep the only words he always wanted to hear. Her voice was weak and lacked the grace a lady should have when confessing but at least she lived long enough to finally pronounce those words. "I love you too."

* * *

 _Let me know what you think about this chapter and advice if I should continue the story!_


	13. Date

The warm breeze of summer spreads the smell of freshly cut grass throughout the village making people lazy and powerless. Summer came earlier this year and with less worries about the war everyone is blindly living in their own ideal worlds. Only shinobi responsible to move at the border of the country are still aware how real this war still is. They do not have time to enjoy summer and its juicy fruit like most people do. No, they have to make sure everything is fine. Lately, Raikage is terribly quiet and no major fights happened as Yondaime predicted. The scariest part is that Raikage hardly seems sane and when dealing with crazy people there is never enough precaution. The small fights ended with Konoha's win but everything seemed fishy from the beginning so they kept their guards up day and night. In times like this Shisui can allow his love bloom and enjoy his time with his first girlfriend. Since Sakura confessed to him he has been anxious to finish the mission he was assigned for the next day - he had to guard the border with Lightening Country for 1 month and organize teams responsible to investigate around the border. Now, all he wants is to spend some time with his beautiful girlfriend. He had some worries while he was there but now that he is back and wrote everything in his report it is no longer his duty to worry. He will worry again tomorrow, if he doesn't meet her again.

Shisui bought vanilla ice cream for the two of them and rushed to the training grounds where Sakura was waiting for him. They trained a little bit to help Sakura regain her ability to freely control her chakra and to rise up her stamina. When she fell on her rear begging for a break he had this great idea to go and buy ice cream. Now he feels stupid for going alone and leaving her by herself in the woods when he could have had a walk with her through the village. He is aware he had plenty of walks with her in front of everyone and they shared hugs and even kisses but it was always because he made the first move and he wanted to keep predators away and to feel her smooth skin together with that amazing scent of flowers. He has to admit he is becoming a little bit gay with his constant appreciation of flowers and although he has nothing against gay people he really wants to believe he wouldn't have found Sakura attractive if she were a male. Hopefully.

Upon his return, Sakura was lazily laying on the ground with her feet inside the small pond Shisui managed to make after she made a whole in the ground and he attacked her with a water style jutsu. She was playing with her pink hair, eyes closed and lips mumbling an invented song. Feeling his presence, she opened her eyes and looked at the man walking towards her with one hand in his pocket and a bag of ice cream in the other. She turned on her side, feet still inside the pond, and playfully smiled at him.

"What are you giggling about?" he asked sitting next to her and opening the bag.

"You," she said and got on her rear. Shisui raised a questioning eyebrow as he handed her the bag to choose the ice cream she prefers. "Buying a bag of ice cream for only two people is kind of silly." She randomly chose one and put the bag away. "And all of them the same flavor."

"I like vanilla," he said reaching the bag embarrassed.

Shisui took his shoes off and relaxed his feet inside the pond. Yes, times like this are indeed rare and should be appreciated. He cannot remember the last time he actually enjoyed his day off. Usually he trained on his days off and tried to come up with plans to take Danzo down. Yes, days like this are rare and although he knows it is foolish to believe there are no worries, he cannot help it. He grabbed Sakura from behind her shoulders and pulled her on his chest. The two of them ate their ice creams while enjoying the surroundings: birds singing around them, pleasant breeze which carries the smell of grass and flowers, a nice pond with still cold water and a beautiful sky with fluffy clouds.

They had ice cream after ice cream until their heads started to hurt and the bag was empty. Next time he will not take so much ice cream. Aside from the fact that they are only two people, it was also kind of expensive. Many goods are expensive lately and not that many people have the luxury to buy ice cream, soap and other goods which are harder to produce or are imported. It is hard to pretend there is no war when spices are nearly a myth for most people and some pills no longer reach the stores in Konoha. Without realizing it yet, many people in Konoha are growing poor even if the lands are rich and the fruit and vegetables are cheaper this year than any other. In reality, the situation is not getting any better and although their lives are not in danger, they will find themselves one day in front of empty stores.

Sakura and Shisui would rather not think about this and just enjoy the moment. They will need later moments like this to help them move on. "It is nice," Sakura said wrapping her hands around his middle. "I wish I could stay like this forever."

Shisui rested his hands behind him and leaned over them to have a better look at the sky. "Nothing can last forever," he said absent minded.

Sakura looked up to see his face. "Don't say that…" She knows anything can happen in any moment as she also knows no life can last forever but she wants to be one of those people who have no worries. Shisui looked down and rested his forehead on the top of her head.

"Do you really love me?" he whispered.

"Of course I do," she shouted hurt by his doubt. Shisui chuckled with his face still hidden in her hair. "Don't you?" she asked calming down.

"Hehe, how can I not love you?"

"Then why are you so melancholic?" she sulked.

Shisui wrapped his hands around her and pull her after him on the ground. Lying on their sides, they looked at each other with longing eyes. "Remember what I've promised you?" Sakura shook her head like an innocent child. She cannot possibly remember everything without a context. He felt too embarrassed to bring up the subject so he blushed and closed his eye.

"So?" she insisted.

"No…not now," he said reminding himself it is not the moment to worry about that. "What should we do now?"

Sakura rubbed the tip of her nose over his. "We could stay like this." Shisui totally agreed to her proposal and pulled her closer to his body, sliding his hand under her head and kissing her forehead. Moments like this make the life of a shinobi less gloomy and worth living. Some weeks ago he thought he will never smell her scent or feel her skin ever again but now she is back and she makes his life worth living again. His heart is finally beating again and he can focus on everything he does. On top of that, she came back home with a change of heart from that little baster to him and with a lovely confession. Shisui started chuckling on his own and rubbed his forehead over hers feeling embarrassed and proud at the same time. Sakura raised an eyebrow but Shisui could not see anything but his glorious future next to a beautiful kunoichi. Watching her, his heart is filling with so many feelings that he feels like grab her middle and throw her in the air. He might get slapped and beaten up but it would be worth it.

"What?" she asked not really wanting to know if he lost it or not.

"I am happy," he said and threw one leg over her hips to pull her closer and keep away still.

"I can see that," she replied pinching his leg until he moved it away. "I am also happy." She is happy but she is way too embarrassed to do anything. Before, everything was natural and she never thought too much about it but now she has no idea what a girlfriend can or cannot do. After all, she wasted her precious years running after an emotionless Uchiha that she had no time to experience her first kiss until Shisui made the move. Now that she thinks back, there was always proof that he was in love with her and that she kind of liked him too but she kept on walking after her childhood crush. "I wish there were more days like this…. The two of us lazing around…kind of…making out…"

"Do you want to make out?" he asked, heart racing. He wanted to bring this up earlier but he feared she might get angry.

Sakura bit her lower lip, looked at his chest and shyly nodded. Of course she wants to feel as much of him as possible and although small things happened before she feels like this is for the first time. Shisui kissed and hugged her before but they were not dating then. Now it feels different, it is special. His hands seem stronger than before and as he touches her hip she cannot help but want him to touch her even more. She never noticed before how smoothly his fingers travel up and down her bare skin making her feel a little bit nervous and excite her to the point she could melt under his touch. His lips seem to whisper the sweetest words in her ear. She never knew that her name along had the power to make her powerless and awaken something inside her. Sakura reached his cheek and traveled her fingers over it. His skin is warm. Here and there small but thick strands of hair are pocking her fingers. The thoughts of him shaving in the morning before going out are kind of erotic and she wishes she could be there to watch him manipulate the straight razor. She bit her lower lip imagining him touching his cheeks to check if he properly shaved.

He is a man, she thought as his lips gently kissed hers. This is what a man is like with the girl he loves. He was always kind and loving and now she is aware she never knew how to appreciate him. She could have enjoyed such moments a long time ago and maybe many things wouldn't have happened if she knew how to treasure him. Shisui bit her lips making her shiver with desire. Sakura threw her hands around his shoulders and pulled him over her as she leaned on her back. His muscles tensed under her touch but he gladly leaned over her thin body, feeling her nipples pocking his chest. He gently brushed some strands of hair from her forehead and leaned to kiss it. "I want to treasure you," he whispered next to her ear.

Sakura closed her eyes and gently moaned. There are so many things she wants to tell him but she doesn't have the strength to. She wants to treasure him too and she wants to see him happy all the time. She failed so many times in the past and she wishes she could make it up for it. Her eyes fell over his stitched eyelids reminding her she was the one who closed them forever.

"I'm sorry," she whispered back. Shisui stared into her green eyes with confusion. "I couldn't help you… All I had to do was listen but I was scared," she continued and cupped his cheeks. She wanted to help him get over losing his eye but she had no confidence and no courage to bring up the subject. He struggled under her stare for so long and all she could do was to avoid the subject. "I never did anything for you."

Shisui grabbed one of her hands and gently kissed her fingers. "I always took what I wanted," he joked pressing his lips over hers. He will always take what he wants and the proof is her. She insisted not loving him but here she is under his body wanting to be his.

In the shadows of the trees, the two of them felt like the time was theirs. Nothing could interfere and nothing could break them apart until the moon rose. Just kisses and cuddles seemed enough. The war is cold but the warmth they managed to share that night seemed enough.


	14. Worth dying for

This year's summer was like none other: the temperatures were not too high and thanks to constant raining the fields were covered with healthy crops. Most people hadn't seen so much food in the last 4 years so everything felt like a feast. With only one enemy left in the war, people became high spirited and were convinced that by the end of summer the war will be part of history. Konoha was indeed doing great and although there was still a war going on, nobody worried too much. The abductions from within the village abruptly stopped and mothers no longer feared to have their children playing outside. That summer was certainly a great one. Nobody could remember the last time they were so relaxed and carefree. But of course, that happiness lasted only until September. September came along with heavy rains and low temperature. All the happiness was washed away in only a few days. In Hi no Kuni snow is not very common and although they do have something that resembles Autumn, the temperatures do not go below 18 degrees. So when the first day of Autumn came with cold showers and temperatures below 10 degrees, people panicked and thought something really bad was about to happen.

Indeed, on the 20th of September, Raikage and his people surrounded Konohagakure during the night. Those who were guarding the walls announce Yondaime at 2 in the morning that strange sounds were coming from all over the forest and by the time the Kage managed to gather all the shinobi to investigate they found themselves trapped inside their own village. The air-raid sirens went off at 4 in the morning, waking up the whole village. People knew right away that they are not to go outside their homes no matter what and hide in their basements until further notice.

The war has been going on for many years but no army managed to get close enough to the village so when it happened, people panicked to the point they couldn't see the daylight coming with them alive. The situation was indeed very serious and even Yondaime feared they might be left with nothing by the end of the next day. All the clans gathered and everyone was sent outside the village to defend the wall with their lives. They could not afford to open the gates so they had to jump over the wall until they could secure the main entrance.

Sakura was kept inside the village and together with Tsunade and Shizune healed the wounded and fought anyone who managed to step inside the village. Everything was so unexpected that they had no plans and everyone fought the way they knew best. It was clear that the night could not end well when only a hand of people had to do two jobs: the medics and the genin had to be both shinobi and doctors. Anyone who was not capable of fighting remained in the village and helped with the wounded. The genin were running all over the place to provide water to those brought with serious wounds and even helped the iryo nin to perform surgeries. The genin know nothing about surgeries but they had to do their best and be of help to the doctors who were overwhelmed by the number of wounded. Konoha has so few doctors that it is a surprise they can save more than 10 people. But nobody complained. There was no time to do anything but fight and heal.

Nobody was used to hearing explosions and each sound petrified the hearts of the people hiding in their basements. Children were crying at each powerful sound and mothers were powerless to calm them down. They had no hopes either. With no hospital and only a few doctors, they knew few people will survive after that fight. They were already thinking their husbands will be called on the battle field and that they will have to bury them by the end of the week.

Sakura threw her messy hair over her back and leaned over an injured man to properly scan the wound on his head. The leaf shinobi have been bravely fighting for over 6 hours and aside from some explosions in the south of the village where some homes were destroyed, nothing else bad happened inside the village. At least, nothing Sakura was aware of. The hospital was moved to the Hokage tower, as it is the furthest building from the main gates, and in the last few hours many injured were brought in. After a close examination she realized that only a surgery could save him but she had no means of performing one and no time either. The man grabbed her hand and begged her to give him some water. Sakura nodded, although aware he could no longer see, and called a boy who was running around with bottles of water to help the man. It broke her heart because she was aware half of the people brought in had no chances of surviving and she had strict orders from the elders not to bother herself with those who cannot be sent back to fighting or with those who required difficult surgeries. After seeing that even Tsunade agreed that at a time like this they need to be cruel and save only those who still have chances to fight for the village, Sakura tried to close her heart and gave more attention to people who could heal faster.

That was not their way and nobody should command such cruel things but watching everyone she understood that they all knew it and accepted their destiny with no complaints. None of the men begged her to be saved when they knew it was impossible. No, they just begged for some water. All the genin were given paper to write down the last words of those who were dying and to make sure they do not lose those letters. After the fight will be over, someone will let their families know their last thoughts. This is war and now everyone has the chance to see how terrible it really is.

* * *

Shisui threw one last punch at his enemy before putting him on his knees and knocking him off. He has to rely less on his sharingan as there is no saying when that fight will be over. He might be required for fight for weeks and weeks and he cannot afford to put too much pressure on his only sharingan. He has no idea for how long he has been fighting but his feet are trembling from exhaustion and his hands are swollen and red. Shisui leaned over the closest tree and permitted himself to take a short break to regain his power. He longs for some water and maybe something small to eat but he will not complain if he gets only water. His eyes scanned the fallen shinobi until he found one with a backpack. He dragged his feet to him and heavily fell on his rear to check the backpack. Unfortunately, he could not find water but he used it to gather all the kunais and shuriken he could find together with some scrolls; maybe they will prove to be useful in the future.

Throwing the rucksack on his back, Shisui jumped in the closest tree and rushed towards the entrance of the village. They have no means of communication and no plans so all he can do is to go from place to place to provide support and crush as many enemies as he can. The problem is that after so many hours of fighting without even having water, most of the leaf shinobi are exhausted and weakened.

The sound of a branch breaking reached his ears and Shisui made a quick jump before a fire jutsu could annihilate him. He grabbed a thick branch and redirected his landing on another tree. He barely had time to land as the enemy reached him in a few seconds and tried to throw a punch in his face. Shisui parted his legs for better balance and grabbed the fist in his palm right before it could hit him. His eyes fell upon the boy who looked back at him with fearless eyes. Shisui wanted to smile and mock the kid for even trying but the circumstances did not allow him to do so. It is no longer funny when children are involved in wars and bloody crimes. With fast movements he pulled the child making him lose balance and hit the nape of his neck. The boy fell on the branch in a second. Shisui cannot kill or wound children, not even when the enemy is so close to his home. What can they do anyway? They are fragile and lack experience to fight.

He continued to trip to the gates with few incidents and some new minor injuries on his shoulders and back. By the time he reached the gate he saw that most of the adults were there: Fugaku, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and the former leader of the Inuzuka clan, fighting to prevent enemies from entering inside the village through the gate. Feeling like there is no need for him to step in, he continued his trip around the wall. The conclusion was that the wall is slowly getting smaller, cannon balls equally chopping it from the top to the bottom like some sort of sick game. The annoyance was so great that Shisui could not leave without giving some punches here and there.

* * *

Tsunade looked at the man lying on the cold flood with regret. There was nothing she could do for him and his begs to be saved and go back and help Yondaime win this fight nearly made her tear. Shizune was in the same situation with a kunoichi who had her lower part crushed. There is no time to perform a surgery and they do not have enough plaster to make a cast large enough to cover half of her body. Her only hope is that she will endure the pain until the fight is over so they can do something for her then.

In the lobby, Sakura was finishing a hand amputation. After a few hours of rest, the man will be ready to be sent back on the battlefield. It is cruel, it is wrong but war is inhumane and she has to adapt to this situation. Everyone has to adapt! Now she has to throw away her feelings and the right thing to do in order to properly do her job. She has been doing this since the war started so she got used to this needed cruelty. Sakura wiped her forehead with the back of her hand and looked at the man one more time before motioning a nurse to come and take care of everything.

Looking around the room she sees nothing but wounded people, dead bodies thrown one over another to make space for the new injured brought in. The sight is not pretty and she hates amputating more than anything but what really worries her is Shisui being somewhere outside, fighting to protect the village and other leaf shinobi while she is there, safe and sound.

Tsunade climbed the stairs down to the lobby. She looked around, seeing Sakura was the only medic there and bit her lips annoyed. "You!" she shouted and grabbed a boy by the collar. "Gather a few more and go from home to home and ask women to come to the hospital and help!" The boy nodded and rushed outside with a few more genin after him. "Sakura!" Tsunade called before the kunoichi could move to another patient. The girl walked fast to Tsunade, with caution not to step on any patients, and took off her bloodied gloves. "We will not make it," she whispered as she grabbed Sakura by the elbow and pulled her to the stairs. Nobody has to hear such pessimistic words. "There are too many injured and we have no means of treating them. I just got news that our medical stocks were crushed by cannon balls and we will soon be out of morphine and bandages." Sakura quietly listened to her teacher as there was nothing she could do or say to make things better. She was expecting this and she had a feeling something like this will happen but it happened earlier than it should have had.

"We can use clothes as bandages," Sakura said worried they might really go down in the next hours.

Tsunade tsked annoyed and looked one more time around the lobby. It pains her to see that they were so unprepared. They were so stupid to believe all the danger was behind. Look at that room! Look at the blood washing the floor! Look at the number of people who cannot even rest until they actually die. "Go," she said pushing Sakura by the elbow. Sakura looked surprised and confused at her teacher. Where is she to go? "Go and fight!" Tsunade shouted annoyed at the girl who was unable to read her mind.

"I cannot do Tsunade-sama. All these people need me."

"I have asked for women to be brought in and help so go! We do nothing special here anyway."

Sakura nodded and walked with small steps outside the building. She has been fighting in this war for so many years and she has seen this kind of sight before but it was never in her village. All these years, she lived under the impression that nobody will be capable of getting close to her little paradise and destroy everything she fought to protect. She saw dead people at the borders and she sent injured people back on the fighting grounds but she never had to bring unspecialized women to do her work. She was always enough and she never had to worry about fighting. Those times are long behind her and she cannot help but shed tears of pity for herself and for those who died so something like this wouldn't happen. Why did those people have to die when this happened? Sakura looked around the streets: empty, dirty with blood, cannon balls falling all over the place, sometimes actually hitting homes and stores. Everything was for nothing. She nearly died for nothing because they could not prevent this. Naruto trained like a crazy person for nothing because he cannot protect the village. Nobody can anymore.

Her feet carried her to the main gates. Her steps are hard and her mind is blank: all she has is the instinct to go and fight, die for a village which will soon be wiped away. Nothing is certain anymore and she has no drive to go outside and save anyone. She cannot even see herself saved from this hell. Why the hell bother to save others? Sakura suddenly stopped and leaned over a nearby wall. She cannot go! She cannot fight! She doesn't want to fight anymore. Everything she did in the past was for a purpose but now she is aware she will make no difference. Call her a coward but for what the hell should she fight for? This village will certainly fall and no matter how many good shinobi are fighting right now they will not be capable of saving it. The enemy surrounded the village and she going outside means another meaningless death. Her body started to shiver and Sakura fell to the ground provoking a thump. She cannot move another step; not that she wants to. The gate is right in front of her eyes but she is so scared of walking outside that she cannot even run away and hide. She is scared for the first time to fight in this war. Up until now she could face anything but now she wants to turn her back and be saved. Walking away means betrayal and everything she did so far will be meaningless but nothing can move her from that spot. That thought made her smile, even laugh. "Meaningless…" She laughed again through sobs until she feared someone might see her hiding like a coward in the safety of the village. Everything was meaningless! She had this feeling before but now she knows for sure. They are all crazy bastards who carry meaningless fights for a futureless village. Sakura laughed one more time before getting up and this time walking towards the main gate with confidence. There is nothing she can do and thoughts alone will not wake everyone up. It is her duty to die tonight and it is her turn to face this unpromising situation.

* * *

The night hit Hi no Kuni quite early but the starts and the moon were doing their best to make the needed light to continue the fight. Soon, it will be 24 hours since they started fighting and nobody from Konoha had the change to rest or drink water. They fought like savages, spilling blood all over the wall and forest. Even strong, outstanding shinobi like Itachi, Naruto and Sasuke hit their limit a long time ago and felt somewhere deep inside their hearts that they do not need to be winners if the fight ends and no more people dying. They could not verbalize their thoughts; there was no time for speaking. The enemy is getting slower closer to the wall and the fighting area is getting smaller and smaller. Soon, they will all gather around the wall like cornered beasts and blindly fight anyone approaching them.

Shisui, who was dead tired but kept on fighting like he just took a long break and drank as much water as he wanted, pulled a kunai out of his shoulder and pierced the enemy right into his eye. Blood rushed over Shisui's face before he hit the man in the gut with his right foot and pushed him to the ground. Shisui remained with the kunai in his hand and looked at the enemy who died without much torture. His eye fell from the kunai and crushed over the ground like a tomato. The sight is not pretty but at that point he can digest pretty much anything. That night he was hit by lightning, kunais, fire jutsus and hard punches in his face. He cannot feel much pain at this point and although he wants to believe they are getting closer to the end, everything is just starting.

An unexpected sound from behind caught Shisui off guard and with no time to react he was hit hard in the back and tossed in the nearest tree. He's been through worse but he is so exhausted at this point that he doesn't even want to fight anymore. Now that someone put him on his ass he has no strength to act like he was still powerful. He loves his village more than anything and he fears his father and Sakura will carry the consequences but he cannot stand anymore. Shisui looked up to face his enemy. There is no sadness and no hard feelings. Really, the other party is not worse than he is. Both of them have to obey orders and both of them have to protect their families. If one of them doesn't fall now, they will eventually fall later but few will return home. Shisui watched the man, tired as him, take out his sword and ready to behead him.

Blood covered Shisui's face and the enemy fell on the ground next to him. Shisui was never the type to be saved by others, much less by his own father. Kagami walked out of the shadows and approached his son with a stern look on his face. Initially, Shisui could not look at his father but after long thoughts he decided there is nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has their own weaknesses and he is no exception.

"Don't you dare," his father threatened on a low voice. "If you must die, at least fight with honor!" Kagami grabbed Shisui by the collar and got him on his feet. He is aware how hard it is to keep on fighting. Of course he knows, he is also tired and thirsty but he cannot stop now. He wants to take down as many enemies as possible and if he dies, at least he killed many kumo shinobi. "Have honor."

"I'm tired," Shisui tried to defend himself.

"You are not allowed to be. Shinobi are weapons who fight until the last moment. We do not grow tired." Kagami's words resonated through Shisui's mind making him hate the path he chose but also making him feel ashamed for not being able to continue what he decided to do a long time ago. He will fight until someone cuts his legs and he will not be able to move anymore. Or at least, he wants to believe that.

* * *

The fights went on for days and nights and when everything was over, nobody could fight anymore. Their hands and legs were heavy and felt like someone tied them together so they could not move anymore. Raikage cornered all the leaf shinobi around the wall they tried to protect but which was now as tall as a man. With a smile on his face he proclaimed himself winner of the war. That night, Konoha lost more than just the war. It lost irreplaceable people.

After hearing they lost the war, Sakura walked straight back to the tower. Her steps were small and she was way too tired to even care if she was still needed by Yondaime. She just turned her back at the way too happy kage and walked to Tsunade and Shizune with no enthusiasm and no desire to do anything anymore. She just walked beneath buildings which were barely standing. As far as she was concerned, the buildings could fall over her because she didn't care anymore. In the past days and nights she has been running and fighting like crazy and she killed more than she saved.

The road is covered in dead, bloated bodies and the only living things are the mosquitos drinking their blood. Sakura walked over dead bodies without even bothering to avoid them. Those people died at least one day ago and after staying in the sun, they bloated and are ready at any moment to burst open. She's seen this before. Hell, there is nothing she hasn't seen in her short life but now everyone has the chance to see what war is really about. For many, this seemed as a game but now they have to face the reality: people do die and the sight is not pretty at all.

The tower had its own walls made out of dead bodies. Sakura stepped and tripped over the body of a child before walking inside. She looked at the child for long seconds before walking inside. Even if she wanted she could not feel anything. As she entered, she fell on the ground feeling sorry for herself. Those who died were lucky. God knows what awaits them now. Finding herself on her belly, Sakura pulled her knees to her chest and buried her face behind them. Her hair is red, her feet have blisters and her hands do not even have the power to wipe the sweat from her forehead. This war lasted way too long and now she finally reached her limit. She has no more tears to shed.

"Crazy days, huh?" Shisui finally spoke. He saw her walking inside and his heart throbbed in pain. He has never seen her like that and no matter how much he wishes to walk to her and hug her he cannot move a muscle. After hearing they lost the war, Shisui also left and came to the tower looking for Sakura. Because he could not find her, he pushed down a man who died on the only bench in the lobby and rested his back on the hard wood. He feared she was crying on her own but when she looked up he saw she was just tired. That made him feel better and he smiled to the woman who seemed no bigger than a child.

Seeing him, she wanted to cry and scream his name but no matter the despair she felt, she could not make a sound. His sight is the only thing which gives her hope for a better tomorrow. These days were pure hell and she felt like she walked on burning water with her bare feet. Her mind screamed his name over and over again until she lost her inside voice as well. She spread her legs and tried to push herself in his direction. She has no straight to walk to him so she crawled as close as she could to him but dead bodies were keeping her away from him and she just couldn't get over them. Her bare hands tried to reach him but she was way too far no matter how closed he seemed to her. His heart breaks seeing her so helpless.

"Sakura, its fine," he whispered, tears rushing to his eyes. "I love you too. I am alive because I wanted to see you once more…my love…" Shisui bit his power lip and allowed himself to cry in silence.

She loves him too and she wants to let him know but she cannot speak. Her voice made some strange sounds before she finally gave up and leaned her cheek on the cold and dirty floor. Her hands fell over the dead body which served as a barrier between the two. All they have left is their eyes with which they try to communicate their love.


	15. The shinobi spirit

Losing the war did not bother many people but the state of the village devastated everyone. There were only a few houses left standing, including the Hokage Tower, while the rest of the village was nothing but an aggregation of rocks, wood and glass. On the first day after losing the war, people occupied their time with funerals and only after that they went to their homes to see what they could still save. But of course, many things were destroyed by the weight of the roof and nearly nothing was savable: the clothes were torn or too dirty to be cleaned, the furniture was completely destroyed and what was still usable had no purpose when there was no home to put it in, the food was smashed or cracked by the weight of the walls and all those who kept their money inside their homes remained penniless. After such a loss, Yondaime could not say much to those who were waiting for instructions or alienation. He hid himself inside his office for many hours, feeling too empty to even cry, and started thinking where he made the mistakes which led to this. Eventually, he told everyone they were lucky to be alive and that with hard work they will make Konoha beautiful again. He was disappointed by his words but what else could he say to families which lost their children, husbands or mothers? He could not even bring all the bodies back to their families and offer them a proper funeral.

Everybody wanted to blame him but nobody dared do that. It was hard to blame someone when they all fought in that war, directly or not so they all embraced his words and felt motivated to work hard to make Konoha the village it used to be.

War reparations were imposed on Hi no Kuni and although the costs were not that high, they were still a burden on a village which remained with nothing but ruins. This dissatisfied the elders of the village but Yondaime, tired and with no more tolerance, cut them off and sent them back to their ruined homes before he could send them outside the village.

Since no tragedy comes alone, the high temperatures persisted, to everyone's annoyance, and the smell of rotten bodies invaded the village. The smell was so bad people were throwing up on the streets. Men were asked to leave their work and several teams were formed to burn the bodies resting in the woods. The teams were formed out of villagers, the only people still capable of working. All the shinobi were too weak, too tired and not motivated at all to move or fight for the village. Or what remained out of the village. Nothing seemed worth it anymore. After years and years of fighting, they could not imagine a life without war, stress and or a job so everyone felt unsatisfied, empty and unaccomplished.

The villagers covered their faces with scarfs and other cloths they could find, proper equipment being out of discussion, and started searching the woods, walking after the smell. When the smell was getting worse, they knew they were close. Being very hot, the bodies bloated and exploded all over the place. Rats and mosquitoes were eating all the parts which were less foul like their eyes, tongues and fingers while the other parts were left for worms. Their intention was to move several bodies in one spot and burn them all at a time but being so rotten, the bodies were splitting apart at each move. It was impossible to drag them by hands or feet so their only option was to burn one body at a time, sometimes even the trees as body parts were oozing down their bark. The smell of burnt meat invaded the village but it was more tolerable than the smell of rotten meat.

* * *

Uchiha Kagami leaned over what once used to be the wall of his house and looked around. The roof cave in destroying the furniture, the tatami and the shoji doors. He wishes everything to be a terrible dream but everything is nothing but the harsh reality. He fought like a crazy man only to be left with nothing but the dirty and ragged clothes he wore in the last days. "Thank god your mother is not live," he whispered, heartbroken.

Shisui, who just sat on the porch without even looking at what remained of his home, kept on smiling while looking at the pieces of rock and wood scattered all over the garden. He feared something like that might happen to the village he loves. Shisui watched many villages end up like this without feeling anything; he was responsible for their misery and he did not feel guilty at all. He was too proud, too naïve, too…too foolish. In his mind, he was way too strong to let such tragedies hit Konoha. But this is war and such tragedies cannot avoid the village he made an oath to protect with his life. He failed again. He lost his eye, his home and his village in only one year. "Thank god we lived to see this," he growled annoyed, mocking his father for pushing him to fight.

Kagami ignored his son. He is too tired and too sad to mind a man-boy who tries to blame him for something he did not want to happen. "She furnished this home to her liking."

Shisui glared at his absent minded father with the desire to make him stop talking. He does not need to remember about his mother when he is sad as it is. But seeing Kagami devastated by the sight he kept his lips shut and looked down with shame. They were just unlucky. Shisui looked back at his garden, or what remained of it. His heart is heavy. For the first time he is relieved his mother is not there to see what remained of their home. For the first time he is happy she was not there to see how low they stoop. "Fuck all of this," he cursed under his breath. How the hell did all of this happen? The power of a few hours decided their fate and he could not change that.

"It will be fine," his father said reaching Shisui's hand. It has been ages since the last time Kagami held his son's hand trying to make him feel safe. This feeling is worth more than all the things he ever had.

"How can you say that?" Shisui asked seeing no way out. He clenched Kagami's hand. This reminds him of the times he was just a kid and his father would take him to the Academy. He hated being left there with people he did not know.

"We are alive. As long as we do not die we can still change things."

* * *

The Haruno family could not save anything. They just sat next on the rocks which once formed their apartment building and looked down. Mebuki could do nothing but cry in silence next to her husband, who was just as overwhelmed by feelings as her. Kizashi did not cry but he was very close to a break down. They were not rich and everything they had was bought after years and years of saving money. Their daughter was a great help and invested here and there to make their home as cozy as possible. They have no way of paying Sakura back much less build a new home. Of course, Sakura never wanted her parents to pay her back and she told them several times not to bother about such things because she is also living there and it is her duty to help the parents who raised her.

Sakura was sitting across the street, knees at her chest, looking at her parents with emotionless eyes. She cannot stand seeing them so devastated but she cannot show any compassion. She is also sad for losing her home but there is no happiness as great as having her parents alive. A home can be rebuilt but the dead cannot be brought back. Sakura cannot just go to her parents and tell them that since they are simple people, not even chuunin, and were never involved in dangerous fights. She can only look at them and make sure they do not do anything dangerous.

The kunoichi got up and walked down the street, no specific direction in her mind. She cannot be there anymore. Her parents are suffering and she has nothing but stupid words to cheer them up. But words cannot make them happy. No, words do not even have shape, they are meaningless right now. She feels meaningless. There are so many injured whom she has to attend to but she simply does not want to. Right now, Sakura has to take care of herself and not of people she does not know or care about.

Her long walk took to her to Shisui's home. The fence is still tall but she is sure behind it lies nothing but a ruin. Just like her home. She wants to see him, hug him but she cannot just go there, when he might be with his father. The last thing she wants is to bother them when they must be just as devastated as her parents. Sakura leaned over the tall fence and stared at her shoeless feet. She walked all the way here without shoes and her feet have small blisters and cuts. But she feels nothing. She had no idea this is how she would feel after everything would be over. For some reason, she thought the end of the war will bring a festive mood and everybody will be clapping their hands, throwing confetti all over the streets, with music surrounding the village and everyone will be dancing all over the place. But those endings happen only in movies and books meant to console those who are waiting their children and husbands to come back home as heroes. Those endings are for women so they do not suffer while waiting. It is so they do not hate war. Those endings are not for her to live. She is supposed to be strong, unbeatable…emotionless. Sakura smiled amused by everything she is supposed to be but she is not. Ideals do not exist in their world and she is far from perfect. The irony is that she feels good about herself. She does not feel the need to be perfect. She is great the way she is.

"Sakura," Shisui called stepping into the street. He has been looking for things which he could still save but the walls ruined everything. He sensed her presence and he initially thought she was just passing by but she remained there as if waiting for him to notice her so she does not go after him. And that was her intention. She wanted him to come to her so she does not feel like she bothered him. "Is everything alright…? Well, as alright as it can be…" he grabbed one of her hands and gently squeezed it.

"I could not speak with my parents since the war ended…" she said looking down. She feels ashamed for not being there with her parents but she just cannot speak with them. "I cannot stand hearing my mother cry." Sakura swallowed harshly and looked at him for a split second, after which she looked back at her feet. Shisui could not say anything so he just squeezed her fingers. It is so hard to comfort someone when nothing is worth living for. "This world is merciless. We felt like we had the power but in reality, we were fooled."

"Nobody fooled us. This is how war works," he said a little bit amused by her words. Shisui also leaned over the fence and looked down the street. They are the only people chatting and doing nothing. What can everyone be busy with when there is nothing to do?

"I think God punished us for trying to be gods ourselves," she whispered paranoid, looking around to make sure nobody else hears her. What if someone hears her? What would they do to her if they knew what she did? "They told us to save only those who can still fight and leave the others to die. We were like gods, deciding people's fate." Tears left her eyes as she looked down. The tears smashed over her feet, slipping over her wounds.

"Calm down," he told her raising her chin. "I told you, this is how war works. It was bound to happen." His heart breaks seeing her lose her mind right in front of him. She changes from sad to paranoid and back to sad. He fears she might really go crazy.

Sakura nodded and looked around. Another fear went through her mind and she had to ask him while he was still there. She clenched his hand as hard as she could, fearing he might be leaving her. The agony and the fear which make her heart beat fast are driving her crazy. "How did we end up loving each other?" she asked looking straight into his eye. Her hands are shaking and her eyes are cloudy. This question has been bothering her for quite a while and she cannot understand how she learned to love when war brought nothing but fear, despair and betrayal. "All I felt those days was fear and duty. I felt no love for this village." How can she love a village which decided not to save everyone? She has been doing this for years and because there was no time to think about such things, she never questioned herself. She accepted those orders without feeling guilty but now that there is nothing else to think about, those deaths are hunting her. "How will I face God?" Sakura desperately shook her head. Fear after fear is taking control over her mind and she does not know how to cope with those feelings.

Shisui cupped her cheeks and pressed his lips over hers, preventing her from speaking. Her questions, her fears are making him restless. There might be too much truth in her words and he does not want to think about something like that. Maybe when he will be old he will have these thoughts before dying. It wouldn't be too late as now is just as impossible to change anything. He stared into her green eyes before releasing her cheeks and leaning back next to her. "Love is all there is left in this god-forgotten place. After all, we only had each other to get over this harsh reality." Love can be born even during the most difficult times but a god that never existed before will not show up now. "It is only us in this world Sakura. We make the rules only if we are winners if not…" Shisui smiled with regret because he could not win the fight, "…our faith is decided by the winners. So I guess we can say…we play gods."

"Don't say that," she panicked hearing his terrible words. "Don't even think that." Her hands grabbed his elbow and she looked down. "God exists…we just do not deserve Him to notice us." She is surprised by her own words. She had no idea she believes in God with so much pathos. She chuckled and rested her forehead over his arm. "It is typical for humans to search for a deity when such catastrophes hit them. When it gets too hard for us to bear the pain or to find a way out we find consolation in beings stronger, smarter than us because we were so stupid to destroy our world, our own happiness. We are such…"

"Hypocrites…" he continued her sentence knowing very well what she was about to say. "It was fine when it was not our village and not out people but now, suddenly, everything we did was wrong."

Sakura looked at him a little bit surprised but happy he knew her so well. "Shisui…I really believe God exists…we just…" she looked around searching for the right words, "…we just cannot comprehend His existence because we are soaked in sin."

"No Sakura…" He prayed once. It was only once and it was for her sake but he doubts he will do it again. She survived that tragedy but no god can take merit for that. She survived because she was strong and because nothing could put her down no matter how many times she was tested. Sakura survived each time thanks to her own abilities and maybe a little bit out of luck. "God does not exist because we have not created one yet. But wait and see…in a few weeks people will start praying to this one god which they invented in order to forget about their misery."

Sakura searched his face before nodding once. "We need a god," she whispered. More tears left her eyes and she bit her lips. They need many things but a god is the best thing they can get. Of course, that god will only support them morally because their village will return to what it used to be only when they will start rebuilding it. Until someone mobilizes them they will have to pray.

* * *

Sakura walked back home understanding very well her duty. Her mother was still crying while her father was looking through the ruins. Her heart still breaks and she hates the idea of speaking with them but she has to do that. After all, they say that a child is the only consolation for many. Sakura kneed in front of her mother and grabbed her hands. "Let's pray," she told her mother. She never prayed before but she will try her best. "God will look after us." Maybe Shisui was right: a god will soon be born.

Her parents were not religious either but for some reason it felt comforting to pray. Kizashi returned and hugged his family. The three of them prayed the way they knew better. There has to be a form of deity listing to them right now because if not, they will not make it.

* * *

When Yondaime finally regained his spirit, one week after the war, he made a plan with Inoichi and Shikaku: the reconstruction of the village. Saving money is not easy but they decided to use shinobi powers to reconstruct most parts. The plan is supposed take a long time but nothing can happen without starting somewhere. They tried to mobilize people in such a way that missions can still be carried on. Without mission accomplished they cannot make money and without money their debt will get bigger and bigger.

The medical team was asked to make pills, syrups and ointment so they can sell it. The plan was to make as many goods as possible and sell them to richer nations: weapons, medicine, seeds, everything they could sell for a good price. This way they could raise funds and pay their debt to Kaminari no Kuni. The villagers were split in several groups and each of them was taught how to make weapons, how to recognize medicinal plants and those who knew how to be convincing were selected to be sellers. Everyone had work to do and there was no time to mourn. But after long days of work there was no home, not even a tent to return to. That was the most painful part of the day.

Sakura was used to sleeping under the clear sky but she never thought that she would do that right next to her home. She accepted that nobody could help them even with a tent and she accepted that it would take many weeks until she will have spare clothes. Everything was acceptable because there was nobody who had better conditions. Everyone was sleeping on the streets, only those who were lucky and had gardens could still say that they were having a home. For the first time there were no social ranks in Konoha: everyone was poor. If someone had two shirts he would be considered rich but such people did not exists. For the first time money no longer existed and everyone gave out of kindness the few things they had. The still standing homes were used as medical clinics. Nobody was able to save anything from their homes and even if there were homes with standing walls they were still in danger of falling down. So Sakura was consoled with her new life style: hard work during the day, food enough only to keep her working and no home to return to. Still, the simple fact that she could eat twice and sometimes thrice a day was very pleasant. The only thing which is hard to get used to is the hard rock which serves as pillow and the stones pocking her back and shoulders. She jumped on her rear and looked around: everyone is sleeping resting against rocks or on the ground. Even the children have to help the adults and sleep on the cold ground. These memories they are making are going to hunt them forever but hopefully they will learn from the mistakes which were made now. Sakura got up, made sure her parents are sleeping and left for a short walk towards a certain shinobi.

In the other part of the village, Shisui was resting his tired body in his garden. He opened his eye and stared at the glowing sky, fascinated by the number of stars. The starts are reflected in his dark eye as he scans them. Sleeping in his yard and staring at the stars is pleasant, enjoyable. For some reason he does not feel that bad for not having a roof above his head. The wind feels nice and although the grass is wetting his clothes he still enjoys the night as it is quiet.

The light of the stars suddenly felt brighter. Shisui covered his right half of the face feeling a headache. Sometimes he feels like he can see with both eyes but everything is nothing but an illusion of his desires. He will never see everything the way he did before. Except maybe the ugliness of this world which does not seem less ugly. He still can see how cursed the shinobi world is.

Not one day has passed without thinking about revenge. That is the first and last think he thinks about after waking up and before going to sleep. He dreams about getting revenge very often but he never really fights that man. He wants Danzo to have a painful death and if he can be the one to deliver it, it would be great but he fears the consequences… Danzo is a powerful man and although his actions are questionable he always moved for the village. He could still be useful.

From time to time he wishes that old man to die of a heart attack so he does not need to fight him. Of course he would hate it but he would not mind as long as that man is dead. He has no idea what happened to his eye and part of him wants that eye back but he would not mind never seeing that eye again if that man disappears. Nothing in life is simple…

Sakura looked around to make sure Shisui was alone before she casually walked down the grass and to her lover. She took off her shoes to feel the grass before approaching him. Leaning on the grass, she turned on her side to look at him, reaching a strand of hair and pulling it away from his face.

"Do you think I'm incomplete without my eye?" he asked without looking at her.

Sakura examined his face although she already knew the answer. "I think you are very attractive." Her reply was sincere.

"But am I complete?" he insisted.

This is the discussion they never had but she wished they did. "Of course you are. Do you think differently?" she whispered back.

"I sometimes forget I am like this…" It used to be a burden but now he got used to it. "But…"

Sakura leaned closer to him and folded her hands around his arm. Her heart beats fast and she fears she might not be able to fully understand his pain. "But?"

"Sometimes…my father looks at me as if he pities me… I know it is regrettable that it happened but I feel so bad when I look back at him." Kagami could never get over it and it always pained him to see Shisui like that but he never said anything. Whatever Kagami was thinking, he never verbalized it.

"It is hard for us to understand what parents feel when they see their children in pain…"

Shisui smiled and leaned on his side to face the kunoichi. He knows she tries to be as objective as possible but he can tell she is emotionally disturbed by the subject. "I feel no pain. Not anymore."

"Then walk ahead. Revenge means going back."

"I can't," he said grabbing her hips and snuggling her against his warm body. "I have to do this so I can have peace." This is the only answer he ever managed to find. Running away from Danzo means accepting what happened to him and he does not want to be that weak. Other people might suffer because of that man and maybe many already did. Who would suspect that old man? If he does not stop him, he knows for sure the man will do something evil again.

"It is only in your mind," she whispered scared by the direction of the conversation.

Shisui traveled a hand through her long, messy hair. Her words are begging him to fully open up and let her help him but he does not want help. There is nothing she can help him with but he appreciates her struggles. What would he do without her? The future seams a lot brighter when she is there to support him.

She always looks so beautiful, so perfect. Beneath those dark green eyes lies a kind and loving heart. That green is a reminder of how the nature always finds a way to come back to life. Shisui slipped a finger over her forehead and down her nose. Sakura is the only person out there who will never betray him. His eyes examined her neck and shoulders. Her skin glows under the moonlight. If only they had a room… He cannot wait to see what lies beneath her clothes. He wants to see her reactions when he touches her. "I want to make love to you," he whispered leaning closer. "I want to learn every part of you." His fingers traveled gently down her jaw, neck and rested above her heart. "Don't be nervous," he murmured noticing how fast her heart beats. "I will make it a beautiful memory."

Sakura swallowed harshly. She hates he changed the subject out of the sudden but her lips won't move. Her mind screams to continue the conversation but her body is getting hot under his touch and begs him not to stop. She wants to be bold like him but she is too shy to react. He leaned closer and placed three kisses on her pale neck. Her lips parted and she closed her eyes falling prey to the hungry Uchiha. Moving away some strands of hair from her shoulder, Shisui continue kissing his way down.

Embarrassed, Sakura curled up at his chest trying to keep her moans behind her lips. "This is wrong…" she spoke softly. "Right now is not the moment to do this." People might hear and see them and she does not want to carry on her shoulders the shame of sleeping with a man in plain sight.

"This is the perfect moment to set ourselves free," he replied staring into her eyes. "We have nothing to lose anymore." He propped himself up and looked at her becoming small under his touch. "There is no more place for morality." His hand grabbed her ass and pressed her over his erection. Morality died when the war started and got buried deep inside the ground the moment the village was attacked. "Will you regret this?" he asked clenching harder her butt cheeks.

There is too much truth in his words and something about the way he speaks is alluring. He seems so sure of himself and the way he pronounced those words with so much confidence makes her crazy. No words left her lips but she folded her hands behind his neck and nodded as she pulled him down for a kiss.


	16. The last fight

Revenge does not have a sweet taste. No, revenge tests like salty blood. Sometimes it is your blood…sometimes it is your enemy's blood. But the taste of blood is there without mistake and no matter how many times one might spew it, the taste persists. That unbearable taste of iron is the reminder of the path one chose, wisely or not, and on which one must walk without fear. That taste can be the reason for many giving up on their violent desires, but it can also be the reason why many fight. Blood means victory for many. The fight ends only when one remains without blood in their veins.

Shisui spew his own blood as he looked at the ground, palms rested over his knees. He wants to stand tall and proud, but the pain is there, right in his pride and he cannot stand tall. Life is not fair. Life is an aggregation of memories which passes through a well-defined destiny and no matter how hard one might think that the future lies in their hands, they are terribly wrong. Life is not fair. Life is terrible. Only by living one can feel pain, despair, disorientation, anxiety; all of them are sweetened by some happiness, love, hope and finally a child to carry on this curse named continuation. Life might not be a bitch if we wouldn't make it like this, but we are human, and we make mistakes. He wanted to be smart for once but maybe this time he made the biggest mistake.

"Life is not for everyone to live," Danzo said proud of himself. He grabbed a lying kunai from the ground and checked its sharpness. "And I am the one to decide who lives. I allowed you to live once but it will not happen again."

Shisui chuckled amused by the man's words. There is too much confidence in an old man who knows only old tricks. He might have made mistakes but he never forgot his mission. "I thought so too," he admitted as he straightened his back. "Age taught you nothing, Danzo-sama," he growled serious. Danzo raised an eyebrow not convinced by Shisui's sudden attitude. Dogs always bark louder when they are scared and about to run away. Shisui is nothing but a child who wanted to grow up way too soon and who forgot that there are people who understand life better. "Our village is a big family…" he whispered feeling a massive amount of chakra approaching them. "I know it is…" he continued hoping his plan will work. Sakura taught him how a strong person can decide how to be weak if that saves the day.

* * *

 _Two nights ago_

Itachi was very pleased by Shisui's invitation for a long stroll through the village in the middle of the night. It felt nostalgic to walk side by side with the man Itachi always saw as friend, senpai but most importantly family. Family is one of the few things worth fighting for. Shisui was always by his side and no matter how harsh life was, he always tried to make Itachi feel better. This is way Itachi always felt bad for not being able to give Shisui the life he always deserved. He watched Shisui struggle with many things (losing his mom, not being able to have Sakura as lover, losing his eye) and he feared his cousin will consider Itachi a greedy man who does not try to do anything for him but despite all of this, Shisui never said anything and always prefer his company; this puzzled the younger Uchiha and sometimes scared him he might not remain Shisui's friend.

Tonight, the mood is a little bit strange and Shisui seems to be eager to tell Itachi something. The young Uchiha can tell this but he does not want to rush him. The wind carries the sounds made by sleeping people together with their pain and exhaustion. Itachi's heart is heavy as he occasionally hears children moan in pain, parts of their bodies hurting as they move. Sleeping under the clear sky can be pleasant but sleeping on a cold, hard soil after a day of hard work can make people more tired.

"This is nice," the older Uchiha sighed pulling Itachi from the tragic vision he was having. Shisui threw Itachi a look, sensing he was very tense. "Come on now," he exclaimed grabbing the younger man by shoulders and friendly shaking him. "What's with that long face?"

"Nothing," Itachi shook his head. Being depressed is one thing but depressing everyone else around him is even worse. "The village is quiet." Their voices are echoing although they are speaking normally. This makes them feel like they are bothering everyone. "It used to be so vivid." The streets used to be crowded with drunk people, families and groups of friends. Everything seems like a distant dream impossible to be true for a village as miserable as Konoha is now.

Shisui looked around the ruins pretending to forget about Itachi's worries. Sleeping on the streets and right next to your home is heartbreaking. Everyone worked so hard to have a home and to make a living and it pains him to see children having to work and waste their childhood. Many things are because of his weakness and because of his constant pride. He could have changed many things a long time ago, but we preferred to be the smart one. It turns out he was quite retarded. "At least we are growing close as a community."

"We are…" Itachi agreed.

The silence between the two felt like a heavy rock over their shoulders. Both of them have things they want to share but neither of them feels strong enough to do so. Itachi wants to tell Shisui how much he appreciates their friendship and how reassuring it is to have a strong friend like him. He feels like Shisui could understand that without using words. He knows Shisui is aware of that but verbalizing his feelings will make their bond stronger and since Itachi has not found his other half he cannot share such strong bonds with anyone else. On the other hand, Shisui wants to tell Itachi everything about his missing eye. Itachi can help him. The weight on his shoulders must be carried by many. A man as strong as Danzo cannot be defeated with mere pride.

"Itachi…" Shisui started fearing his message might not reach Itachi the way he wants. "Lies are a heavy burden," he traveled his tongue over his trembling lips. "And I carry many lies on my shoulders." Lies he is not proud of but which he had to tell. Lies which might hurt other people more than the harsh truth. "Watching you and Sakura…it pains me when I think about those lies I had to say back then." Sakura is a sweet girl who always sees through his lies but who pretends to always get fooled by him. She does him a huge favor and he has to thank her somehow. Itachi too…He is a good friend he can always count on. "These children sleeping on the streets are breaking my heart. They are exposed to those traitors who destroyed us." He violently clenched his fists, frustrated by the situation they are in because he was unable to rely on his friends. Because he feared to rely on them. Shisui became aware of the situation only when he saw children dirty, shoeless and working together with the adults to produce weapons. Those who destroyed their hospital and killed people for god knows what reason do not deserve to be respected or forgiven. They deserve to be humiliated in front of everybody.

A sudden wave of pain went thought his head and Shisui covered his sewed eyelids. He can anticipate a long and painful battle ahead of him and there is hope he will recover his eye back. "Danzo-sama has my eye," he confessed. The pain gave him the strength he was lacking. He respects Danzo and that man always moved for the village but this time it is his fault people cannot be treated. It is his fault they have no doctors and that there are still many men injured and untreated. Because of that man he lost his eye.

Itachi looked at Shisui with big eyes, confused and with disbelieve. "Shisui…" he started but could not continue. Telling Shisui that he finds it hard to believe might hurt his friend.

"I know," he answered after the silence became painful. "I would not believe it either but…where else do you think my eye is?" Shisui looked at Itachi with pity reflected in his eye. As Itachi could not reply, Shisui continued: "Will you help me, my friend?" Itachi could only nod as answer. "Thank you," the older man replied and reached Itachi's shoulder. "I appreciate it."

"Are you sure?" he asked with doubt.

"I will not lie ever again."

* * *

Shisui watched Itachi walk away, lost and not understanding what to do. He looked at him for a while wondering if he did the right thing. Itachi did not seem ready to hear something like that and he had trusting issues. Shisui's only hope is that Itachi will carefully consider his words and believe him. After Itachi disappeared from the sight, Shisui turned on his heels and continued walking down the same street. Since he is there, he will go and speak with Sakura as well. Speaking with Itachi is simple, he is a man, but Sakura is more complicated, and she will ask many questions. She might even ask things he does not know or understand himself. But she is pretty and she loves him so he can cope with everything.

The chilly night wind made his walk easier as it gently pushed him from behind. The night is the only moment he can still see hope. The days bring nothing but a lot of work and no future ahead of him. He simply cannot see where all of this is going. There might be no more future ahead of Konohagakure, ahead…Hi no Kuni.

Before reaching her so called home, he could clearly see her pink hair shinning in the moonlight. Her skinny body is resting over a standing wall and she seems to be staring at the sky. The wind is brushing her messy hair around her face and over the dirty ground. She most likely hasn't brushed in days but she still looks stunning.

As if waiting for him to come, Sakura turned her head in his direction and spotted him in the middle of the street, hands in his pockets. He was standing still, looking at her and calling for her in silence. Sakura looked at her parents, they were sleeping, before silently getting up and walking in his direction with slow movements, as if she were dancing. Her steps are lightly touching the ground taking her in his direction. Before reaching him, she tried to arrange her hair with her long slender fingers, to look prettier for him.

The vibrations in the wind are scaring her. He seems calm but she can tell that something will happen soon. She could feel that the whole day but she was so busy treating patients that she had no time to prepare her heart. So many bad things had happened that it is hard to believe that something worse could fall upon her. Her green eyes scanned his face. She stopped some steps away from him, hands clenched behind her back.

"You are very beautiful," he told her taking a step closer. The attraction is too big to keep away from her.

She smiled feeling embarrassed. "Thank you," she finally replied not knowing what else to say.

He giggled and took another step closer. "I sometimes feel unworthy to be with you." Another step took him closer to her.

Sakura only looked at him with a smile on her face, not knowing where the conversation was going. The air is heavy and so is her heart. She is the unworthy one. She is the one who could not be strong enough to make him proud. But regrets have no power to change anything. If only she did not lack the will to move ahead. She needs motivation. "Tell me," she begged, "how can I be of help to you?" Tears stung her eyes as she waited for him to answer her. The seconds are painfully passing by and he does not say anything. "Please…" she pleaded again. The silence is pressing on her heart, crushing it. If he does not answer her she will go crazy.

Shisui took a deep breath and after moments of thinking he finally decided to be plain and straight forward with her. "I made you suffer. Forgive me." He took two more steps and he finally reached her with his hands, pulling her to his chest. "Will you forgive me?" he asked and she nodded mumbling an 'yes'. "Sakura… I was so wrong to lie to you…to everyone. Because of me so many people suffer now…"

"I do not understand…" she tried to look as his face but he kept her cheeks buried in his chest.

"He destroyed our hospital…our hopes…he took my eye… I need your help."

* * *

 _One night ago - Itachi_

After Itachi spent the whole night thinking about what Shisui told him, he decided he will trust his friend. Shisui never betrayed him before and he doubts he will start now. He stared at his brother's face the hole night, fearing someone might come one day for Sasuke or his parents to take them for experiments or just for their eyes. The thought alone was very disturbing so Itachi could not sleep waiting for the day to come so he could go to his friend to hug him and to apologize he was a fool for not believing him. The moment the sun was up, Itachi got up from the ground and jumped outside his garden without waking anyone else up. He jumped all the way to Shisui's house and did not even bother to walk through the gate. With one jump over the fence he landed right next to Shisui and Kagami. The two shinobi, alerted by the sudden intruder, jumped on their feet with kunais in their hands.

"Don't scare me like that, boy!" Kagami growled as he put his kunai back in his sleeve.

"I am sorry, uncle," he bowed his head with respect. "I could not sleep," he said looking at Shisui. "Forgive me for doubting you."

"Raise your head," Shisui replied grabbing his friend by shoulders. It is embarrassing to have his friend in that pose and right in front of his father, who still does not know anything. He fears his father might do something rush if he were to know who mutilated him with so much hate. "I was expecting it."

"We will go to Yondaime and tell him everything and if he does not believe us, we will make up a plan to prove him we are right." Itachi thought very well about what to do once the day comes. He imagined all kinds of situations and he knows who else deserves to be involved in that plan. "We will speak with our whole clan and the Hyuuga clan and with the Yamanaka clan. I am sure they will want to make justice as well."

"Shisui, what is going on?" Kagami interfered disturbed by the scene before him.

Shisui walked to his father and rested his hands on his shoulders. "I promise I will tell you everything but…give me a few hours."

The boys rushed to the Hokage tower where they found their Kage buried under thousands of papers and maps. The boys looked at each other before walking inside with confidence. "Hokage-sama…" Itachi started trying to get the man's attention. Minato raised his hand to the boys to silence them as he continued to scan a map. He has not slept in a while and he has dark circles under his eyes but everything is for the village.

Minato sighed as he realized everything was a dead end. He was up all night thinking he could come up with new roads to reach faster other countries but some of them are not safe for normal villagers. All of his work for nothing… He sometimes feels like everything is always for nothing. His life is for nothing. He survived only to make normal people slaves so they can pay the debts, to make children work together with the adults.

Realizing that two people have been in his office for quite a while, Minato looked at them with a small smile on his face. "Yes?"

"Yondaime-sama, we believe Danzo-sama is responsible for our destroyed hospital and maybe he also kidnapped all those people that were found beneath the hospital," Itachi said straight forward.

Shisui looked at Itachi with a drop of sweat on his forehead. "Also…good morning, Hokage-sama," he said believing that was the first thing to say to a man you respect.

Minato was quite tired so he missed the first words Itachi told him but he heard the words "hospital" and "Danzo" and something about some kidnaping so he blinked surprised as he tried to recall what the man said. "Wait, what?" he asked looking from one man to the other.

"Danzo-sama took my eye and I know he also destroyed the hospital. The only proof I have is my eye, which is most likely with him and the memories Sakura had of the incident. She cannot remember but I used a jutsu on her to see what happened when the hospital was destroyed."

Minato got serios as he looked at them. "Tell me more about this."

* * *

 _Present time_

Yondaime did not like Danzo either but the man was way to respected by many so he could not take action without proof. They called for Yamanaka Inoichi to access Sakura's memories. Sakura had no objections and everything went smoothly. Inoichi saw the memory Sakura could not clearly recall and confirmed that Danzo was indeed in that building that day, although he said he was not even close to the hospital. All the clan leaders were called in Minato's office and all of them were informed of the situation. The elders were not invited. Many could not believe it and some actually tried to protect Danzo but at the end of the day, they all agreed that Danzo's radical actions are not always the best. They are fully aware that Danzo loves the village very much but unfortunately, he is willing to sacrifice too many lives for his ideals.

"I believe the village has the power to decide…" Shisui said as he got up. "And the village decided." Right after he pronounced the words, the two got surrounded by hundreds of shinobi.

Danzo looked around with big eyes. "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded spotting Minato in the crowd.

"It is over Danzo," Minato said as he approached him. "You are accused of betrayal."

They discovered how Danzo was conducting experiments to see if he could make the sharingan appear on children and adults if they were to receive organs from Uchihas. The experiments did not go as planned and he hoped to destroy the lab beneath the hospital together with the hospital but it did not work out. It was a surprise for many to learn that Orochimaru was not involved but the most shocking thing was Danzo's arm: it was covered in Uchiha eyes. The sight infuriated Fugaku and the rest of the Uchihas but Minato tried to calm them down by reminding them just how much the Uchiha mean to the village. A rupture was out of discussion and more fight was futile. Danzo was executed in front of a big crowd. For many, the execution did not mean much but for those who lost they children and families in the incident with the hospital could finally rest. Justice was made.

Shisui stared at his eye for many hours. He could not believe he actually got it back. "It feels so wrong…" he whispered as he looked at his eye floating in the jar.

"Why?" Sakura asked getting ready to return the eye back it its owner. She is so excited and happy that this day actually came that she cannot help but sing.

"It feels disgusting…" he continued closing his eye. His only eye is pulsing in desire to be reunited with its lost half. "I hate using something which was in that man…" He feared he could not accept his eye back and it seems he really does not want it back.

"Shisui…don't say this…" she begged grabbing his hands. "This is amazing. You finally have back everything that was taken from you." She tries to avoid using the word 'complete'. She does not want to make him feel as if he were incomplete because he is perfect the way he is right now.

He looked at her with a smile on his face. "Maybe later…now I want to speak with you about our future." Sakura blushed and looked at their clenched hands. "You will always be mine, right?" She swallowed harshly as she nodded. "I love you."

"Shisui…I love you so much!" She shouted as she jumped at his chest. From there on they might face many struggles but together they will try to overcome everything. His clan might not agree from the beginning but they will marry without mistake and they will have beautiful children to witness the rise of Konogakure.

THE END


End file.
